Children of Fate Rewritten
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: Born as demigods that Emily, Steve and Bucky were bound to be part of a different world but no one not even themselves expected what of their path lays in store for themselves.
1. The beginning

AN: since I been adding things to on other stories and wrote rewrites that I figure I may as well do the same with this story. So you that the children story originally came from my Lieutenant America stories, if you want to read those stories you can start with Lieutenant America. However, I spent more time with the children stories and so Emily or Lieutenant USA is more developed than Lieutenant America. What I added is some of the things that happened before Captain America, including more of camp as well as things that happen after the war up till Arabella enters the story. My background story of the relationship between Arabella and Emily would take the story from there and it will go though my other children and that story would cover things that I didn't cover ok much of in the children stories.

Mary's POV, March 10th, 1920

Mary screamed in pain as she pushed again, she grabbed the hand of her sister as she pushed for the last time. On that last push that she heard the sounds of a baby, when the nurses put her baby in a blanket that Mary slumped back on the bed and let go of her sister's hand. One of the nurses walked over to her and handed her the baby boy she just gave birth to, there was a fine line of hair on top of his head that was a dark brown color. He cried again and managed to open his eyes of which were blue, he cried again and looked at her. Mary smiled down at the baby boy in her arms and was close to crying, he looks much like her of which she was glad of in a way. She knows that he would reminded of her of the only man that she loves and can't have even after death. Even though he would remind her of her lost that there was two things that her son gave her that could never be taken away from her and would never change.

"I love you James Buchanan Barnes, my little wind Prince, my little gift."

Joseph's pov, July 4th 1922

Most people would be out celebrating that day or at least in America, Joseph was not among them. It wasn't that he didn't have friends or anything, it was more because of the fact he was a bit depressed or saddened. It really depended on what the person thinks of it as, he thinks of it being both due to meeting a woman several months ago to about a year ago, actually it has been about nine months since he last saw her and nine months was about a year. A woman that he fell deeply in love with and she loved him in return, they were different in many ways from each other. But it was their love of nature and enjoying being with each other that brought them together among a few others things including the fact that they both been a bit lonely when they first meet and needed someone to talk to. The woman was a goddess, most people would assume that it was love of which it was, but in truth the woman he fell in love with was really a goddess. For he saw her as who she was when they first meet of which was one of the many things that appealed her to him. They both knew that at some point that the romance they share would come to an end, honestly he felt it ended too soon. It has been almost a year since he last saw her, the last time he saw her was when eh drove her to the Empire State Building from their date.

He tried to go and see her but due to the fact that he was a mortal that he could enter Olympus through the demigod way. It was annoying, he knows something was wrong or something happened at least and it was bothering him that he didn't know what was wrong or what happened to make her lost contact with him on purpose. As far as he knows that he did nothing get wrong on their last date, she even made the comment that it was the best night of her life or one of the best she had in a long time. Joseph stood up and was about ready to head his bedroom when the doorbell rang and he froze, he looked at his watch. It was eleven at night, he wondered of who would come here to talk to him this late, the only one who ever did was his former girlfriend. Joseph walked over to the door to his apartment and opened it, he nearly cried out of who he saw at the door with a couple of baby strollers next to her. It was his former girlfriend/goddess, Demeter, the goddess of harvest, seasons, agriculture, and fertility of the earth among a few others. She looked the same as last time he saw her expect the dress she was wearing. For her hair was still blond, long and wavy, her eyes were large and brown and she was wearing a bright green dress. However she was wearing a crown of woven corn leaves and she had adornments of poppies in her hair, of which he never saw her do before. There was a curved menacing looking golden sword on her belt but he could still smell her scent of a rainstorm that was over ing a field of Jasmine.

"Demeter, why are you here and why didn't you contact me?"

"I am sorry about that, but the thing is that I was with a child, two actually." Joseph looked at the two baby strollers nested to her and he wondered if she saw anyone else besides him.

"Who is their father?" Demeter looked at him carefully as he looked at her.

"You are." Joseph bit his bottom lip and looked at two baby strollers before he went over to them and looked at the two babies. One was a boy, he has the same blond hair that he and Demeter have, but when his eyes open that he has his blue eyes. The other baby was a girl, she has the same hair color and eye color as the boy, as Joseph looked at them that Demeter went on. "They were just born today, I named them Emily and Steve, you can decide on their middle names." Joseph looked at Demeter.

"Is that the only reason you brought them here for me to give them middle names?"

"No, the real reason is because I need to raise them and look after them." Joseph was stunned he looked at the two babies to who were looking at him cooing. Than he looked at Demeter.

"But I don't know how to raise a child."

"True, but you have to, it is against the laws for a god to raise their children unless if they are a god or goddess. It has been some time since I last gave birth and it has been even longer since I raised a child." Demeter paused and looked at Joseph. "But you have to raise them, unless if there was a special reason, I can't raise them. But there is no special reason." Joseph sighed and gestured around him.

"But how can I raise them, I am not sure if I could raise a child left alone two." Demeter smiled a little before she spoke.

"I know you can do it, you are a good and brave man, Joseph. That is one of many reasons I fell in love with you." Demeter looked at their two children before going on. "I can say this much that Emily and Steve are my gifts to you, a way for you to remember me by." Joseph looked away from Demeter.

"So we can't see each other again?"

"There is a good chance of that happening" Suddenly he felt a hand on his cheek and he looked at Demeter. "But I will be watching you, Steve and Emily as they grow." Demeter lowered her hand and walked down the hall leaving Joseph with his two children and wondering if he would see Demeter again, when she was no longer in his eye sight that he looked at Steve and Emily.

"Well, let's see what will happen now. For the time being though, I won't towel you about being demigods not until when you are older to start to realize that you are part of a bigger world." Joseph rolled the two strollers to start a new life, one that took a direction that he didn't expect.

For the next few years, Joseph watched his son and daughter grow, even though no monsters came to seek them that it was clear that they were his children as well as Demeter's children. Despite their small size and Joseph trying to get them to look healthier at least that they looked out for each other and fought back if they were being bullied. They refused to be bullied by the bigger kids, he could tell that he would make good leaders one day that was if they were given the chance. Those traits came from him but showing compassion and a respect for nature were traits that came from their mother. Even if those traits didn't make that it plain that they were children of Demeter, that the fact the planets grew more and become more healthier when they were around made that plain. When they reached the age of five that Joseph started to feel ill and that was also when Emily and Steve meet Bucky Barnes. He was glad that they made a friend at long last but a week after Emily's and Steve's birthday that he died and the last thing that entered his mind as he left to go to the underworld that he wished he could see them grow up more.


	2. I will find you

AN: this chapter had some fun with Emily and Bucky and no they will be together not at the age they are at. This chapter, more or less, paves way for what happens later with them and as well as help show of much Steve, Bucky snd Emily mean to each other. For the three of them been through a lot together before the war, during and after. Also, some of the parts of the story that you may have read in my other children stories, I am putting them here to be part of the story for this is where they belong.

Emily's pov, July 1927

Emily and Steve were running around one of the parks near the apartment building that they lived in with their father and in a couple of weeks that they would be starting school. Of which was something that they were looking forward to, while they were running around playing with each other that one of the bigger boys came over. Like before that he started to beat up on Steve, Steve started to fight back and Emily joined in to help him. The bigger boy pushed her to the ground before he resumed beating up Steve, Emily was about ready to join back in when all the sudden that the bigger boy was punched in the face. Emily knows Steve couldn't done that since the bigger boy was just teal enough that it would be hard for Steve to hit him in the face. Emily looked to where the punch came from and it was a boy that was a couple years older than she was. He has dark brown hair that couldn't be called black but it was darker than most brown hair people and his eyes were and a few lighter shades than her own blue eyes. He was not big like the one boy was but not exactly as small as Steve or Emily was either. The bigger kid grow a punch but the other boy duck and kicked him away before he walked back over to Emily and Steve as they stood back up. Emily has a couple of bruises and maybe a scratch or two but Steve had a couple more bruis es and scratch than she did.

"Are you two all right?" Steve spoke up first before Emily could say anything.

"I had him on the ropes." The older boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve.

"I live nearby, my mother can help you with the cleaning." Emily looked at Steve of who looked at her, asking if they should go with this boy or not. Honestly there was no reason not since he did just help them out, Emily looked back at the boy before she spoke.

"Would your mother mind?"

"No. I am James Buchanan Barnes by the way. You can call me Bucky." He held his hand, Steve and Emily shook it before Steve spoke.

"I am Steven Grant Rogers but call me Steve. This is my twin sister Emily Sarah Rogers."

"Nice to meet you." After a few minutes of walking that Emily and Steve were in the barnes household a couple blocks down form the park they were in. When the three of them entered the house that Bucky's mother made a fuss over them at once and started treating the few cuts that they got from getting beaten up. Bucky's mother also gave them some cream to use on their bruises before she made them some sandwiches since she said that they looked too skinny. Just after Bucky's mother left to get milk for them that Emily spoke up.

"Our father is nice but it's nice to have a mother worried about us."

"You don't have a mother." It was Steve who answered.

"I suppose we did, but she left us or died, our father doesn't like to talk about her too much. I think it pains him to talk about her." Just than Bucky's mother came back in with milk for the three of them.

"Here you go." Bucky took a gulp just after his mother gave it to him. "James Buchanan Barnes!" Emily giggled as Bucky spat the milk back into his glass and tried to look innocent to his mother. But it didn't help that when he started to blush when Emily giggled at him when he spat the milk back into his glass. His mother shook her head at Bucky. "You can be a handful." She kissed the top of Bucky's head before she spoke again. "No matter much of handful you are that you are still my Wind Prince." His mother gave Emily and Steve their milk before leaving the room once more, Emily looked at Bucky before she spoke.

"Wind Prince?" Bucky nodded.

"My mother likes to call me that."

"My dad likes to call me his little soldier or trooper. For I want to be a soldier just like him someday." Emily spoke up as Bucky looked at her.

"He calls me his Flower Princess."

"Flower princess, I like it." Emily blushed when Bucky said that, neither one were aware that Steve was trying to figure out of who was blushing more. After a couple more hours of being in the Barnes household that Emily and Steve were going to go back to their apartment when Bucky came over to them carrying a stuffed bear. He looked at Emily before he spoke. "Look, I had this bear since I was two, lately, I haven't be playing with him much." He handed the bear over to Emily. "I want you to have it." Emily took the bear from Bucky and looked at the bear, it was just like any other bear that she sees in the store, she always wanted a bear. But her father told her that there was a chance that she may not get one or the one she wanted and that if she does get one that it won't be for a while. Emily looked back at Bucky before she kissed him on his cheek of who blushed when she did that.

"Thank you. We will come back tomorrow that if our father doesn't mind." Emily and Steve left the house with Bucky staring the door of where Emily stood before she left.

Mary's pov

When Bucky brought he one set of twins back with him that she was worried of the state they were, Bucky explained of what happened as she treated the cuts, scratches and bruises. She couldn't begin to think of what she do if she was their mother as well, looking at the two in front of her that she knew that this two were different just like Bucky. However she has a feeling that their demigod powers were not hidden or whatever Bucky's father did. Notus told her that he didn't want Bucky to suffer because of what he did and told her that he used some of his powers to keep Bucky hidden from the godly world or anything godly expect other demigods. The moment that she saw them and when she started to treat them that she saw the signs of a demigod or some of the traits of a demigod that Notus told her to keep a look out if the sings should appear in Bucky. Mary wondered of who their godly parent was, when she would leave the room that she pause to listen to them. When they brought up how nice it was for them to have a mother to worry about them ease the unease she felt when she saw them. Because for a minute that they might be children of Notus as well, but if it was their mother that they didn't know than it was more likely their godly parent was their mother.

When she returned with the milk that Mary noticed that Bucky blushed when the girl, Emily, giggled just after he spat the milk into his glass and tried to look innocent. Honestly, Mary tried so hard not to laugh when Bucky did that, it was just so funny and that was not all but it seems that Bucky developed a crush on Emily even if he doesn't know it yet. Of which made the whole thing funnier, however she somehow managed to hold it and called him by the nickname she gave him since he was three and paused just outside the door to listen to what they say and she was close enough to watch them. When Bucky comment that he liked the nickname of Flower Princess that Emily blushed making it plain that she has a crush on Bucky as well. When Mary saw Bucky give Emily his stuffed bear and she kissed him on his cheek that Mary giggled from down the hall. She knows that she will have fun teasing Bucky for the next few years, not knowing in a couple months she would die from an illness that was not known yet. As Mary lay in the hospital that Bucky sat next to her wi worry in his eyes, she knows for a little bit of time that Bucky would stay at the Rogers house but she knows that Emily's father was also sick and she has a feeling it was only a matter of time before he dies as well. She would never see her son grow old, get married and have a family himself, as well as the hope that he would marry Emily.

"Bucky." He looked at her with worry in his eyes. She managed to lift her head up and reach out to take a box from the nightstand besides her bed before she place the box in his hand and put his other hand over the box. "This box contains a ring that has been handed Down for a long time. It is an promise ring, give it to the girl that you want to marry one day." Mary lowered her head back on the pillow of the bed and closed her eyes for the last time.

May 1929

It was a few months before her father died a year ago, since than that Emily, Steve and Bucky went into an orphanage. In a couple of months that she would be seven as well as Steve while a few months ago that Bucky turned nine. When Emily got there to the orphanage that they gave her dresses but she refused to wear them, instead she wore some of Steve's and Bucky's clothing. At the moment she was wearing Bucky's clothes and her hair was in a ponytail of which she usually wear and how she did her hair. She knows no matter what the three of them would be together and that if one was lost that they do all they could to get the lost back. The three of them were running down the hall before they ran down the stairs, When they reached the last few steps that Emily, Bucky and Steve jumped, when they landed that they started laughing. After a minute that Emily heard the voice she didn't want to hear.

"Bucky Barnes, Emily Rogers, Steve Rogers, how many times have I told you not to jump the last few steps?" The three stopped laughing when they noticed a man behind Ms. James that slaked over to Emily. Emily looked up at the man as he looked down at him, his eyes seem closed off, she felt cold and unwanted just looking at him. Than he spoke and his voice was cold and unwanting.

"Your name is Emily Rogers?"

"Yes." Emily tilted her head. "I thought Ms. James made that plain just now." The man looked over at Ms. James before he spoke.

"Why is she wearing boy's clothes?"

"I am not wearing boy's clothes, this are my clothes, Bucky gave them to me." No one paid any heed to what Emily just said, Ms. James shrugged.

"I gave her dresses but she refuses to wear them."

"The dresses itch. These are much more comfortable." The man looked at Emily again as the woman behind Ms. James walked forward.

"We been talking about adopting a girl." Emily scooted away form the man and towards Bucky and Steve.

"You are not taking me anywhere without Bucky and Steve." The unknown woman spoke.

"Emily, we only have room for one more."

"Than you are not taking me." But the couple really didn't pay any heed to what Emily said and adopted her, the man was forced to pick up Emily and out her over his shoulder before walking out of the orphanage. While the man signed the papers that the unknown woman went to Emily's room and got her things. Ms. James was holding Steve and Bucky back as the couple took Emily out of the orphanage as she yelled them. "Put me down, you have no say in taking me away from my family." The man spoke up.

"That is enough, Emily." Emily looked at past Bucky and Steve before she yelled at them.

"I don't know when or how but I will come back to you." Bucky yelled back at her.

"We will found you, I promise. For We are with each other till the end of the line." It was than that the coupe walked out of building and the door closed behind them. Emily started crying just before they left the building, Emily tried to get out of the man's grasp but couldn't. When he put her in the back seat that he locked her in before the couple got in themselves in the front and drove away. Emily turned around in the backseat of the car and watched as Bucky and Steve run out of the building and onto the road watching the car taking her away from them. Emily cried harder when she saw them looking after the car she was in and there was nothing they could do to get to her or to get her back. For it was too late to get her now, they don't know where she was going and she doesn't know where she was going and she was unsure if she would be able to get to them. But she made a promise when she yelled at Bucky and Steve that she will go back to them just like they would find her and that the three of them are with each other till the end of the line.


	3. Child of Lightning and Plant cub

AN: this is the first chapter that Lauren will appear in, there are two others that will appear from the marvel universe. No they are not Steve and Bucky. However this is the chapter when Emily gets to camp or on her way and she gets there differently than in the original. Also sorry that this chapter took a while to put up.

Lauren's pov

"Run Lauren! Run!" A girl no more than eight was running through the countryside near San Francisco. The eight year girl has a backpack on her back, her hair was black and her eyes were electric blue. Lauren looked back as her mother ran behind her with a bull man coming after them, her mother noticed this. "Don't look back at Pasiphaë's son." Lauren looked back to the front and kept running, there was a roar from behind her as a result that Lauren tripped on a rock and fell. Just than Lauren heard a yell, Lauren managed to roll to her side and look up to see her mother on the ground just behind her. Her mother was knocked out and the monster raised the club that it was carrying above it's head and it went slashing through the air before reaching her mother with a whack.

"NO!" The monster looked at her with a stupid look on it's face and it raised it's club above it's head. Lauren raised one of her hands without thinking much of it as the wind started to race around her giving her energy. The sky darken and lightning was dancing across the sky and for some reason she felt more awake and energy as lightning hit a spot between her and the monster. The monster went backwards and roared, Lauren stood up and walked towards the monster before she took a few steps that there was a whistling sound of which made the monster pause when it tried to get up. Suddenly a sword dropped out of the sky and landed in front of Lauren, and a note flew in front of her face. As the note fell in front of her face that she noticed the letters were Greek and that she could read it as well.

_Take this sword and defeat him. Go to New York and I will send you some help._

That made no sense to her but thankfully the stupid monster was looking stupidly at the note as it fell so that she was given time to read it. Lauren picked up the sword and raised it above her head, to her surprise that the sword felt right in her hands, it was the right balance even though the sword was huge next to her of who was only eight. The monster roared and started to run at her, Lauren wasn't sure what to do, she looked at the sky as the Lightning danced. She wished that she could use lightning to kill the monster, suddenly she felt something in the gut of her stomach. She looked at the monster just as it was about ready to reach her and it was than that one of the lightning hit her sword and the lightning from the sword hit the monster. The monster roared and turned into gold dust and a horn dropped to the ground, suddenly the dark clouds and lightning went away and the wind died down. Suddenly Lauren felt weak, she dropped the sword as she felt a headache come on.

Suddenly she dropped to her knees as that happen that she heard someone yelling but it was a male's voice one that sounded like they could be in their college years. Everything started to go black but before everything went black that she saw a face of a man talking to her, he was wearing a baseball cap. He has a polo shirt and pants and in his hands was a baseball bat, he has a goatee that makes him look like he could be in his thirties. As he spoke to her that Lauren fell forward and passed out for, how weak she felt. Lauren grunted as she woke up, she could hear a fire going nearby not only that but she could feel the wind around her. She could feel a little bit of the headache but it was not as normally bad as it was when she blacked out. Lauren wasn't sure of where she was at the moment but she knows she was outside still somewhere and that she was in a forest somewhere. Laurie shifted to her side, just as she did that, that she heard a voice nearby.

"It's about time that you woke up, you been asleep for two days." Lauren open her eyes and sat up suddenly and she wished she hadn't for the headache become painful but it was not bad enough to cause another black out. When Lauren opened her eyes that she saw she was in a clearing in a forest, she looked around and notice Mount Tamalpais nearby. She looked around and notice the fire and the man next to the fire, he was the same man that she saw just before she passed and she assumed that he was the one that spoke.

"Sorry." Lauren looked at Mount Tamalpais before going on. "We are in the Mount Tamalpais state park."

"Yes, this area is dangerous for your kind, cupcake, however I couldn't drag you across country." Lauren looked back at him.

"What do you mean my kind? I am human, just like you."

"Sorry to break it to you, cupcake but I am not human and neither are you or at least you not full human." Lauren sat up a little better.

"What are you talking about?" The man shifted and kicked his shoes off, Lauren yelled and banged her head against the tree that she just realize was behind her. For instead of human feet that goat hooves were in the shoes.

"You're goat."

"I am a satyr, new demigods!" The goat man put his shoes back on.

"But Satyrs are not real, they are a myth." The goat man looked at her.

"Can you say of what happen to knock you out for two days and the bull man were not real and didn't happen." When the goat man said that, that Lauren panicked, she got up and she nearly fell if she hadn't grasp the tree. "Cupcake, you are not quite ready to move yet."

"My mother needs me. She is out there." Lauren was about ready to stood up as she focus on doing that, that she hadn't notice the goat man had got up till he put a hand on her shoulder. Lauren looked up at him before he spoke.

"You can't help her now." Lauren started to breath heavy, she looked around before looking back at the goat man.

"You mean. . . ."

"I am sorry." Lauren slid down the tree and started to cry again, she hardly noticed that the goat man sat next to her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

Emily's pov,

It has been two years and twice in that time period that Emily left the house to get away from those adopted parents of hers and to find Bucky and Steve. However there was one problem, that something seems to chase her before she could go to far and she would run back to tell her parents only for it to disappear when her adopted parents went to look for it. The first time was shortly after the adopted parents brought her to their house, the last time was a year ago on her birthday and at the moment this was the third time that she has done this. Even the chase happened at the moment she was running towards the house but she was still some distance from the house since she was on the edge of the town. Emily looked behind her as two women were coming after her, sure that would seem odd that tow women were after her. But this two women were monsters, for they look human but not fully, for their legs were that of as of an end of a snake. They walked funny like they were slithered but yet they seem to walk like a human, they spoke funny for they make the s sound like they were hissing like snakes. Emily barely reached the edge of the forest when one of the women started to leap to jump on Emily.

Emily yelped and fell to the ground and put her hands over her face and closed her eyes but suddenly she heard the woman thing grunt like something or someone hit her. Emily opened her eyes and lowered her hands and gasp at what she was seeing, it was a male in his mid thirties. He was wild looking, his hair was a dark brown and from the few moments of being able to see his face that his eyes were brown. He was fighting with one of the snake women. The one who didn't leap at Emily started towards her but the man was quick and managed to push the second snake woman away from her. Emily backed up into a nearby tree as the man fought with the two snake woman at the same time of which was a mystery to her. But from watching him that's he knows that he had fought before, just than he managed to push the one off of him when a second man came in and fought with the second snake woman. The second man looked even wilder than the first one and his hair was light brown that was slightly blond with dark eyes. The second man managed to punch the snake woman into a truck with his fist and it was hard for Emily heard the woman's bones crack before the snake woman turned to golden dust. It was than that the first man did something that Emily didn't expect that would he grew bone claws and stabbed the other snake woman in the chest and she turned into golden dust as well. The first man spoke.

"That never happened before." The other man was rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, I wondered why that happen, Jimmy." The second man turned and looked at Emily, Emily backed up, she didn't like the look that he was giving her. "What do you know of this?" Emily would have responded but the other man spoke up.

"Victor, I highly doubt that she would know anything." Jimmy, apparently, turned to look at her. "Are you all right?" Emily looked at him and the other man, she wasn't sure of what to make of them or if she should trust them. But between the two that she trust the dark brown man more than the light brown/blond man.

"I guess." Emily stood up and leaned against the tree that she backed into.

"Where are your parents?" Emily pointed to the small town that her adopted parents took her.

"My adopted parents are in that town."

"You are adopted?" Emily nodded. "Why are you not in the town with them?" Emily snorted when he said that and looked at the dark brown hair man.

"Are you kidding me? They may have adopted me but I don't consider them family. They may at first thought of me as a daughter that disappeared quickly not long after the first time I tried to get away from them."

"Why would that change?" Emily swallowed before she spoke.

"Up till now, I saw things, things that I could only see, this seem to happen shortly after they adopted me and moved me out here to California. There times I thought I saw things before they adopted me but I just brushed it off than thinking it was just my mind playing tricks. When they look to see what I saw that they couldn't see it." Emily nodded to where the golden dust was. "Those snake women are example of since Inge I seem to be able to see but the couple at adopted me can't see them." The two men looked at each other before the man with the lighter brown color hair looked at her and spoke.

"Can you do anything odd?"

"Like the bone claws, I don't think so." The dark hair man spoke.

"It doesn't have to be claws. It could be anything." Emily stood up and looked them, she was unsure of how to answer that question. As far as she knows that she didn't anything odd or different or have powers, she was just a child that wasn't special and wanted to get back to her brother and best friend in New York or wherever they are. Emily put her hand on the tree she backed into and was about ready to say something when the light brown hair man spoke.

"Look." Emily looked to where he was pointing of which was at the tree, Emily looked at it confused till the dark brown hair man spoke.

"It become healthier." Now that he said that, that Emily realized that he was right. She looked down at her feet of where there was some flowers but there was no other flowers around the area. Emily lowered her hand and the tree seem to look a little less healthy, she looked at her hand wondering how she was doing that. She looked up at the two men.

"But I don't remember being able to do that." The two men looked at each other before looking at Emily.

"What is your name?"

"Emily Sarah Rogers. Rogers is my birth name, I refused to use my adopted parents last name. When I refused to use their last name that they decided to leave it as such."

"I am James Howlett." The dark hair man nodded to the light brown hair man. "This is my half brother Victor Creed. Instead of taking you back to your adopted parents would you prefer come with us?" Emily looked between them, it seem that Victor wasn't sure of what to make of that and he spoke before Emily could answer.

"Is that a good idea, I mean with all the fighting we do? Not that it would be a bad thing to teach her stuff" James looked at Victor.

"For some reason it seems that those snake women are after her for a reason and if she is to fight them than she would need to learn to fight. It is clear that she doesn't have the best relationship with her adopted parents." James looked back at her. "Well?" Emily bit her lip and looked at the town before looking at James and Victor.

"I will go with you."

Two years later

For the next couple of years that Emily was in the road with Victor and James, they showed her how to fight and survive. During this time that Emily kept a look out for Bucky and Steve, but hey spent little time in New York and were almost always on the go. During that time that she learned how to control some of her abilities, of which was control the plants and she found she could grow food faster provided she had a seed to use. That was rather helpful for Emily, Victor and James, so they made sure the always had seeds with them to have some sort of food. During her time with them that she become close to James but she wasn't as close to Victor, sure that Victor worried about her but he unnerved her when he fights or there was an argument. During the next couple of years that he seem rather aggressive, James was the only one that seem to be able to calm Victor down. During her time with James and Victor that James and Victor taken to call her Plant Cub or Pup.

That night, after about two years of being with them, was one of those nights that Emily couldn't go to sleep on the ground so she climbed up a tree like she did when she couldn't go to sleep. It didn't take for Emily long to go to sleep, when she woke up the next morning that she noticed that James and and Victor were not on the ground. Emily quickly jumped down, as soon as she touched the ground that she noticed that something was off. For it looked like there has been a fight going and was carried elsewhere. For she could feel the pain coming the plants around her, as she looked around that she heard a familiar sound of a slither and yet footsteps coming from behind her. Emily turned around, just as she did that, that two snake women entered the clearing and hey we're the same two that chased her a couple of years ago. It was clear that they remembered her even if she aged a year and eleven months, one of them spoke up.

"We meet again, demigod." Emily wasn't sure what she meant by that, but she used her control over plants to hit the snake women with a branch and ran in the direction of what looked like the fighting that took place at some point while she slept in the hope she would find James and Victor. She heard the snake women following her and she kept using the plants to attack them, but Emily used more and more that she felt drained. After ten minutes of running and using her powers that Emily felt rather weak, not only that but she was sure that the snake women were close. With how weak and tired she felt that Emily tripped over a root and the plants stopped attacking the snake women. For she heard them yell with delight, Emily's barley managed to get to her side when the snake women were in her sight. Just like when she first meet James and Victor that the one snake woman leaped at her but Emily barely managed to use her control over plants to knock the snake women sideways just barely. The snake woman chuckled and moved towards as Emily's vision started to go dark but not before she saw a flash of black hair. That was the last thing she remembered before passing out.


	4. Daughter of Demeter

Emily slowly woke up, something was off for she felt she was in a room instead of being outside or dead. Slowly she opened her eyes, she was in some kind of room in a house somewhere of who knows where she was now. The only thing she knows that she was no longer with James and Victor, Emily thought back of what happen before she passed out form using the plants and running down the trailing of fighting that was left behind from James and Victor against what they were fighting. Emily remembered something black flashing before passing out, the odd thing while she was passed out that she thought she dreamed she left the planet was elsewhere. She figured that she made that up while she was passed out, Emily sat up and looked around the room. As soon as Emily did that she yelp and got off the bed went to the corner of the room. The thing on the other side jumped as well, it was either thing or a monster and honestly Emily wasn't sure what to call what she was looking at. She got use to hanging around James and Victor but this seem another league in itself.

It was a man that look like a blond surfer, he even has the blue eyes to go with it but he has a hundred eyes or maybe even more. The surfer dude was just stares at her but he didn't say anything, Emily wasn't sure what to do or if she should do anything. Before she could make up her mind at she heard footsteps in the hallway and the door flew open, a thirty year old man and a ten year old girl came in. Emily looked at the two that just entered and realized that the man has goat legs, making him a satyr if she remembered the stories she heard of the Greek gods. The man was a couple of inches taller than she was, he has a hat hanging from his belt as well as a baseball bat. He was wearing a polo shirt and pants, he has a goatee as well of which made him look like he was in thirties, if he didn't have the goatee that he would like he was in his twenties. The girl has black hair that was in a ponytail, electric blue eyes and what she was wearing surprised Emily. For as she could remember that she was about the only girl that wears shirts and pants, but the black hair girl was also a shirt and pants. The pants were black but the shirt was orange with the words Camp Halfblood on it and the girl spoke.

"Oh good you been out for a couple of days. You woke up just in time." Emily looked at the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lauren Huntington. This is Gleeson Hedge." Lauren gestured to the satyr before nodded to the surfer dude. "That is Argus, he is the head of Security here at camp." Emily looked at the surfer dude before looking back at the girl.

"Camp?"

"Camp Halfblood, it's a safe place for demigods. For people like us."

"But I can't be a demigod. I just have odd powers."

"Hang on." Emily looked at Gleeson. "You mean you been using your demigod powers?"

"I am not a demigod." Lauren spoke up.

"If you not a demigod, than how is that you can use those powers and why you were only raised by one parent." Emily looked at Lauren, unsure of how to answer that. She thought back to what her father said before he died, that both Emily and Steve were special and she knows parents say that to their children. However it seem like her father knew something that she didn't, he always brought up that one day that he would tell them why they were extra special. Even though they got beat up or made fun for been odd or too small. Lauren was looking at Emily. "Didn't your parent tell you being a demigod?"

"I think he knew but he never brought exactly. He brought that we were special."

"We? Gleeson and I only found you." Emily wasn't surprise by that.

"Before my father died that I had a twin brother. After he died that we went to an orphanage. Than a couple adopted me just before I started things, like Argus, Gleeson and the two snake women, but they didn't adopted my brother and were taken away from each other. Two years ago a couple of men found me and killed the same two snake women that you two killed. They offered to take me in of which I accepted and I tried to look for my brother but I could find him."

"We will try to find him. But we need to show you around though." Emily started to follow Lauren out of the room and stopped suddenly when she realized that her bag was not in the room.

"Where is my bag?"

"Oh, I put it in my cabin for the time being till you woke up. We can get it once we finished the tour." Emily was glad but she couldn't help but worry if something happen to a couple of her things. Lauren and Gleeson showed Emily around the camp and the last place they went to was the Zeus cabin of where Lauren stayed and got Emily her bag. As soon as Lauren showed Emily of where she was going to stay for the next few nights that Emily sat the last bunk that was recently vacant that was giving to her. Once she was on the bunk that she opened her bag, there was some of the clothes she has as well as the couple of blankets and the bear that Bucky gave to her of which was wearing a blue shirt and jacket. Her brother had gave her some left over material from his shirt and a jacket that he had, her father made it so that the materials were made a shirt and jacket made for a bear. When she pulled everything out that she realized something, at the bottom of the bag was two daggers that were clearly not made on earth. Not only that but there was a blue leather jacket and a blue leather outfit that consist of a shirt and pants that clear would fit a woman's form after reaching her prime. Emily was confused by the daggers and outfit before she shrugged before she put her things back into her bag.

When Emily put her things away that it was time for dinner, so she left the Hermes cabin and she was at the back of the line. When she reached the pavilion that she put some of her food, like everyone else, in the fire before sitting back down at the Hermes table. As Emily ate that she looked around, there was campers at every table but two of the tables, one being Hera's of which was not surprise. For Hera has never cheated on Zeus while she was married to Zeus and as far as she knows that Hera never blessed anyone. The other table that doesn't have anyone at it was the Demeter table, Emily was confused earlier when Lauren told her that Demeter didn't have children. For Demeter made no vow or was the goddess of marriage, Lauren explained to her that Demeter had children in the past but the last child she had was over a hundred years ago, not since the Roman Empire. When Emily looked at the Demeter cabin that she could smell Jasmine after a rainfall, not only that but Emily has a feeling that she was suppose to be in that cabin. After everyone finished that Chiron, the activities director, stood up before he spoke.

"As everyone knows that a couple of days ago that one of our demigods and satyrs, Lauren and Gleeson, brought an unconscious demigod to camp. She finally woke up earlier today. Her name is Emily Rogers." Everyone looked at Emily as Chiron spoke, Emily looked back at them after a few moments that Chiron went on. "We should keep head out to the firework beach for it is time for the Fourth of July fireworks." Emily took a sharp intake of breath, that meant that today was her tenth birthday that day. "So let's head out... " Chiron seem to have stumbled and looked above her and gasp as well as everyone else looked up as well making Emily looked up when she realized that above her was green light. Emily nearly choked for in the green light was a sheave of wheat and a red poppy, than the light started to fade along with the sheave of wheat but the red poppy stay. The red poppy drop into Emily's hand than the poppy moved down to her wrist and it's stem wrapped itself around her wrist. The dining pavilion was silent, Emily was confused of what happened than Chiron broke the silence. "All Hail, Emily Rogers, daughter of Demeter, goddess of the Harvest, agriculture, grains, fertility of the earth, and the seasons."

When she headed down to the beach that she ask Lauren about what that light was and Lauren explain that was claiming. Everyone seem shocked that there was a daughter of Demeter among them, in the days that follow that Emily found herself taking care of the strawberry fields with the help of the nymphs and satyrs. But considering she was the only demigod, in the camp, that has ability and control over the plants as well as being able to help the plants grow better that she was the main that kept care of the fields. Being the main one charge of the strawberry fields helped Emily to use and control her plant abilities better as well as the nymphs and Satyrs helping her. Expect for Gleeson, of who took it upon himself to be her protector and train her using a sword, she used one of the swords for training when Gleeson trains her. Lauren also helped train her with a sword and a dagger as well as teach her of the myths and other things of the godly world. Since the claiming that Emily tried to figure out what the poppy was and what to do it for it just stays on her wrist and she couldn't remove the poppy. But it was a living poppy for she was able to control it and use it to fight or defend herself if she wanted to but she was more focus on what the point of the poppy was and trying to get off than anything else about it.

A week after Emily arrived to camp and being claimed that she entered her cabin and stopped when she saw a woman sitting on the bed next to Emily's bed. She was quite beautiful, one of the most beautiful women at Emily has ever seen so far. The woman has long straight blond that was much like Emily's and Steve's hair color, maybe a couple of shades lighter than theirs. For her blond hair was more of color of ripe wheat while Emily's and Steve's blond hair was a little darker than ripe wheat. But the woman's eyes were a different colors than Emily's eyes for the woman's eyes were a warm brown color like recently fertile earth. She was wearing a bright green dress with a dark cape, the woman got up and took a few steps towards Emily. As the woman moved towards her that Emily noticed that as the woman moved that that the dress gave her the appearance of fresh plant that seem to be breaking through the fertile earth. On her head she has a crown of woven corn leaves and adornments of poppies, the scent of a rainstorm over a field of Jasmine was stronger than it was before and it seem the small was coming from the woman herself. At first glance, the woman didn't like a warrior or a fighter but as Emily looked at her that she realized that the woman seem to have a surprisingly warlike figure and around her waist was a belt and on the belt was a gold sword. The woman was looking at Emily as well and it was the woman that spoke up first.

"You seem to be more grown than I thought you would be when you entered this camp."

"Who are you?" The woman tilted her head.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emily glared at her, as she looked more closely at the woman that Emily realized something.

"You are Demeter?" The woman nodded when Emily said that, Emily wasn't sure what to say to do. There was a million things she wanted to say and do when and if she meet her mother, even more came when she was claimed a week ago by Demeter. Making Emily and Steve the first children of Demeter in hundreds of years but there was one thing she wanted to know. "Where is Steve? Why is he not here?" Her mother sighed and out her hands together.

"Steve is still in New York. He is not here because his path is different."

"But he is my brother."

"I know and you will see him again. That I know for sure, but not now."

"Why not, he was the one constant thing in my life till about three to four years ago."

"Because there are things you two need to learn and what you two need to learn that you have to do it on different paths for time." Emily opened her mouth but her mother spoke up. "I know you want Steve here and soon, so do I. He may come here one day but if he does I am not sure when and it won't be any time soon. But I promise you two will be together once again." Emily thought of what her mother said.

"When will we be together?"

"I don't know." Emily sighed before she spoke once more.

"What about the poppy?"

"An old weapon that I gave it to my first two demigod child, there is one more like it. The other one will be Steve's." Emily looked at the poppy as her mother went on. "Grasp the poppy." Emily did as her mother ask and the poppy changed into a celestial bronze sword, the hilt was green and the side facing her was a picture of her mother. Emily looked at the blade and watched as summer became fall, than winter than spring, Emily turned the sword around and on the other side of the hilt was another picture. but this one was of ... "Steve, that is part of the magic of the two swords. For the first two demigods I had were a set of twins and the swords would pass on to the closest siblings. When my last two demigod children died that they return to me and I kept them, for a long time, I didn't have any more children not until I meet your father and I gave birth to a set of twins once again. Now I pass the swords back to my children once more. Let go of the sword." Emily stared at her mother of who merely nodded and Emily let go, instead of the sword falling that the sword went back to being a poppy. Emily looked back at her mother.

"What now?"

"Train." Her mother paused before she went on. "Emily, I want you to know, that I have watched you and your brother your whole life. I would be honest that I wasn't sure if I liked the idea of you going with those two men, after watching what you were doing that I wasn't not as bothered with it for it helped you to learn your abilities and to fight of which is more than most other demigods know when they come here. I also want you to know that I will keep on watching you two till you two die or out of the sight of the gods."

"Out of sight of the gods?" Her mother nodded.

"There are places of the gods don't dare to go. For those places is where our powers are weak or we have no power at all. If you go to such a place that I can't help, that you have to rely on what you know." Before Emily could ask anything more that her mother disappeared in a green light.


	5. Project Demigod

Six years later

"Please don't go!" Emily and Lauren stood on top of the hill, standing in front of them was Lauren's four older half brothers, John, Thomas, Luke and Richard. In the last six years that Emily and Lauren became close for Lauren and Emily were the youngest at camp and were the same age. However John was the oldest at camp currently or was at any rate for John was twenty two while Thomas was twenty while Luke and Richard were eighteen. All four of them signed up for the French army, with the rumors of a war coming that Emily and Lauren were worried about them. They couldn't help it for it was Lauren's brothers and in a sense the four of them were like brothers to Emily just like she considered Lauren her sister as well as best friend. With Emily and Lauren was also Gleeson of who look the same as he did when she first meet Gleeson six years ago.

"Lauren, we talked about this, besides we have been trained as demigods, army training won't be hard. We all know at some point we would leave and at some point a war would broke out." It was Emily that responded.

"But it's unfair, I lost a close friend and a brother ten years ago, even though you may not be my real brothers, I still consider you as such and I don't want to lose another four brother." It was well known by that point that there was another child of Demeter out there, since Emily brought having a twin brother. But he hadn't been brought to camp yet, of which was a bit annoying to Emily, it seem like if the fates were trying to keep Steve away from the camp or at least for the time being. John looked at Emily before he spoke once more.

"Emily, we have or protect this country as well as our home country of France and we don't want the entire camp to be killed, more so with you and Lauren. I know that other demigods would join this war in the next few years and it is better to join sooner and hope that less demigods join than join later and have most of the demigods dead. We will write as often as possible and come here when we can." John and the other three hugged Emily and Lauren before they walked down the hill, towards the army truck that was waiting for them. Emily felt like crying, the last time she cried like how she was feeling was when the one couple adopted her all those years ago. As the four brother of Zeus got into the truck that Gleeson spoke.

"We will see them soon." Suddenly he bang the baseball bat in front of him making Emily and Lauren jump. "All right, cupcakes, time to go back to training so march." As Emily and Lauren made their way back into camp that Lauren leaned to Emily and spoke quietly.

"I think we are already in an army." Emily giggled just as Gleeson spoke.

"I heard that." Emily and Lauren burst into laughter as they ran from a satyr waving his baseball bat over his head.

Three years later, Colonel Phillps' pov

Colonel Phillips stood at the edge of the runaway as the plane landed and stopped, the pilot told him of what happen when Agent Carter and Doctor Abraham Erskine. At least Doctor Abraham Erskine made it out, his problem now was to find someone to replace Peggy Carter. As soon as the plane stopped that they open the door and put the stairs next to the plane and Dr. Erskine came out. Colonel Phillips walked over to him before he spoke.

"Welcome to the U.S., Doctor."

"It's a pleasure, Colonel." Colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine walked over to the army jeep that was waiting for them. "Colonel, there is something that I heard of that maybe you could tell me."

"What is it?"

"While I was captured, besides hearing about the legends of an ancient artifact, that I heard of a group that are demigods of who half mortal and half God." Colonel Phillips stopped and stiffen when Dr. Erskine said that, Dr. Erskine stopped and looked at him.

"Is there a reason you want to know about that? Are you planning on using your serum on one of them?"

"No, but if it is true about these demigods, I think it would be a good idea to have a backup plan if the serum doesn't work. But do you know if it is true that there are demigods?"

"As a matter of fact, I do know that it is true for I came across some of them."

A week later, Emily's pov

"This sucks." Emily was sitting on one of the bunks in the Zeus cabin, in the bunk next to her was Lauren, like usual Emily and Lauren were wearing their orange shirts and some pants that were made for training, along with tennis shoes. Half of the campers that were over eighteen went to join the American army, that half was males but some of the males campers didn't join the army. So the camp was mostly filled with female campers from the age range of 12 to 20, male campers under the age of 18 and no younger than 12 and few few males over the age of eighteen. It has been two years since the U.S. joined the war and three years since the last time Emily and Lauren saw Lauren's older brothers but the last time they heard from them. The last time they heard from the four was two weeks in form of a letter telling them of what happen and that they gained the ranks of lieutenant. "There is nothing we can do here. All we do here is train, we are demigods and there are demigods and mortals fighting in this war and it was started by a demigod as well."

"We also pulled pranks too."

"Yes, but it was more fun if the camp is fuller than what is now, I mean there are 30 or 40 campers here and twenty or thirty of them are females. Most of those females are the Aphrodite campers. I mean come on, unless if we're children to Hermes, what is the point of pranking those campers, we can't curse or make me rhyme or anything like that. If we do prank them they would chase us with make up, that sucks even worse than doing nothing. If we are going to get chased after we pull a prank, I prefer to get chased by the Hermes at least they would make it worth while with the chasing."

"That's true." Silence filled the cabin, after a few minutes that Lauren yelped like she thought of something making Emily jump up and fall to the floor of the cabin.

"What?" Lauren looked at Emily.

"What if we joined the army?"

"Oh come on, don't you remember what your brothers told us not to do? Not only that but it is unlike they would accepted females into the army." Lauren was about ready to to respond when there was a voice from the door.

"For the most part it is true that the army may not accepted females into the army unless if there is a reason of why." Emily managed to get off the floor as Lauren got off the bed, standing just inside the doorway were three men. Two of them were in their fifties and the other one was at least a couple years older than Emily and Lauren. One of the two older men has brown hair that was greying slightly and brown eyes and the other older man has grey/white hair with brown eyes. The younger man has dark brown hair or darker than the older brown hair man and also has brown eyes. Emily looked at Lauren of who merely shrugged and Emily looked back at the three men and spoke.

"Who are you three? Are you demigods?" The older brown hair man step forward.

"We were given permission to enter the camp. I am Colonel Chester Phillips." He gestured to the grey/white hair man. "This Doctor Abraham Erskine." Than he gestured to the younger man. "This is Howard Stark. You see we are part of the SSR or the Strategic Scientific Reserve. We are planning on making an army of super soldiers." Lauren spoke up.

"Made up of female demigods?" Dr. Erskine spoke.

"Well not really female demigods. I came up with a serum that will give someone super strength along with other some others. There is a chance that it may not work and so in the last week we managed to gather demigods as well as mortal men. The mortal men, as you refer to that are demigods, are part of the super soldier program. But if the super solider program may not work that we came up the idea to form another camp that we labeled as project demigod. I heard that there was demigods and it was more or less confirmed in the last week that was true. We managed to bring in quit e a few demigods, both from the armies and loner demigods."

"John, Luke, Richard and Thomas part of this group?"

"No. Due to having their own units and their superior officers refusing to let them out of their position to join project demigod to lead them." Emily was confused and spoke.

"No offense, but why come here?" This time Howard spoke.

"We are still need a few more demigods and a couple of people to lead them and the demigods that were trained here brought this camp up. Those demigods brought of suggesting you two to lead Project demigod, though at the moment we are the gathering everyone together. Than it would be training time." Than Colonel Phillips spoke.

"During that training time, you both would be training the demigods or at least over see their training as well as overseeing the super solider training." Emily looked back at Lauren of who looked at her before she spoke.

"Well it will beats being bored to death with a war going on. Besides, I think I will same fun with this." Emily rolled her eyes, ever since Emily and Lauren turned twelve that Lauren started to date and at was when Lauren tries to set Emily up and she has been doing that for the last Sven years. So Emily figured that Lauren would become even more determine to set Emily's up even if Emily didn't care to have a boyfriend or even think about dating.

"We will join you." Colonel Phillips nodded.

"You two will given the ranks of Lieutenant. Now you need to pick about ten other demigods from this camp to come with you."

The following few months Emily and Lauren were busy with getting set up as well as having files set up about themselves along with the demigod files. Also they got to know the loner demigods and test each demigod to see their strengths and weakness. After all that, that Emily and Lauren set up a training program to help improve the weakness of the demigods as well as help improve their strengths. During that time Emily kept a look out for Steve or Bucky, she was not sure if they joined the army but that wouldn't have surprised Emily if they did. When December of 1941 rolled around that Emily started to lose the hope that she may not ever see them again.

Bucky's pov

It was December of 1941, it has been about 13 to 14 years since Bucky and Steve last saw Emily. Honestly, Bucky felt that he failed Emily greatly in not being able to find her and he felt like he lost part of himself that day when Emily was taken away from him. He remember thinking as Emily looked back at them form the back of the car that he should have gave her the promise ring that his mother gave to him as a promise to be there for her and that he would find her one day. But Bucky knows that the bear he gave to her was still with her when she left and he hoped that she still has it. At the moment Bucky was walking down the street in his new uniform, he got his orders that day as work as his uniform. He figured that he would find Steve somewhere on the streets, he hoped that Steve was not getting beat up again. Than Bucky heard Steve's voice and from the following sound that Bucky knew that Steve got into another fight. Bucky signed and followed the sound into an alleyway of where there was a bigger man beating up Steve and Steve was trying to defend himself. Bucky walked over and managed to get the guy away from Steve.

"Hey. Pick on someone your size." The guy tries to bit Bucky but Bucky managed to dodge the hits with ease since he done this so many times. Than Bucky hit the guy in the face before kicking him from behind. Than Bucky walked back over to where Steve was. "Sometimes, I think you like getting punched."

"I had him on the ropes." Bucky saw the piece of paper on the floor and went to pick it up, knowing all to well of what was the paper. Since Steve does this four other times at least and this was mostly likely the fifth one. As Bucky picked up the paper and unfolded it that he spoke up.

"How many times is this?" When he unfolded it that he saw what city Steve was from now. "You're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form. And seriously Jersey?" Bucky was concern about Steve, Bucky lost one close friend, he didn't want to lose his best friend as well even if Steve wanted to lay down his life for his country. As Bucky spoke that it seemed that Steve noticed the army uniform that Bucky was wearing.

"You get your orders."

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out first thing in the morning. To England." Steve sigh when Bucky said that.

"I should be going." Bucky smiled before putting his arm around his neck and they started walking down the alleyway.

"Come on. We got to clean you up."

"Why? Where we going?" Bucky handed him a newspaper and Steve took it.

"The future." After a few hours they went to the World Exposition of tomorrow. As they entered the World Exposition that Bucky spoke up. "I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in new York." He knows it was a bit hard for Steve to find a girl, but Bucky knew that Steve needed a girl, he hoped that Steve might like the girl that was to be his date for the night. "You know there's three and a half million here?"

"I'll settle for just one."

"Good thing I took care of that." Bucky waved at two girls that were waiting for them as well as the two girls were waving at them. One of the girls shouted at Bucky.

"Hey Bucky!" One of the two girls was a blond and the other girl was a brunette.

"What'd you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff." When the girls saw the show that Howard Stark was putting on that Bucky and Steve went over to the show with them. Bucky hardly notice that Steve wasn't paying much attention till after the floating car failed he turned around and started to speak to Steve. "Why don't we treat this ladies to a dance?" He noticed that Steve was gone and he saw Steve going up to one of the buildings, Bucky followed him with the two girls just behind him. When Bucky and the two girls were close to the building that he asked them to stay there before he entered. Steve was standing in front of one of the things that shows the face in a soldier's uniform, Bucky touched Steve's shoulder and Steve turned around. "Come on. You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Bucky knew what Steve was thinking of doing again.

"You're really going to do this again?"

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck."

"As who, Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this."

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war."

"I know it's a war."

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are men lying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me." Bucky looked at Steve, Steve was too small to go into war, he could be killed easier than Bucky could.

"Right. 'Cause you got nothing to prove." Steve and Bucky stood there watching each other than one of the girls spoke.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" Bucky turned to face the two girls.

"Yes, we are." Than he turned back to Steve and walked backwards towards the two girls. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky walked back over to Steve and hugged him, as Bucky walked back to Steve that he spoke.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk." Bucky walked back over to the girls. "Be careful. Don't win the war till I get there!" Bucky turned and saluted before trying around and spoke to the girls.

"Come on, girls. They're playing our song." As Bucky walked away with the two girls that he thought back to Emily, wondering where she was and what she was doing. As soon as the war ends that he was planning on finding her, if not for Steve's sake for his own sake and piece of mind. Bucky hardly noticed that one of the people that walked past him was the woman he was thinking about.

The next day Bucky flew to England, as he looked down at the ground that his thoughts drifted back to his childhood with Emily and Steve. Even though Emily and Steve were a bit small for their age, they were as close to siblings as Bucky could ever ask for. The best part was that Emily was always willing to get dirty just to play with Bucky and Steve in different games. It was a nice change form the other girls he meet and know, even since he last saw Emily, for the other girls he meet haven't been as well to get dirty as Emily was. The three of them were like the three sides of a pyramid, Bucky was like the protective older brother, Steve was the one who stood up for people while Emily was the sweet and caring sister who looked after them when they get hurt. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to think of what Emily looked like it was hard to remember every detail of her. But he remembers her long straight blond hair and light blue eyes that were like the mix of the blue of the ocean and the sky, and her skin was slightly tanned. Bucky could only remember those features because she had the same skin, eye and hair color as Steve.

As the plane flew over the ocean that Bucky fell asleep, as he fell asleep that he found himself in some sort of camp or something. It was hard to tell for sure but he could see cabins but he couldn't make out details of the cabins themselves expect that there was twelve cabins in a u shape. There was a campfire in the middle of the cabins, an eight year old girl, in brown robes and with a poker, was sitting next to the flames poking at the flames. Bucky was concerned that this girl might hurt herself as he walked towards her, for poking at the fire was never a good idea. But as he watched her that the girl seem to know what she was doing, but he was still worried that something might happen to her. Than the eight year girl spoke, her voice sounded like an eight year old but her voice also sounded ancient at the same time as well. It sent shivers down his spine like he was standing in front of a god or goddess instead of an eight year old.

"So you have come to the hearth at last, Bucky Barnes." Bucky froze when the girl said that, he opened his mouth slightly before closing it, he wondered of how she knows his name but he also wondered of how she knows that he was there. Than the girl turned and looked at him, he could see her brown hair but her eyes were not what he expect for her eyes were flames but they seem to gentle and cozy like a campfire or a fire in the fireplace at home.

"Who are you?"

"For now, it is unimportant but you will know who I am in due time. Please sit though." Bucky sat down next to her and looked at the girl. She put the poker across her lap and looked at him. "I am sure you are wondering why you are here and what this place is?"

"Yes. Where am I?"

"Well the daughter of Demeter will tell you when she finds you." Bucky raised an eyebrow when the girl said that.

"Demeter as in the Greek goddess of the harvest?"

"Yes." The girl tilted her head and spoke as Bucky stared at her in with disbelief in his face. "I know you don't believe it but you forget about this dream when you wake up. I only brought you here with a purpose."

"What is that?"

"I know that one of the gods took Emily away from Steve and yourself. I think it might have been Hera for you three to be ready for your paths when they happen."

"What does this have to do with anything and how do you know about Steve and Emily?" She smiled lightly when he said that.

"It is a long story, young one. But you will know what it has to do with what will happen or what I seen in the future. However with some of it, it tears me to see happen. I can't see of everything that will happen. You and your two friends will need to count in each other. So." She reached out and touched his forehead and suddenly he glowed in orange light before it disappeared and she pulled away. "In order to make sure you do what you need to do in this war and beyond the war that I put a blessing on you that you will find your way back home by your true love."

"Who is that?"

"Just know this, that you have meet her and you already formed that bond with her even though neither one of you realized it at the time." The scene started to fade away and the girl spoke once more. "Farewell, Bucky Barnes, until you return to the hearth." He woke up to being shaken by a flight attendant. He picked up his bags and left the airplane. As he entered the airport that he looked back at the plane, he remembered going to sleep and that he had a dream but the dream he had on the plane was slipping away from him. For a strange reason he felt like he was starting on a long journey to find home, something he felt never really had and the only family he ever had was Steve and Emily. Bucky turned around and walked through the airport to get to his base so he could join his unit.


	6. Family once more and training

Steve's pov

Once again Steve tried to enlist and once again, he was rejected, he was getting tired of being rejected and he always felt bad about not being able to find Emily. But being rejected from the army because he was small and have some health issues was getting on his nerves. He wanted to Steve his country and have the spirit to defend his country even if he didn't want to kill anyone. He wanted the bulling to end, not matter who they were to where he came from, Steve was also getting tired of being bullied but he always stood up for himself as best as he could. Of which was not all the time, because of the rejection that he went to a movie and one of the men didn't shut up. As a result of Steve telling the man to be quiet that the said male took him outside and started to beat Steve up. Steve did his best to fight back but he kept getting punched and hit, there was a couple of times that Steve tried to hit the man but failed. When the man hit him against the wall and the trash cans that the man spoke

"You don't know when to give up do you." Steve got up and looked at him with his hands in front of him.

"I could do this all day." He went to hit the guy but the guy blocked it and hit him again. When Steve fell again that he heard Bucky.

"Hey. Pick on someone your size." Steve got up as Bucky fought with the guy. By hitting him in the face before kicking him away, Bucky walked back over to Steve. "Sometimes, I think you like getting punched."

"I had him on the ropes." Bucky bent down and picked up the reject letter that he got from the latest the time he tried to enlist in the army. Steve knew what was coming when Bucky picked up the letter. "How many times is this?" Steve didn't pay too much attention to ever word till Bucky reached the last couple of words. "Seriously Jersey?" Steve looked at Bucky and noticed the uniform that Bucky was wearing.

"You get your orders."

"The 107. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out first thing in the morning. To England." Steve sigh.

"I should be going." Bucky smiled and put his arm around his neck and they started walking down the alleyway.

"Come on. We got to clean you up."

"Why? Where we going?" Bucky handed him a newspaper and Steve took it.

"The future." After a few hours they went to the the World Exposition of tomorrow. As they entered that Bucky spoke. "I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in new York."

"You know there's three and a half million here?"

"I'll settle for just one."

"Good thing I took care of that." Bucky waved at two girls that were waiting for them. One shouted at him.

"Hey Bucky!"

"What'd you tell her about me?"

"Only the good stuff." They watched the stark show, Steve didn't pay much attention to the show and the floating car. As he looked around that he saw the Uncle Sam poster, Steve looked at the poster for a minute before Steve walked away from the show and Bucky. He entered another area of the World Exposition of tomorrow where there was a soldier thing and he stepped on it. He couldn't even see his own face in the soldier uniform. Than he felt Bucky touched his shoulder so Steve turned around to face Bucky. "Come on. You're kind of missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing."

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you." It was clear that Bucky knew what he was thinking of again.

"You're really going to do this again?"

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck."

"As who, Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Or worse, they'll actually take you."

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this."

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's war."

"I know it's a war."

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are men lying down their lives. I go no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me."

"Right. 'Cause you got nothing to prove." Steve and Bucky stood there watching each other than one of the girls spoke.

"Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" Bucky turned to face the girls.

"Yes, we are." Than he turned back to Steve and walked backwards. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky walked back and hugged him, as Bucky walked back to him that he spoke.

"You're a punk."

"Jerk." Bucky let go and walked towards the girls. "Be careful. Don't win the war till I get there!" Bucky turned and saluted before trying around and spoke to the girls.

"Come on, girls. They're playing our song." As Bucky and the two girls walked away that Steve turned and walked away and towards the area to where the enlist center was. A few minutes later Steve was in the enlist center inside a room with a doctor. Just as the doctor was setting up that a nurse walked in and whispered something to the doctor. Than the doctor spoke and walked towards the curtain.

"Wait here." Steve looked at him puzzled.

"Is there a problem?"

"Just wait here." Than the doctor left the room. Steve looked around and he thought of what Bucky said to him before he came here, he wondered if they figured it out and he panicked slightly. So Steve got up from the table he was sitting on before going to the chair and put on his shoes that were next to the chair. Just as he started to put his shoes on that a MP entered the room and he looked at the soldier before an elderly man entered and he nodded to the soldier.

"Thank you." The MP left the room so it was just Steve and the old man. They stared at each other for a few moments before the elderly man spoke.

"So you want to go over seas, kill some nazis?" Steve was puzzled when the man asked him that question.

"Excuse me?"

"I am Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Steve Rogers." Steve watched Dr. Erskine to go over to the bed and put the folder down and open them. "Where are you from?"

"Queens, 63rd street and Utopia parkway. Before that Germany." He looked at Steve. "This trouble you?" Steve shook his head.

"No." Steve was not bothered by the fact that this man was a German.

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers. Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities."

"That might be the wrong file."

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries." He had picked up the file and walked back over to Steve. "But you didn't answer my question, do you want to kill nazis?" Steve looked around before looking back at Dr. Erskine.

"Is this a test?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're come from."

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy. I can offer you a chance. Only a chance." The guy left the room and Steve followed him quickly.

"I'll take it."

"Good."

"So where is the little guy from? Actually?"

"Brooklyn."

"Congratulations, soldier." Dr. Erskine handed Steve the file and Steve opened to see that he was approved, Steve looked up and he half expected Dr. Erskine walk away but he was still standing there. "I am curious of one thing, do you by any chance have a twin sister by the name of Emily Rogers?" Steve was stunned, he never put down the fact he had a twin sister on any of his forms.

"I do have a twin sister by that name but the last time I saw her was when we were six a few months short of seven. Why do you ask?"

"Follow me." Steve was confused as he followed the doctor till they reached the outside of the building of where there two woman standing there, one was blond and the other was black haired. Steve couldn't see the fact of the blond hair one but he could see the black hair one and he could see that she has electric blue eyes. The black hair female noticed Dr. Erskine and she was about ready to say something but her eyes landed on Steve and her eyes widen. It seems the blond hair woman noticed her friend's expression and turned around to face Steve and Dr. Erskine.

Emily's pov

Emily and Lauren went to the World Exposition with Howard and Dr. Erskine, Emily and Lauren haut walked around as Howard put on his show. After a while that they went towards the direction of the enlist center to wait for Dr. Erskine, as they waited that Lauren kept pointing out different men that she thought would be a good pair for Emily. Emily was getting annoyed by it and they started arguing about whether or not Emily should haves boyfriend. Lauren seem to be more determine this ever before to find Emily a man, not that Emily wouldn't want to have own boyfriend. To Emily, it was just that none of the men that Lauren tried to set Emily up, both mortal and demigod, didn't attract Emily the way Lauren hoped they would. Emily wasn't sure what she was looking for when it comes to a man, she wasn't sure what standards she has for what she wants in the man she may marry. Romance, love, and everything else that goes along with it was something that Emily didn't think about too much. She figured that was mostly because she wanted to find Steve and Bucky so much before she goes into that part of her life.

As Emily and Lauren argued that Emily heard the doors open and some footsteps approaching them. Emily figured that it was Dr. Erskine that was coming and the the knot likely found someone to join the super soldier program. Lauren looked behind him and was about ready to say someone when her eyes suddenly widen of which confused Emily. So Emily turned to see why Lauren's eyes widen, at first she thought it might be Colonel Phillips instead of someone that Dr. Erskine found but that thought was proven wrong when Emily turned. Sure enough Dr. Erskine stood there and next to him stood a man that was about four inches shorter than Emily was. His hair was blond and his eyes were blue, his hair and eye color were the same color as her own hair and eye color. He was slightly tanned, but he was small, skinny and sickly. Despite that, that Emily knew who it was at once due to the fact that as Emily grew that the picture of Steve on her sword hilt changed. In other words, she would know when she was face to face with her twin brother when and if she was able to find him. Emily thought that she may never see him again but fate was on her side.

"Steve?" When Emily said that, that Steve caught rather quickly.

"Emily?" Emily nodded, Steve hugged her and Emily hugged him back, as soon as Emily pulled away that she looked at him. Before she could ask of why he was here that he spoke up again. "Why are you enough in an army uniform?"

"I am part of the SSR, Strategic Scientific Reserve. A lieutenant in rank. what are you doing here?" Dr. Erskine spoke before Steve could answer.

"I recruited him into the program." Emily looked at Dr. Erskine in surprise before she could say anything that he went on. "Lieutenant, escort your brother to his place and pack. As well as escort him to camp and for his fittings."

"Yes sir, come on Steve." Emily jumped the couple of steps and Steve quickly followed, she lead him over to one of the pack cars that was used for the SSR. It didn't take lo to get to Steve's place, when they reached there that Emily and Steve started to pack his things. As she put the suitcase on the bed that she looked at the nightstand and saw some pictures there. One was Steve, maybe a year ago, with another man standing next to him and both seem to be laughing at something. Emily picked up the picture and looked at, Steve looked rather small next to the other man in the picture. Steve put a couple of his things in the suitcase when Emily held the picture towards Steve and spoke as he looked up at the picture and her. "Who is that?" Steve looked confused when she asked that, than it seem to hit him that she really didn't know who that was.

"I forget for a second that we haven't seen each other in over a decade. But that is Bucky." Emily looked at the picture, she was surprised of how much Bucky changed over the years. Emily set the picture down.

"Funny how something like happens after family is reunited." As soon as they were done that they went back to the car and went to Camp Leigh, the next morning that Emily took Steve to his fittings and his uniform was soon made and given to him within a day. The day after the fittings and getting his uniform that all the newest recruits were lined up, among them Steve. Emily stood to one side while some of the agents handed clipboards to the new soldiers and Lauren walked in front of the new recruits, Lauren spoke with her natural British accent. Emily knows that Lauren made her English accent more thick of which she does normally with the recruits in the super soldier program.

"Recruits, attention! Gentleman, I am Agent Huntington. I, along with Agent Rogers, supervise all operations for this division." One of the new recruits spoke up.

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? I thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army." Lauren stood in front of the recruit.

"What's your name, soldier?"

"Gilmore hodge, your majesty."

"Step forward, Hodge. Put your right forward." Hodge took a couple of steps forward, he looked pleased with himself as if he won a prize.

"We gonna wrasse. 'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." When he finished saying that, that Lauren punched him in the face, even though Emily knows Lauren dated a lot that even Emily knows that Lauren wouldn't got for someone like Hodge. As Hodge fell to the ground that a jeep drives up with Dr. Erskine and Colonel Phillips, Colonel Phillips spoke as he got out of the car.

"Agent Huntington!" Lauren turned around to face Colonel Phillips. Emily remained where she was, Dr. Erskine stood next to her and he whispered to her.

"If I said it before, I will say it again, the soldier should not get on yours or Lauren's bad side." Emily smirked and spoke.

"Who would have thought that. Honestly, I think the soldiers should be more worried about Lauren than me." Emily was close of snorting as well as Dr. Erskine, just after Emily whispered that to Dr. Erskine that Lauren spoke.

"Colonel Phillips."

"I can see that you are breaking in the candidates. That's good!" Lauren came over to where Emily and Dr. Erskine were, Colonel Phillips stood in front of Hodge. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes tells what to do." Hodge stood up and went back in line before he spoke.

"Yes, sir!" Colonel Phillips walked down the line of the new recruits.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men." Colonel Phillips looked at Steve as he falters, than Colonel Phillips looked at Dr, Erskine of who looked away. colonel Phillips looked away before he started walking and talking again. "And because they are going to get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best two armies in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell." When Colonel Phillips finished that he dismissed them, Emily looked at Steve of who looked at her and she merely nodded to the barracks before she turned and walked towards the area of the camp where Project Demigod was.


	7. Project Rebirth

"Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go, let's go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move!" Emily and Lauren were sitting in the jeep, they both turned around as Steve's squad came running towards where the jeep was parked. Emily noticed that Steve was in the back further behind than the others, that was a concern and she was glad that Steve didn't go to Camp Halfblood for she would be worried to what might happen in demigod training. "Squad halt!" The squad stopped, Steve was breathing heavy. "That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Rogers and Agent Huntington." The soldiers ran to the pole as some of them yelled.

"Move! Move!" Emily could hear the sergeant yelling at them.

"Come on get up there. If that's all you got, this army's in trouble! Get up there Hodge! Come one get up there! Nobody's got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let's go! Get back into formation!" As the others fell in that Emily noticed Steve walking to the flag pole, Emily looked at Lauren of who looked at Emily. Than Lauren smiled slightly guessing at what she thinks was going to happen, Emily knows of what was going to happen. "Rogers! I said fall in!" Steve looked up at the pole before he bent down and pulled the pin out, making the pole fall down to the ground. The sergeant and the other soldiers seem stunned and surprise, but it wasn't as surprising to Emily and Lauren. Steve walked over to the sergeant and handed him the flag.

"Thank you, sir." Steve climbed into the back of the jeep next to Emily, Emily smiled slightly at her brother before the jeep drove off to camp. Emily noticed as they drove off that there was a slight pink tinge on Lauren's cheeks, Emily shifts her hand so that Steve could see her mouth but Lauren could and Emily mouthed to her.

'Someone has a crush.' Lauren looked ready to hit her with her clipboard at that remark, Emily couldn't help but notice in the last few days that Lauren seem to have develop a crush on Steve of which Emily found rather funny. Lauren just gave Emily the perfect chance to make fun of her with her crush on Steve, honestly Emily wasn't sure when that crush develop. After eight years of Lauren trying to set her up that it was fun to tease Lauren for a change for having a crush. Than Lauren spoke up.

"Emily, have you heard from John or the others?" Emily shook her head, it has been a month since they heard any news to Lauren's brothers.

"No, I sent an Iris message to Chiron yesterday asking him that question. He hadn't heard anything about them, I don't dare send an Iris Message to them, due to the war as well the chance of them being around mortals."

"Iris message?" Emily and Lauren looked at Steve when he asked that question, Lauren than looked at Emily before she spoke.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Emily shrugged.

"Uh, it slipped my mind." David, the driver as well as a demigod, chuckled when Emily said that.

"It slipped your mind to tell your own brother, a full one at that, that you both are demigods. That all four of us are demigods."

"But demigods are myths."

"No they are not." Emily reached out a hand and the branches of the trees reached out towards them, Emily grasp one of the branches and focus and an apple grew on the branch. Emily took the apple off the branch and let go of the branch and allowed it to go back before tossing the apple to Steve. "If they were, than I wouldn't be able to do that. Not only that but if you remember the plants around us, when we were younger, were healthier. I am sure you noticed that happened when it was just you and just not me and you." Emily looked at Steve as he ought about that before he looked at Emily.

"When did you learn you were a demigod?"

"Nine years ago, ten years next July with the expedition of he last about five months that I have been at Camp Halfblood, a place of where demigods are trained and is a safe haven for people like us."

"Than how come I never went there or learned about this before?"

"I wish I know. The only thing I know is that we were going two different ways for a time for what we needed to do required us to learn different things before we meet again and face whatever we are to face. Whatever that is suppose to mean." Steve looked at Emily and the rest of the drive was in silence. The last three days that Emily kept going between the area for the demigod and the rest of the base to check on the progress of both Project demigod and the super soldier program. The day before of when they were going to create the first super soldier that Emily went with Dr. Erskine to talk to him about the first super soldier. Just as they reached the command tent that Colonel Phillips left it.

"Oh good, the two people I wanted to see. Lieutenant Rogers, how is Project Demigod doing?"

"Good and they are ready to fight if the super soldier program fails. I may add that hue are willing to help fight with the super soldiers if it should succeed. It may help if we bring them I. The fight since there are demigods on the other side as well."

"Good. We shall depending on what tomorrow will bring." Colonel Phillips walked toward the training area. "So have you thought of the first one to pick for tomorrow?"

"Steven Rogers." Emily looked at Dr. Erskine in surprise, she knows that he brought Steve onto the base or enlist Steve at least. But she never really thought that he would pick Steve. Hey were walking towards where Steve was training.

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?"

"I'm more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice."

"When you brought a 90 pound Asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, 'what the hell.' Maybe he'd be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." Emily raised an eyebrow when Colonel Phillips referred to her brother as a gerbil.

"What I am than? A gerbil too?" Just than they reached the recruits and Steve was among the group of recruits. It seems that Colonel Phillips was unsure of how to respond to what Emily just said. Emily could hear Lauren from where she was standing.

"Up!" All the recruits got up and started doing jumping jacks, Colonel Phillips spoke up and didn't bother to answer the questions that Emily posed him.

"You stick a needle in that kid's arm, it's gonna go right through him."

"Come on girls." Emily watched as Steve struggling doing the jumping jacks, even though she was happy to finally find him again and flak to him face to face but she was still worried about what might happen tomorrow. She knows she would have been worried about Steve if he was in Project demigod or was at Camp Halfblood. For she was sure that she would have to defend him form the ares campers provided they picked on him like the bullies did.

"Look at that. He's making cry." Emily rolled her eyes when Colonel Phillips said that, she knows that Dr. Erskine didn't pick Steve because of his looks.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical."

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What's His Name's committees?"

"Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts."

"Than threw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast. He obeys orders. He's a soldier."

"He is a bully." Emily spoke up.

"Not only that but he must be the stupidest male on the face of the planet." Colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine looked at her. "Well he is, he still kept trying on flirting with me or Lauren no matter how many times we punch him in the face. Even after the first time that Lauren punched him. I am sure that Ares and Hercules are smarter than him. Ares is the God of War and Hercules the God of Strength. So they would go straight to fighting instead of thinking of a plan for the battle." Colonel Phillips snorted before he looked at Dr. Erskine and Emily.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor and Lieutenant. You win wars with guts." Colonel Phillips picked up a fake grenade as he spoke before he pulled the pin and tossed into the group of recruits that Steve was part of. "Grenade!" It was chaos, all of the men went running behind different stuff to be protected from the grenade. Lauren started towards the grenade but Steve quickly went over to the grenade and went on top of the grenade and he shouted at Lauren.

"Get away! Get back!" Emily looked at Colonel Phillips.

"It looks like Steve is the only one among the group with guts as you put it." Colonel Phillips looked at Emily, Emily smirked when he looked at her. There was a yell from one of the other soldiers.

"It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back into formation." Steve sat up and looked where Colonel Phillips, Dr. Erskine and Emily were.

"Is this a test?" Colonel Phillips looked at Emily and Dr. Erskine before he spoke.

"He's still skinny." Colonel Phillips walked away as Emily and Dr. Erskine smiled. The next day that Emily and Lauren escorted Steve to the rebirth chamber. Emily was sitting in the front of the car with the driver while Lauren and Steve were in the back of the car. As they drove through Brooklyn that Steve spoke up.

"I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." Emily smiled and shook her head slightly as Steve brought up the places he was beaten up at, it was not a big surprise to her that Steve would try to fight back.

"Did you have something against running away?" Emily smiled when Lauren asked Steve that question, she thought of answering that question but decided to let Steve answer just to see what he says and does around Lauren. For Emily was the only woman that he seem to be able to talk to normally.

"You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, you push back. They can't say no forever, right?"

"I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face."

"I guess I just don't know why you'd wanted to join the army if you were a beautiful dame. Or a... a woman. An agent, not a dame. You are a beautiful woman but..." Emily bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing at Steve. Emily could see the look Lauren was giving Steve from the rear view mirror, it was getting difficult for her not to laugh. So Emily covered her mouth with her hands trying her best not to laugh at Lauren and Steve.

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with one. Besides Emily. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."

"You must have danced."

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And the past few years, it just didn't seem to matter that much. I figured I'd wait."

"For what?"

"The right partner." Just than that they drove in front of a building and the driver parked the car before the three of them got out of the car. Once they were out of the car that Lauren walked towards on the buildings, so Emily spoke as Steve and herself walked over to one of the buildings.

"This way."

"What are we doing here?" Emily didn't say anything so Lauren spoke instead.

"Follow me." They entered the shop, as the three of them entered that a bell rang. There was an old woman in the shop that came out from behind a curtain, one that Emily knows and meet before a few times before that day.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" It was Lauren who spoke.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." The woman went to the counter and pushed a button, so that the secret door behind the bookshelf was revealed. Emily and Lauren entered the revealed hallway and Steve followed them through a bookshelf that opened before the three of them went through two doors. Inside was the room for project Rebirth, everyone was looking up at Steve when they entered the room. Emily was one side of Steve while Lauren was on Steve's other side, after a few moments that the three of them went down the stairs before heading over to Dr. Erskine.

"Good morning." There was a flash from a camera as Dr. Erskine and Steve shook hands, Dr. Erskine looked at the photographer. "Please, not now. Are you ready?" Steve nodded. "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat." Steve did as Dr. Erskine ask thought he seem a bit unsure to do that at first, Emily figure that was partly because she was standing there. When Steve took off his shirt, tie and hat that Steve climbed into the machine before laying down in it. Emily and Lauren remained where they were standing, watching Steve. "Comfortable?"

"It's a little big." Dr. Erskine chuckled when Steve said that. "Did you save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time." Dr. Erskine looked over at Howard. "Mr. Stark, how are your levels?" Emily looked over at Howard when Dr. Erskine said that before Howard spoke up.

"Levels at 100%." Howard looked at her and winked, Emily rolled her eyes when Howard did that.

"Good."

"We may dim half of the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be." As Howard spoke that he looked down at Steve than Dr. Erskine walked over to Emily and Lauren.

"Agent Huntington? Agent Rogers? Don't you two think you would be more comfortable in the booth?"

"Yes, of course, sorry." Both Emily and Lauren headed up to into the booth of where everyone else was that were not helping with the serum. When Emily sat down besides Lauren that she looked at Steve with worry, she wasn't sure what will happen with putting the serum in him. Part of her worry was what may happen with that serum mixed win demigod blood, Emily pointed this out to Dr. Erskine and he told her not to worry but she still couldn't help it. As they sat down that Dr. Erskine spoke through the mic.

"Do you hear me? Is this on?" Everyone looked at him and sat down in chairs if they were not sitting down already. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We began with a series of Microinjections into the subject's major groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays." Emily watched as the process started, she watched as Dr. Erskine put his hand on Steve's shoulder before it began and he took it away as the machine lifted from it's position to a standing position. Howard started the process, the thing reached seventy percent and Steve started to scream. When Emily heard the screaming that she ran out of the booth and went to the railing, as she reached the railing at Dr. Erskine went to the machine and was yelling.

"Steven!" Emily yelled from where she was standing holding onto the railing.

"Shut it down!" Dr. Erskine banged on the glass. Emily yelled again. "Shut it down!" Emily was worried something awful was happening to Steve, he was her only brother and they only be back together as a family for a week of which seems so unfair. Dr. Erskine looked to Howard before he spoke.

"Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark. Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" It was than that Steve yelled from inside of the machine.

"No! Don't! I can do this!" Howard went back to the handle and turned it to hundred percent. Emily was worried as it went to a hundred percent of what might be happening to her brother, she quickly went down to the platform that was halfway down the stairs. She was itching to grasp her poppy but she didn't dare do that, for it would become her sword, but she was nervous and needed to grab hold of something. So she grasp the railing and she was gripping it so hard that her knuckles became white. The light that she could see coming from the glass become brighter and the machine seem to causing sparks and than the light from the machine stopped. Emily remained where she was standing at the moment, Emily was to worried and scared to move at the moment. Dr. Erskine looked to the machine that Steve was in, she has no idea of what might have happen in there, than Dr. Erskine looked at Howard.

"Mr. Stark." Emily let go of the railing as the machine opened up and Dr. Erskine looked back at the machine, this was the moment that would confirm of all the what ifs of the two projects. As the machine opened up that Emily relax and she walked down the rest of the stairs, for Steve was no longer the small and fragile man that was entered the machine. Instead he was taller and was more muscular so that he looks more like a Greek god, it was a bit weird to see Steve looking like he does now. Dr. Erskine and Howard helped out of the machine, as Steve looked around and breathed that Emily ran over to Steve and hugged him. Emily was sure that Steve might be me embarrassed that his sister was hugging him shirtless but none the less he returned the hug. Emily pulled away from Steve as the others form the booth came out and Emily grabbed a shirt from nearby and handed to Steve as she spoke.

"How do you feel?" Steve took the shirt and spoke as he put it on.

"Taller."

"No kidding. You are taller than me now, I was taller than you were before you went into that thing." Before anything more could be said or done that there was an explosion from the glass booth than Dr. Erskine was shot. Emily and Steve quickly ran over to Dr. Erskine, as Steve and Emily knelt besides him that Dr. Erskine pointed at Steve's heart before he closed his eyes and went to the underworld. Emily watched Steve as he looked like he was going to cry or kill, than Steve ran out of the lab and Emily quickly followed him. Steve run past Lauren of who was trying shooting at the man who shot and killed Dr. Erskine. Emily quickly ran after Steve, Emily has no idea of how capable Steve was now with the serum in him. But Emily wasn't sure if he could do this alone or not so she followed him to make sure he didn't need help or needed help with this. But it was clear that he was running fast, she managed to catch up with him at a port area, she went to where she saw Steve turn. Just as she turned that the one guy that run tossed the boy over the side, Steve went to the edge before he went after the killer. Emily ran over to the boy and helped him out of the water, his mother quickly ran over and hugged him before thanking emits for her help. Emily ran down the walkway to where her brother came out for the he water and was questioning the man before the man used a pill to kill himself.


	8. Captain America

When Emily and Steve return to the base that Steve went to one of the rooms to draw his blood, Emily and Lauren joined him in the room. Emily watched as they took the blood from Steve, she didn't say anything as the nurse took the blood instead she was thinking of what they might find in the blood besides the serum. Of course Emily figure of what else they would find, since Emily and Lauren needed to have blood tests down before they become part of the SSR. For Emily and Lauren have Ichor running through their veins as well as Steve, honestly she wasn't sure if the serum would have any effect on the Ichor or not. She knows that the Ichor won't show up on any machine and the only thing that proves they have god's blood in their veins was the fact that their blood seem a bit sparkling. As the nurse took the last of the blood that Steve spoke

"Think you got enough?"

"Any hope of reproducing the program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine, it would take years." Emily nodded at what Lauren said before she spoke.

"It might take even longer than that with the Ichor running in your veins and the Ichor could have helped make the serum work for you for all we know, if that is the case that there is no way to prove it for Ichor doesn't show up for anything build or used by mortals. I am not even sure if it would show the gods." Steve looked at Emily when she said that. "I will try to explain the demigod world to you." Steve looked ahead at the wall.

"He deserved more than this."

"If it could work only once, he's be proud it was you."

"You know, at the moment, I kinda of wished that I was a daughter of Hades than I would be able to call his spirit up from the underworld." When Emily said that, that she left the room as Lauren and Steve went on talking, she was quickly found by Colonel Phillips and the senator. When they approached her that the senator spoke.

"Aren't you the sister of the man who has the serum in him?"

"I am. Why?"

"I just wanted to check." Emily raised her eyebrow when he said that, somehow she felt like the senator was planning on something and she wasn't sure if she would like it. Than the senator turned to Colonel Phillips. "Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers."

"Great. Why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" As Colonel Phillips spoke that the group walked over to the submarine thing that Steve pulled the HYDRA agent from, Emily never seen anything like that thing before. Honestly she seen what children of Hephaestus could do with their hands, the things that they made were unbelievable. But this thing was something she never seen before, even from a child of Hephaestus.

"What have we got here?" Howard looked at them.

"Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don't know what's inside this thing or how it works. We are not even close to this technology." The senator looked over Emily and Colonel Phillips.

"Than who is?"

"HYDRA. I'm sure you've been reading our debriefings."

"I'm on a number of committees, Colonel." Than Lauren walked in and Steve was right behind Lauren as Lauren walked forward that she spoke.

"HYDRA is a Nazi deep science division. It's led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions."

"HYDRA is practically a cult. They worship Schmidt. They think he's invincible."

"So what are you going to so about it?" Colonel Phillips walked away from the senator, Emily and the senator followed him as he spoke.

"I spoke to the president this morning. As of today, the SSR is being retasked." Colonel stopped in front of Lauren.

"Colonel?" Emily wondered of what the SSR was going to do now.

"We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags, Agent Huntington. You too, Stark, as well as Agent Rogers. We're flying to London tonight." Emily was surprised slightly.

"Sir, what about Project Demigod?" Colonel Phillips looked back at her.

"That is still going on ahead as planned for the back up plan like planned you two would be leading it, though it would be mostly you since you oversaw their training. However the SSR would be joining in the fight as well." Emily noticed that he senator didn't seem thrilled about what Colonel Phillips said. Emily was about ready to say something to the Colonel when Steve spoke up.

"Sir? If you're going after Schmidt, I want in." Colonel Phillips looked over at Steve.

"You're an experiment. You're going to Alamgordo." Emily looked over at Colonel Phillips when he said that, somehow she felt there was something behind his voice. Something that she couldn't quite place, like he could understand of what it must feel to be an experiment or at least understood of what Steve must be feeling. Emily shrugged it off, figuring it was something else entirely.

"The serum worked."

"I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough." Colonel Phillips walked away from Steve, Steve looked over at Emily. Emily gave him a look that says sorry but I am not sure of what to do or how to help you but the senator spoke up.

"With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I've seen you in action, Steve, more importantly, the country's seen it. Paper." Emily saw that the newspaper was today's paper and it showed a picture of Steve holding the car door as a shield. "There enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?" Emily looked at Steve of who looked at her before he looked back at the senator.

"Sir, that's all I want."

"Than, congratulations. You just got promoted." That night, Emily was sitting on the airplane next to Lauren, Emily's looked out of the window as the sky went by. She wished that she could help Steve in some way but Steve taking the Senator's offer would be better than being stick in a lab.

Bucky's pov

Bucky jumped into a hole along with the others in his group. They kept shooting as they were shooting that something else started to shoot at the enemy. When the enemy started to run that Bucky and the others got from the hole they were in and a tank had rolled over a hill and the tank looked new. Than it aimed it's cannon at them. "Duck." They all went into the hole as the tank started to shoot at them, as it kept shooting that Bucky started thinking about Steve and Emily. He hoped that they were all right, just as he thought that he felt something across his head and he fell into blackness.


	9. Labyrinth Prince

Emily felt bad for Steve, more so when she learned of what the Senator had in mind for Steve. Emily wasn't sure of how Steve was handling that, but she thought it was unfair that she was going to war while Steve was doing shows. The months that followed that Emily and Lauren lead project demigod against HYRDA, all the demigods thought it was amusing that they were attacking a group called HYRDA. Emily tried to get Colonel Phillips to change his mind as well as use the angle that Steve was a demigod. When she used that angle that Emily noticed that she hit a nerve, she knows that nerve had nothing to do with Steve but something. Or someone else. It was the look that he gave her that told her that she hit a nerve and it has nothing to do with Steve. For a few moments, it seems like Colonel Phillips for his eyes seem show a lot of emotion, mostly that of sadness and guilt. But what surprised her during those few moments of his eyes showing emotion was the fact that he seem to be thinking of a thousand things at once and than it was gone. Colonel Phillips slammed the filing drawer shut.

"Lieutenant, I told you that the decision I made is final." Colonel Phillips turned and walked away as he walked away that Emily noticed something of where his neck touched his shoulders was a mark and it was a partridge. Than Colonel Phillips shifted his shirt and it disappeared under the fabric, Emily suddenly understood of she heard that understanding in his voice when he told Steve of where he would have ended up if the Senator hadn't made him another offer. Not only that but she understood of why Colonel Phillips acted the way he did just now when she used the demigod angle to get Steve into the fighting.

"Is creating the labyrinth a choice that you made?" Colonel Phillips stopped and froze when Emily said that this he turned around, she noticed that once again his eyes made it look like he was thinking a thousand things at once.

"What are you talking about?" Emily walked over and pushed the shirt enough down to reveal the Partridge, when she did that, that Colonel Phillips looked away and mumbled. "Stupid mark." Even though Emily was close of being 20, she knew enough from the greek stories as well as listening to the Athena campers to hear about about the partridge mark. That it was a make that Athena gives to murders or someone just as bad, there a story that went around that Daedalus had such a mark due to his son. Honestly, that made no sense and it was only recently that story was confirmed false or at least to Emily. For a couple of nights ago she had a dream of when Daedalus was given the mark by Athena, Emily wondered if Athena gave her that dream to let her figure out about Daedalus. Emily pulled her hand away as Colonel Phillips shifted his shirt again to hid the mark before looking at Emily. "How did you know about the mark?"

"Stories that roam the camp, among them was the story of that mark and where it comes from. There was a rumor of you having the mark because you killed your son when you two tried to get out of the labyrinth. But it was a couple of nights ago when I had dream and it was when you got the mark." Emily shifted her feet but she looked at Colonel Phillips. "I don't think you died and were reborn, I think you have been alive for the last two thousand years."

"You are right, I never died. I have been cheating death."

"But how and why?" He looked around before he motion her to follow him. Emily followed over to a wall of where he lifted a picture to reveal a Delta sign of which was also a symbol of Daedalus. Colonel Phillips touched out and a door opened up and there was darkness in the hallway just inside the door. Colonel Phillips gestures for her to go in there of which she did and Colonel Phillips came in and the door closed behind him so that they were in utter darkness. Colonel Phillips whistled and suddenly there was light, there was torches on the wall and fire was burning from them.

"I didn't want to say this in my office in case someone comes in. But as for how I am able to be alive, I am sure you remember what happen in that dream."

"Yes, your nephew came up with an idea for an invention of creating a new body, an automation. But why ... " Emily froze, she suddenly realized of what Colonel Phillips was getting at. "You are an automation or have new body or whatever it is called really. But that doesn't explain of why you are cheating death."

"You are right, Lieutenant and this is my fifth body if you are wondering. I am sure you are aware about Minos right?" Emily nodded. "You see, when he was killed that he promise that he would not make after easy and haunt me. At that point in time I had enough on my mind and that only increase and pushed me to decide to cheat death." Colonel Phillips paused and sighed. I will admit that it may not have been the best idea to cheat death but I wasn't sure of what else to do or how much time I had left and when Minos was made a judge of the dead that it seem to seal the deal I would forever cheat death. When your brother was picked for the serum that my memories of my first life came back to haunt me or at least it seem to increase it. My memories came back to haunt me when Dr. Erskine brought up the demigods and make project demigod a back up plan."

"But why not let Steve fight in this war, he is not a gerbil anymore." Colonel looked down at his feet.

"I am not going to deny of the traits that Steve has, for I saw them for myself but I made sure to let everyone else think that I was more old fashion of which was not hard. When I first meet Steve that I was reminded of myself as well as my son and nephew, more so as the week went on. When Steve was picked that it felt like the part of my life was repeating itself, reminding me of my mistakes of which I am trying to make up now." Emily was about ready to say something but Colonel Phillips looked up and went on. "I know I didn't come up with the serum and that it works, at least from what I heard. It just that, after Steve came out and what followed that I wasn't sure if I could handle history would repeat itself. I will admit that it could be an old man's mind playing tricks on him." Colonel Phillips took a few steps towards her. "I know that you want Steve here to help fight, so do I. With my own fear along with how Colonel Phillips is, that it was more likely that Steve would be sent to a lab. I hoped that the senator would come up with something else of which he did, in a sense the serum reminded me of what I am not. A spirit in an automation body. But I make a deal with you though."

"A deal about Steve?" Colonel Phillips nodded.

"That if the serum works like it suppose to work and Steve proves that somehow in a fight of some kind or that he tries to help free our soldiers that I will let him fight. But I will give him his own unit to lead to fight in this war and it proves to me that he won't end up like my son or my nephew. Is it a deal?"

"Deal." Before leaving the labyrinth at Colonel Phillips asked her not to tell anyone about who he was of which Emily agreed to. After they left that Emily noticed it seem like a weight was lifted off of Colonel Phillips's shoulders and everyone noticed that. When it reached May that Emily and Lauren went to Italy to go to the one camp that Colonel Phillips was in charge. As Emily and Lauren walked around the camp that Emily thought back of the last about three years of her life. First of where Lauren's half brothers left to fight with the French, than about a year ago that they joined the SSR. Than Emily found her brother and learned Daedalus was not dead, as well as the fact that Lauren's brothers haven't written to Lauren or Emily since a couple of weeks before Steve came along. As they walked around the camp that they noticed the stage set up for Captain America and Steve was on the stage currently. She had watched a couple of his shows when she managed to get a break from all the missions she has been doing.

Emily could tell that what he does now bothers him, when she saw his show that she wanted to talk to him. But due to the crowds and the line waiting for him for the kids to meet him were long, a few times she stood near the exit and listen to Steve talking to the kids. Among the couple of times that Emily did that, that a mother, her daughter and son stood out to her. The girl looks like her mother, however the girl's eyes were darker and there was a gleam of madness in them. The boy was younger than the girl but he has his mother's eyes and darker hair color, his eyes also has the same gleam of madness in them. The boy turned and looked at Emily standing there when he left the greeting area, the little boy waved at her before his mother grasp his hand and walked away. Emily had the strangest feeling that someday she would meet those two demigods again someday. Emily was dragged out of her thoughts as the soldiers started throwing tomatoes at him as they shouted they wanted the girls. So Steve left and the girls came onto the stage. Emily remained near the back along with Lauren till the show ended before going around the back of the stage. When they reached there that Steve was sitting on the stores just outside of the rain drawing in a drawing pad, on the page was a money performing on a chair from a circus. Emily spoke up first

"Hello, Steve." Steve looked back at Emily and Lauren.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you two doing here?" Emily sat down besides Steve while Lauren sat on the step above the step Emily and Steve were sitting on.

"Officially, we are not here at all. That was quite the performance." Steve sighed.

"Yeah. I had to improvise a little bit. The crowds I'm used to are usually more ... twelve."

"I understands that you're 'America's new hope.'"

"Bond sales take a 10% bump in every state that I visit."

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" Emily spoke up.

"Well he has been with the senator for the last few months so it would rub off a little on Steve." Lauren looked at Emily when she said that.

"At least he's got me doing this. Phillips would have had me stuck in a lab." Lauren looked down at the picture that Steve was working on.

"And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this you know." Steve looked around, it seem like he was thinking about something. Emily wondered he was thinking about so Emily spoke.

"What?" Steve looked between Emily and Lauren before he spoke.

"You know, for the longest time other than finding Emily, I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines, serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted and I'm wearing tights." Emily smiled and giggled.

"Well, you to admit that wearing tights is better than being stuck in a lab. I would pick tights over a lab any day. Though I am sure the soldiers would agree to that." That made Steve smile before he spoke.

"Unlike before, I can punch and tell them to leave you alone if that happened to you." Before Emily could respond that there was a horn honking, the three of them turned and saw that it was an ambulances that was honking going over to the medics tent for the wounded. "They look like they've been through hell."

"These men more than most. Schmidt send out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him, and less than 50 returned." Emily paused when she said that and looked over at Lauren, Lauren nodded and finished what Emily started.

"Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were killed or captured." When Lauren said the 107th that Emily saw the look of surprise and slight horror in Steve's face, Emily was slightly confused when she saw that expression in Steve's face. Steve looked at Lauren before he spoke.

"The 107th?"

"What?"

"Come on." Emily and Lauren quickly Steve of who went running towards the command tent, Emily was puzzled of what made Steve panic like this. When they entered the command tent that Steve entered first, Emily entered next as Steve spoke. "Colonel Phillips." Colonel Phillips looked at Steve as he entered and spoke.

"Well, if it isn't the star spangled man with a plan. What's your plan today?"

"I need the casualty list from Azzano."

"You don't get to give me orders, son." Emily glared at Colonel Phillips, she coils tell he was looking at her and he was more or less asking her not to say or do anything that would seem odd or out of place. Ever since Emily learned of his secret that he has been more open with her, but when not in the labyrinth or in his office that he acted like the man she first meet when he asked Emily and Lauren to lead Project demigod and pick a few demigods for said project. Emily lowered her gaze, like Colonel Phillips asked her that Emily hasn't told anyone of his secret. But she did ask him to let himself die at some point to face his punishment, he agreed only one of two things either of the labyrinth becomes a lot more dangerous than what it was or Minos was no longer a judge.

"I just need one name, Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th." When Steve said James Barnes that Emily froze and she understand of the panic that seized Steve. If Bucky was in the 107th than that means he was killed or capture for Emily knows he wasn't among the injuries or even the ones that were not as bad. Emily would have spoke but Colonel Phillips pointed at Emily and Lauren.

"You two and I are gonna to have a conversation later that you won't enjoy."

"Please tell me if he's alive, sir. Bar ..." Colonel Phillips spoke before Steve could finish.

"I can spell." Colonel Phillips got up from where he was sitting and picked up a clipboard before going on. "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar." There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry." Emily wasn't sure of how to react, even though she hadn't see Bucky so far that she hoped that it might have possible that somehow she overlooked him. Steve looked away from Colonel Phillips for a few moments before he looked back at Colonel Phillips.

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"

"Yes, it's called 'winning the war'." Emily bit her lips when Colonel Phillips said that, that was one thing that Emily brought up that they should try to free the others or try something other than winning the war.

"But I'd you know where they are, why not at least ... "

"They're 39 miles behind the lines through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that because you're a chorus girl." Emily looked at Colonel Phillips, Emily knows he was putting up an act and a good one too, if it wasn't for the fact she was James and Victor for about two years that she may not have noticed as soon as she did or would not even guess that. What Victor and James taught was to look carefully, watch and observe, there were little things she noticed before she else end the secret and those things become apparent after learning the secret. Emily noticed that Steve walked over to a map as Colonel Phillips went over to a table, Emily looked at Colonel Phillips.

"I think I understand just fine."

"Well, than understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got someplace to be in 30 minutes." Colonel Phillips looked up just enough just to look at her to mouth follow Steve as Steve spoke.

"Yes, sir. I so." Steve walked out of the tent, Emily went after Steve as she left the tent that she heard Colonel talking to Lauren.

"If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself." Emily was glad of the fact that she was wearing the pants instead of the skirt that goes with her uniform as well as flat shoes or otherwise she would have a harder time going through the mud. Not only that but with what might happen that Emily fight that it was going to be easier in pants and flat shoes. The onto thing she did was to go to her tent to grabbed her belt with a couple of guns and knives along with her jacket before going to the tent that Steve was in. When she reached the tent that Steve was getting ready and he looked up at her, Steve was about ready to say something when Emily beats him to it.

"I am not going to let you do this alone, Steve. Bucky is my friend too even if I hadn't seen since I was six." Emily pulled her hair back into a ponytail before going over to where the helmets were and put one of them on as Lauren entered the tent, she looked at both Emily and Steve before she spoke. Steve also grabbed a helmet that was next to the one helmet that Emily took and put the helmet on his head as Lauren spoke to both of them.

"What do you two plan to do, walk to Austria?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Yes, if there is no other way." Lauren walked over to them.

"You heard the colonel. Your friend is most likely dead."

"You don't know that."

"Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects ..."

"By the time he's done that, it could be too late." Steve walked outside and Emily looked at Lauren.

"You know that they been there for a month as well as I do, we spoke of getting them out if Colonel Phillips doesn't think of a way. I have been getting tired of waiting and just now was the final push. Not only that but there could be others there that have been there longer that we just don't know about." Emily walked out and went over to the jeep that Steve was putting his things in, even his shield.

"Steve! Emily!" Lauren came out of the tent and went over to where Emily and Steve. Steve looked at Lauren before he spoke.

"You told me you thought that I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"

"Every word."

"Than you got to let me go." Lauren looked at Emily and Emily spoke.

"You know me and that I can be stubborn at times and this is one of those times. You know that you can't talk me out of doing this for you tried that before. Besides you know I can't stead being bored out of my mind, you saw prove of that just before we joined the army when Camp Halfblood was rather dull."

"I know, I think you picked your stubbornness up from Gleeson." Emily smiled slightly, Steve got into the car and Lauren went over to the side of the jeep that Steve was in. "I can do more than let you two go." Emily smiled slightly when Lauren said that, she knew what Lauren has in mind, even if Lauren hadn't said that, that Emily would have brought it up.


	10. I am with you till the end of the line

A few minutes later that they were up in the air in an airplane with Howard flying the airplane, Emily knew she could count on Howard to fly them there. Lauren was showing them a map of where the HYDRA camp was. "The HYDRA camp is in Kransberg, tucked between these two mountains ranges. It's a factory of some kind." Howard spoke form the pilot seat.

"We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep." Emily nodded when Howard said that.

"Just get us as close as you can." Steve looked over at Lauren. "You two are gonna be in a lot of trouble when you land."

"And you two won't?"

"Where I'm going, if anyone yells at me, I can just shoot them."

"They will undoubtedly shoot back." Steve tapped his shield.

"Well, let's hope items good for something." Steve looked over at Emily.

"Don't worry, I can find ways to protect myself from being shot at." Before Steve could say anything that Howard spoke up once more.

"Agent Huntington? If we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop in Lucerne for a late night fondue." Emily smiled a little, it seems ever since Lauren and Howard meet that it seems Howard asked Lauren out half of the time, a couple of times he asked Emily out but Emily refused like Lauren does. There times when Howard would flirt with Emily or Steve. However this time Lauren decided to not to pay any heed of what Howard said and looked at Emily and Steve.

"Stark is the best civilian pilot I've ever seen. He's mad enough to brace this airspace. We're lucky to have him." Steve gestured between Howard and Lauren

"So are you two... Do you... Fondue?" Emily snorted, but Lauren didn't bother to answer that question, instead she toss the question aside and handed Steve a transponder.

"This is your transponder. Activate it when you're ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thin works?"

"It's been tested more than you, pal." Suddenly they were started to get shoot at, Emily and Steve went to the door, Emily sat in the floor of the door along side Steve. Steve merely nodded, Emily looked down and one thought cross her mind, Lava wall. Lauren followed Emily and Steve over to the doorframe that they were sitting on.

"Get back here! We're taking you two all the way in!" Steve looked at Lauren before he spoke.

"As soon as we are clear, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!"

"You can't give me orders!"

"The hell I can't! I'm a Captain!" As soon as Steve said that, that they jumped out of the plane, Emily used her powers over plants to give them a softer lander. A couple of vines shot out at them grabbing them before lowering them down in the forest below. When they were in the forest that Emily and Steve made their way through the forest and towards the base. As they made their way to the doors that they hid a few times to make sure that no one noticed them as they went inside. They went through the base, when they reached a couple of big cylinder things that Steve noticed a container thing on top of a barrel. Emily looked at it, there was a blue light coming from it, Steve picked it up and pocketed it before they moved on. After a few minutes that they came across a walk way, down below was cylinder cells and the capture men were in there. Emily and Steve managed to knock out the four guards above the cells, Emily use the poppy and made a fist so that they hit the wall when the poppy fist hit the two guards while Steve knocked the other two with his shield and fist. When they did that one of the prisoners spoke up.

"Who are you two supposed to be?"

"I'm... Captain America. She is is Lieutenant USA." Steve walked down to free the Steve's as Emily followed him thar she spoke.

"What did you call me?"

"Lieutenant USA." Before Emily could say anything more that one of the prisoners spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" Just as Emily reached the ground that Emily heard a voice all too familiar to her.

"Emily? Is that you?" Emily looked to the nearest cell and at the edge of the cell were the last four men that she expected to see there.

"John! Thomas! Luke! Richard!" Emily went to the cell and used the poppy to open the cell as Steve went to open another cell to let the prisoners out. As Emily opened the cell door that she notice Steve had a confused look on his face. As the four of them left the cell and Emily went to the next cell that she spoke. "I have to admit that this explains of why Lauren and I haven't heard from you in a while. What are you four doing here?" It was John that responded.

"We were captures a few months ago. You have grown." As Emily opened the last cell that she looked at John.

"I would be worried if I hadn't changed somewhat since the last time I saw you four was when I was sixteen and I am like two months short of being twenty." Before John could say anything that one of the other men spoke and was looking at one of the foreigners in the group.

"What, are we taking everybody?" The guy pulled out his dog tags and looked at the one who spoke.

"I'm from Fresno, Ace." The one that ask if they were taking everyone looked at Emily and than at Steve.

"Are you two dating, if you are than is a date for you two?"

"No, he is my brother." At those words that Thomas spoke up.

"Hang on." He looked at Steve. "You are Steve Rogers, Emily's twin brother?"

"I am, who are you four? How do you know Emily?" Emily spoke up.

"They are Lauren's older half brothers." Emily looked at the others and noticed that Bucky wasn't among them. "Besides that the fact that I know at least of these men, where is James Barnes?" One of the other prisoners spoke up.

"HYDRA had took Bucky in the back a month ago and we hadn't see him since."

"Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find." Steve ran down past the cells and Emily followed him. When Thomas yelled down at them.

"Wait. Do You two know what you're doing?"

"Yeah. I knocked out Adolf Hitler over 2 million times."

"And I fight over who knows how many HYDRA soldiers, not counting this time and make sure you get out of here." Emily heard John, Luke, Thomas and Richard join Steve and Emily and Richard spoke.

"We are currently not to let you two go by yourselves." Emily looked at Richard.

"Go with the others. I will be fine, I been trained and I have Steve." Luke spoke up.

"Year right and have our half sister get mad at us if we left you and die. Who do you think she is going to blame."

"Fine." So the six of them ran, after a few minutes that they reached a hallway. Just as Emily and the others reached the hallway that a man emerged from the room and looked at them in slight fear before running in the other direction. So Emily and Steve went over to the room that he left, she managed to convince Luke, John, Richard and Thomas to remain just outside to look out if anyone was coming. Steve went in first and he took off one of the guns, Emily followed suit for who knows of what they might find in here. As they went into the room that she could hear someone muttering, she knows it was no HYDRA soldier for if it was than he would left with the other man or he would have shoot at them when he left the room or would have started to shoot when they entered. As they walked further in that Emily coils hear the words of the man, not only that but his voice sounded oddly familiar but it sounded different at the same time.

"Sergeant. Three-two-five-five-seven." When they were more into the room that Emily saw a table, there was a man strapped to the table that has different belts that was placed on him to hold him in place. There was this big huge weapon or something that might be used on him for who knows what pointed at him. The man's hair was a darkish brown color, as Emily went to the table that she saw that his eyes were blue like the sky. His skin was once tanned but there was a slight pale color to the skin, even though she hasn't seen him in about fourteen years that she knew at once that this was Bucky. Steve quickly went over to the table and Emily followed Steve.

"Bucky. Oh my god!"

"Is that ..."

"It's me. It's Steve." Emily and Steve started to undone the belts and ropes that tied Bucky to the table as Steve spoke up. Bucky was looking at Steve as Emily and Steve helped him to sit up on he table and he spoke ranger groggily.

"Steve?"

"Come on."

"Steve." Emily and Steve helped Bucky off the table, he seem rather shaky making it clear that HYRDA has been doing things to him.

"It is not just Steve. I am here too." Bucky looked over at Emily, he looked slightly confused but he was still dazed from whatever happened to him. "It's Emily."

"Emily?" He reached out and touched her face as he looked at her. "Emily, the last time I saw you that you were six." Emily smiled lightly when he said that than Steve spoke.

"I thought you were dead." Bucky looked back at Steve and it seems Bucky was suddenly aware of Steve's new size.

"I thought you were smaller."

"Come on." Emily put one of Bucky's arms over her shoulders and Steve put Bucky's other arm over his shoulders. As they walked out of the room that they found Bucky in that Bucky spoke once more. "What happened to you two?"

"I joined the army."

"I become part of Project Demigod."

"Demigod?" Just as Emily and Steve left the room that Richard, John, Luke and Thomas joined them.

"You know like Hercules or Theseus? Steve is one too but he doesn't know how to his powers." Emily wasn't sure what else to tell Bucky about the godly but it seems that he decided to figure out more about Steve and ask what happen to him. Steve told Bucky about what happen and the serum, when they reached the main area of the base that Bucky was able to work by himself but not really well.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little."

"Is this permanent?"

"So far." They reached the highest walkway on the base, as Emily and Steve looked around at Emily noticed the walkway that connected with the walkway on the other side. The seven of them went over to the walkway but a voice came from the other side of the walkway. "Captain America!" They barely reached the connecting walkway when Emily heard that voice and she looked across the walkway. There two men there, one of the two men was the man that she saw leaving the room that Bucky was in. The other men looked like a soldier, has black hair and was much taller than the other man, Emily took a wild guess that the black hair man was Johann Schmidt. Schmidt walked over to the connecting walkway as Steve walked across the connecting walkway so that they meet halfway across it. Wheel Johann walked there that he spoke. "How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films! So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." When he finished talking that he looked over at Emily, Bucky and the other four, so Emily glared at him. "Not only that but you brought along Lieutenant Rogers with one, one of the leaders of Project Demigod." Emily would have responded to that but Schmidt looked away from her and that was when Steve punched him in the face. So Emily didn't feel the need to respond to what Schmidt said to her.

"You got no idea." It seems that Schmidt forget about Emily.

"Haven't I!" Emily and Bucky watched the exchange, of which was a couple of punches, between Steve and the man in front of Steve currently. After a couple of punches that Emily barely noticed that the older man pulled the lever of which Emily figured that he did so that the fight wouldn't go to far and the walkway has started to part. As the walkway separated that Schmidt spoke up once more. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see, I was his greatest success!" Emily heard from Dr. Erskine of what happened to Schimdt though she wasn't sure if that was really the case or not. But she heard of weirder things than become red and having no hair, as Schmidt started to take his face off that she knew that Dr. Erskine didn't make that side effect up. So that when he removed his face that Emily e pecked to see a red skull in place of a human face.

"You don't have one of those, do you?"

"I doubt it, I was there when the serum entered his system." John spoke up.

"That is disgusting." Schmidt spoke up before any of the others could say anything.

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" As he spoke that he dropped the face mask that he was wearing into the fire below and walked to the elevator with the older male.

"Than why are you running away." Schmidt didn't respond to Steve, instead he closed the elevator doors to leave the base. When the elevator doors closed that Luke spoke up.

"One of the leaders to Project Demigod. Who is the other leader and what is Project Demigod?" Emily looked at Luke.

"Later, we needed to get out of here." It was than that Steve put his hand on her shoulder and nodded to the rail. The seven of them went to the railing, Emily got in first followed by Bucky, Emily got on first because he others insisted on that. As soon as Emily made it that Luke and Thomas started to follow and when Bucky made it that Richard and John followed. When Luke and Thomas were almost there and Richard snd John we're halfway that the railing gave way. Emily panicked slightly, thankfully she didn't panic for long since they used the air and wind to hold them up and land on the same side as Emily and Bucky. Emily looked across at Steve of who had no way to get across. Steve waved at them as eh spoke,

"Go on get out of here." Emily was about ready to tell him no when Bucky spoke.

"I am not leaving you here." Steve looked at Emily and Bucky, she knew from their faces that they were not going to leave him there and she knew that the other four wouldn't leave without her. Not unless if they wanted to face the wrath of Lauren or a worse one when they meet her since Emily was sure that Lauren would not be happy to learn about where they have been as well, as the fact they haven't written in a while. Steve backed up before he ran and jumped across, by sheer luck that Steve managed to get on their side without any help from Emily or the four sons to Zeus. The seven of them quickly got out of the base where the other prisoners at managed to get ahold of the guns and a couple of the tanks. When all of them were far enough that everyone cheered, Emily got a four way sandwich hug from John, Richard, Thomas and Luke. She also hugged Steve before she put her arms around Bucky's neck and he picked her up and spinner her around a coupe of times. When Bucky set Emily down was when Bucky did something that Emily didn't expect him to do, for Bucky kissed her. Emily found herself kissing Bucky back, she hardly noticed that the others started to cheer louder than they had before.


	11. The promise

Lauren's pov

As soon as she got back with Howard that Colonel Phillips was not thrilled about what happened. They sent out some airplanes to find Captain Rogers and Emiky, Lauren would admit that she didn't want Emily to join her brother. But Emily was right that she was stubborn and no matter what Lauren says or does that there was very little to no chance of convince Emily not to do it if she sets her mind to it. Lauren entered the commanding tent as Colonel Phillips was writing a letter about Captain Rogers and Lieutenant Rogers, that they were to be declared dead since there was no trace of either one. Lauren was wishing already that she stopped Emily from going at least, it was killing her to know that her sister, in all but blood, was dead because of her. Lauren has doubts that she would ever forgive herself for letting Emily go. When Colonel Phillips was done typing the letter and looked at her that Lauren spoke.

"The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity." Colonel Phillips didn't say anything for a minute and he got up before he looked at a corporal.

"Go get a cup of coffee, corporal."

"Yes, sir." Colonel Phillips walked to one side of the tent, his back was to her as he spoke.

"I can't touch Stark. He's rich and he's the army's number one weapons contractor. You are neither one." At the last part that he turned to look at her.

"With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Rogers or Agent Rogers did, either."

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions? I took a chance with you Agent Huntington as well as Agent Rogers. And now your best friend, America's golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead because you had a crush." As Colonel Phillips spoke that he walked over to her.

"It wasn't that. I had faith."

"Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down." Lauren bit her lip, honestly she was more worried about Emily than she was about this division would be shut down. Suddenly there was yelling from the soldiers outside. "What the hell's going on out there." Lauren followed Colonel Phillips outside to see what was going on, she was closely followed by the two men at asked about Emily.

Emily's pov

Emily, Steve, Bucky and the rest of the prisoners walked thirty miles back to the camp in Italy. They also brought stuff back from the HYRDA base, there was a couple of tanks as well as some of the guns that the prisoner found. Emily was walking between Steve and Bucky while Luke, Richard, Thomas and John were walking just behind them. Emily held one of the HYRDA guns as well as Steve and buck, though she would admit that during their walk back that Bucky was close of wrapping one of his arms around her or grabbing her hand but he withheld himself. There were a few times she was close of taking his hand but she wight held for. Doing that as well. When the road block was in sight that she could see the soldiers running towards and lifted up the road block along with the shouting of the soldiers. They passed under it and the soldiers made a pass for them, as they walked down the path that was made for them that she heard a shout over the yelling

"Look who it is!" Steve, Emily and Bucky looked at each other before smiling lightly, as they looked in front of them that Colonel Phillips and Lauren came walking over to them. As they neared the two of them that Lauren was smiling in relief and her smile seem to grew when she saw her four brothers. John, Richard, Thomas and Luke ran over to Lauren and hugged heme Emily left Steve's and Bucky's side and went over to Lauren. After her four brothers hugged Lauren that Lauren hugged her, when Emily and Lauren pulled away from the hug that Lauren put her hands on Emily's shoulders.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Demeter claimed you that I would say that you are a daughter of Hermes."

"I can say the same thing about you." Lauren smiled lightly just as Steve spoke to Colonel Phillips.

"Some of these men need medical attention. " Steve and Colonel Phillips were looking at each other as a couple of soldiers were yelling.

"Medic, we got wounded."

"Right over here." As Emily walked back over to where Steve and Bucky was that Steve saluted before he spoke once more.

"We, Emily and myself, like to surrender myself for disciplinary action." Colonel Phillips looked over at Emily, even though he was not smiling that she could tell that he was amused by this almost like he expected or hope that this happens. Not only that but she could tell that what bothered him about letting Steve join the war left him, Emily smiled slightly. Colonel Phillips gave her an expression that told her that she would be fighting along Steve from that point on. Than he looked at Steve.

"That won't be necessary."

"Yes, sir." Than Colonel Phillips turned and looked at Lauren before he spoke.

"Faith, huh?" Lauren walked over to Steve, Lauren spoke up.

"You're late." Steve lifted the broken transponder.

"Couldn't call my ride." Lauren smiled slightly when Steve held the transponder, than Bucky yelled.

"Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America and Lieutenant USA." Suddenly the soldiers started yelling and cheering, Lauren looked over at Emily when Bucky said that. Emily mouthed, I will tell you later.

The next morning that everyone in camp went back to the base in London, including the wounded men that were in the camp. Emily sat in one of the seats of the plane looking out of the window as the plane flew towards London. Lauren was talking with her brothers while Steve was in the back talking with Bucky, Emily would be there but it felt awkward being around Bucky at the moment. Ever since they kissed a couple of nights ago that Emily had a hard time thinking straight around Bucky as well as the awkwardness that surrounds Emily and Bucky. She was deep in thought of what happen in the last couple of days that she didn't noticed anyone walking up to her.

"Let me guess, you are thinking of someone." Emily almost jumped and turned her head to look at Colonel Phillips that stood there, he sat down in the seat that was in front of Emily that was facing her. "I lived long enough to know that look you just had." Emily rolled her eyes when Colonel Phillips.

"Yeah, I am sure that there are some things you missed to."

"For an old guy I can play Basketball really well." Emily giggled when he said that. "What?"

"With figuring out your past that I have a hard time seeing you playing basketball." Colonel Phillips snorted.

"Big surprise you would think that." Emily looked out of the window as Colonel Phillips went on. "However, I am curious of you are here though. For Lauren is with her four brothers while your brother is with your crush." Emily looked over at Colonel Phillips.

"What crush?" He smirked.

"Your childhood friend." Emily blushed when he said that, that just made his smirk become wider. Emily was about ready to tell him that she didn't have a crush on Bucky when Colonel Phillips spoke. "Don't deny it, it is obvious that you have a crush on Bucky. It is at least obvious to the person that can tell when someone that developed a crush and married the woman he fell in love with." Emily shook her head.

"Is there a reason of why you are bringing this up?" Colonel Phillips leaned forward and out his hands across his lap.

"Emily, I have been alive for a long time. I will admit for a long time I was hiding and avoid death. When this war started in Europe that I decided to join up and helped form the SSR. My guilt has been eating me up for a long time, I saw this as a chance of maybe help less my punishment in the underworld. I am almost sure that I would end up in the field of punishment or in the river of where the murders are tossed into. However, I seen plenty of men going out with women since 1939 when I first came out, some of the men would hit on women like Hodge has done with you and Lauren. But I can tell when someone has feelings for another or they have a crush, it is very clear to me that you have crush on Bucky. Knowing that demigods don't live long that I suggest you grabbed onto him before you lose him or he loses you." Emily looked at him before she spoke.

"You know it is rare for a demigod to be as old as I am." Colonel Phillips leaned back and spread his arms wide.

"What am I? A dodo bird?" Emily burst into laughter and she managed speak as she laugh.

"With how wide your arms are, you do." Colonel Phillips smiled and shook his head. Emily managed to stop laughing before going on. "May I ask of why you come over here in the first place. I am sure it had nothing to do with talking about a crush that I had since I was six." Colonel Phillips opened his mouth to talk but he stopped before tilting his head.

"You had a crush on him since you were six."

"Actually it was five. I was thinking about it, I remembering blushing a lot when Bucky and I first meant, though he was blushing just as much as I was." Colonel Phillips laughed before he spoke.

"That is so funny, anyway besides your crush as well as he fact that both you and Lauren making it clear you have crushes. That I came here to tell you at we would be landing soon. Not only that but I am keeping my end of the deal, however I want you to be the second in command of your brother's unit. After you two came back that it was clear to me that you two can work really well together and I know that Lauren can lead Project demigod by herself."

"Sir, what about Project demigod, the point of it was to fight HYDRA. But I am sure Steve's unit would be doing that now. What will Project Demigod do."

"Simple, there has been an increase of monsters in the German ranks as well as demigods. From what we gathered that Hitler or Schmidt has been making a demigod army. Project demigod would be refocus to fight that army and monsters." Colonel Phillips got up and went towards the cockpit and he spoke as he walked away. "Have fun thinking about your crush." Emily snorted and shook her head. When the plane landed that Emily, Lauren, Bucky, and Steve got into the same car, it was rather awkward as they drove to the base. Emily was glad when they got out of the car and entered the SSR base, Bucky and the wounded were taken to the hospital wing. Emily and Lauren went to their rooms on the base, Emily took off the jacket of her uniform before laying down on the bed. The walls of the room were stone and the bed she has was a bunk bed, there were also a couple of dresses and a nightstand. On the nightstand was the teddy bear that Bucky gave to her all those years ago, as Emily lay there that there was a knock on the door. Emily lifted her head and saw that it was Lauren.

"Hi Lauren. How mad did you get at your four brothers."

"Not as bad as it could have been if you were not alive. I am wondering where you were on the plane. I expected you to be with Steve and Bucky only to learn after we got out of the car that you were not. Where were you?" Emily sat up more properly.

"I was sitting in one of the seats. Colonel Phillips can confirm that since he spoke to me there." Lauren tossed her jacket onto the top bunk and as she did so that she spoke.

"About what?"

"He was teasing me about a couple of things." Lauren looked at Emily, Emily looked at her. "What?"

"You know, you always seem to be able bring out a side of some people that no one else can." Emily shrugged.

"I guess that I am lucky." After taking for a while that Emily and Lauren went to bed and feel asleep. The next morning was when Emily and Steve were to get their medals but they decided it to appear to get their medals. Instead they were in the map room as Steve told Lauren of the HYDRA basses that he saw in the room where Bucky was. Emily stood next to Steve as he marked the areas and spoke.

"The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic. And the sixth one was about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot line." Suddenly one of the soldiers took the map away, Steve blushed slightly. "I just got a quick look."

"Well, nobody's perfect." Lauren went around the table to reach them, Emily smiled lightly as the three of them started to walk away. Just than Howard came walking from another direction and notice Emily and Steve.

"I thought you two were getting a medal." Steve looked Emily and Lauren.

"I decided that I am officially off the press." Emily smiled before she spoke.

"I decided to remain off the press." Just than Colonel Phillips came walking over them.

"Captain Rogers, Lieutenant Rogers. You two just embarrassed a United States senator in front of a room full of reporters and ten members of Parliament." There was a slight pause. "You two should get a medal just for that." Emily smiled as Colonel Phillips handed Emily and Steve each of the boxes that contain their medals. Than Colonel Phillips looked over at Howard and pointed at the thing that Steve picked up before they found Bucky and the other prisoners. "Have you figure out what that thing is yet?"

"If you believe Emily and Steve, it's the most powerful explosion."

"If." Emily was wondering what Howard meant by that as well, for both Emily and Steve saw what that blue thing could do with the guns and tanks that they found and brought.

"Either, you two are wrong or Schmidt has rewritten the laws of Physics." After Howard said that, that he went to test it while Steve, Lauren, Emily and Colonel Phillips remained behind and spoke some more about the HYDRA bases that Steve saw on the map in the room that they found Bucky in as well as to talk about all known Hydra bases.

"These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that HYRDA shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map." Colonel Phillips looked over at Lauren.

"Agent Huntington, coordinate with MI6. I want every allied eyeball looking for that main HYDRA base."

"What about us?" Colonel Phillips looked back at Emily and Steve.

"We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you say, Rogers? Agent Rogers? It's your map, you think you two can wipe Hydra off of it?"

"Yes, sir. We will need a team."

"We're already putting together the best men." Emily smiled when Colonel Philips said that.

"With all due respect, sir. So are we." Colonel Phillips looked at Emily, Emily merely nodded when he looked at her. Than he looked at Steve and merely nodded before walking away.


	12. Old Friends, New Allies and Formation

After Colonel Phillips left that everyone assumed that they were dismissed. Lauren went to where the members of Project Demigod were whirl Lauren's brothers managed to get to Steve before she could say or do anything. So she was left to wonder the halls by herself not sure of what to do with herself. If this was back at camp, even the last few months that she was there before she joined the war, that she knows she would be able to come up something. As she walked along the hallway that she didn't notice of who else was in the hallway till she bumped into someone. Emily was sure that she would have fell if an hand grasp her arm, Emily was about ready to say thanks wheel she heard a voice she hasn't in nearly ten years.

"Plant Cub?" Emily looked up and two men stood in front of her, both wild looking but wearing French army uniforms. One has dark hair and brown eyes while the other one has light brown hair that was close to blond and has dark eyes. They both were still looked in their mid thirties like Emily last saw them, not only that they still looked the same as she last saw them.

"James? Victor?"

"It is you? We thought you were dead."

"No, I was in the tree and ran for it when the Scythian Dracanae came along. I used my demigod powers to try to slow them down."

"Oh ... Wait what?" Emily giggled when James said that.

"A lot happen in ten years."

"Like what?"

"I still have no idea of what you two are but I am a demigod, a daughter of Demeter. That was why I was good at cooking, growing plants and controlling them. The snake women were Greek monsters from ancient Greece. They go after demigods because they can smell them." James looked at her carefully before he spoke.

"Weird, now that you brought that up that I can tell your scent of nature and the smell of Jasmine during a rainfall is stronger."

"Thanks, I think." Victor was about ready to say something when there was a voice coming down the hall that Emily heard only a little while ago.

"Lieutenant Rogers." Emily turned around to look at Colonel Philips as he walked over to her.

"Yes, Colonel." She noticed the surprise looks on James's and Victor's faces, just as she noticed Colonel Phillips looked at James and Victor.

"Do you know who those two are?"

"Yes, we meet when I was eight." Emily paused for a moment before she went on. "Is there a reason why you were seeking me out?"

"Yes, we learned about something that has to do with the demigods on the other side of the war. I will have to explain it to you in my office."

"All right, lead on than." When Emily said that, that Victor spoke.

"We will talk to you later, Pup." Victor walked past her as James spoke.

"We will be leaving overseas in the next couple of days. Hopefully we talk to you before that. See you later, Plant Cub." James followed Victor, Colonel Phillips watched the two half brothers before looking back at Emily.

"How did you meet those two? I don't think your father would approve of you being with those two."

"I don't know if he thinks that or not for he was already dead for two years by that point. I had been living with an adopted family for a little more than a year when I meet those two. I was in the orphanage for less than a year when I was adopted. Than when I was close if being ten that one time that something came and attack those two while I was in a tree sleeping. When I woke up that the were gone, I was chased by a couple of Greek monsters and used my demigods before passing out and found myself in Camp Halfblood. Than you came along with Project Demigod about ten months ago and you can take it from there." Colonel Phillips shook his head.

"You know if I want alive for as long as I have that I would saw that you done more than I have."

"I don't want to become a robot. So I am good the way I am right now."

"Follow me." Colonel Phillips lead her down to where his office was, when they entered that she saw Lauren was already there with a male that looked about Colonel Phillips. The male turned around when the door was open, Emily looked at the man and she knew at once that this man was not a normal human nor was he a demigod. He wasn't exactly what Victor and James were, she wasn't sure why she was sure on any of that. It was more the way he held himself just told her that this man was different from everyone and everything that she knows. The man was tall and thin, his hair was Auburn and was so long that it could be tucked into his belt of which was odd. His nose was long and crooked, like as if his nose has been broken at least once and at most two times. His fingers were long and his eyes were a brilliant soul piercing blue that twirled with kindness and mischief. He had half moon spectacles and he was wearing a brown suit that he seem uncomfortable in. The man smiled before he spoke in a calm and pleasant voice.

"You must be Lieutenant Rogers." Emily looked at the man, even though he was uncomfortable that his demeanor was serene and ethereal.

"I am, who are you?" It was Colonel Phillips that spoke.

"This is Albus Dumbledore. He asked for us to help him."

"What kind of help?"

"Please sit down and I will explain." Emily sat down in one of the chairs as well as Lauren, as soon they sat down that Albus explain the best he could of what was happening and why he needed their help. As Albus explained that Emily watched him, oddly enough Albus was like Colonel Phillips in a sense for it seems that there was something he was regretting. Not only that but at times his tone sounded off, of which Emily figured that the man that Albus was fighting against in another war was someone close to him or he man did something personal or he took something personal form Albus. When Albus finished, that Emily looked at him.

"So in other words, you want Project Demigod and your army to fight together because Hilter's army of demigods is working with the people on the other side of your own war."

"Yes, neither your army or my army would be equal of fighting both wizarding people and demigods. It would be best if we combine the efforts." Emily looked at Colonel Phillips.

"But why include me in this? I mean when I helped my brother at the HYDRA base that we become a team and we are putting together out own unit. After that you gave my position I. project Demigod to Lauren."

"Yes, but you all need to know, besides, there will be times when I may need you to lead Project Demigod when you are not on a mission with your other unit."

"But why need me to lead Project Demigod from time to time when I am not help leading the howling commandos, not only that I am not even sure you made me a leader of Project Demigod when Lauren is a daughter of Zeus." Colonel Phillips smiled slightly.

"Dr. Erskine wanted the two best demigods that was found, you and Lauren were the two best demigod to lead Project Demigod." Emily glared at him knowing that he said that to keep up his appearance. "Besides, there are two wars going and I want to make sure that both wars end as soon as possible and combining both Albus's army with Project Demigod should help do that."

"All right, make a note that I am aware." Emily stood up. "But there is somewhere else that I am needed." Emily walked to the door and left the office without saying another word.

Later that evening that Emily and Steve went to the bar of where most of the former prisoner were drinking. Emily and Steve were wearing their army uniforms, Emily thought of wearing an evening dress but decided against it since she would be talking to men. It didn't take long for Emily and Steve to find the table where Jim, Gabe, James, Jacques, Dum Dum, John, Luke Thomas, Richard were. Emily and Steve sat down and told them of what they were doing and that they needed a team to do it and he couldn't think of anyone better than them.

"So let's get this straight."

"We barely got out of there alive and you two want us to go back?"

"Pretty much."

"Sounds rather fun, actually." Emily smiled slightly when James, if she remembers right that was his first name, said that. Than Jim burped before he spoke up.

"I'm in." Than Gabe and Jacques spoke in French quickly before Gabe gestured to both Jacques and Himself.

"We're in." John, Luke, Thomas, and Richard looked at each other before they looked at Emily and John spoke.

"We know that our units got new leaders while we were gone and good ones to. Even though I would lie to go back, I prefer to follow you two, besides Emily is basically our sister in but blood and I want to make sure she has back up." Emily smiled and nodded before everyone looked at Dum Dum as he spoke.

"Hell, I'll always fight. But you gotta do one thing for me."

"What's that?" Dum Dum drinks the rest of his beer in the glass that he has in one go before putting the glass down on the table.

"Open a tab." They laughed as Steve got up to go to the bar! Emily couldn't but smile when Steve got up to get more beer. "Well, that was easy!" Than Gabe spoke up.

"Lieutenant." Emily looked over at Gabe. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes, of course I know how to dance." Gabe got up and did a bow that reminded her too much of a child of Hermes.

"Care to dance than?" He held out a hand so Emily took his hand and the two of them started to dance, as they danced that the other men at the table started to singing, Emily and Gabe joined in the singing as well.


	13. Bucky and Emily

Bucky's pov

When Steve and Emily found him the HYDRA bases that he didn't expect to see either one of them again, honestly he thought there was not a chance of ever seeing Emily again for sure. There was a slim chance of seeing Steve when he was taking to the back room, but since he hadn't see Emily in forever that he may never see her again. Bucky was utterly surprise when he heard her voice again, even though the voice was older that Bucky knew her voice anywhere. When Emily said that she was there as Steve and Emily helped him up that he looked at her, she grew so much in the time he last saw her. The first thought that entered his mind was beautiful, that it seem hard to believe that was really Emily. Of course he knows all too well that his state of mind was apparent and that he was half with it do to what happened to him in the HYDRA base.

The odd thing was that when he looked at her that the dream he had came forward in his mind, when Emily's brought up that she was a demigod that his dream suddenly made sense. If Emily was a daughter of Demeter that meant Steve was a son of Demeter, it made sense in some ways for he remembers when they were younger, even as they got older, that it seem that Steve was able to make the plants healthier. But he was not on he fact that hey were children of Demeter for Emily never said how her godly parent was and only did she was a demigod. However he was surprised by the four other males with Steve and Emily and he felt jealous at seeing them. Bucky felt that was part of the reason of why he kissed Emily once they were far enough away form the base as it exploded. He knows part of it was because of his state of mind, as he was treated and got a good night sleep that he felt embarrassed about what he did. For one thing, Steve was right there when he kissed his twin sister and he was a bit worried that Steve was not happy about that. Though when Steve came back to talk to him on the plane to London that Steve made it plain that he preferred Bucky dating Emily than any other man.

Thankfully, he learned that the four men with Steve and Emily were sons of Zeus and were Steve's and Emily's cousins. But the downside of that was the fact that all four of them thought of Emily as another sister, since the sons of Zeus have another sister. It was clear to Bucky that Steve has a crush on the daughter Zeus when Bucky asked about her since Steve started to blush. During the plane ride that Bucky expected Emily come back to see him but she didn't though, he didn't see her till Bucky climbed into the same car as Emily, Steve and a black hair girl with blue eyes. Bucky took a guess the black hair girl was Lauren Huntington the daughter of Zeus that Steve brought up. It was rather awkwardness in the air as they went to the base, it was clear the awkwardness was between himself and Emily as well as Steve and Lauren. Bucky wanted to say something to Emily but he couldn't for he wasn't sure what to say to her of which was odd for him.

So he just looked at her instead, she still has her long straight blond hair and blue eyes that he remembers. However her skin was lightly tanned, like she was out in the sun for half of the day or a good part of the day. That was one difference he could see out of many other differences of the changes that happen to Emily since he last saw her, including her built. For Emily was built like a warrior but yet next to Steve, Emily seem fragile but she was not as fragile now as she had been back at six. Making it clear that she had some sort of training since he last saw her, though he was unsure of what she could do but he was sure that she could defend herself easier this she could back at five and six. He was sure that before the serum was place in Steve that Emily would have been the taller of the two. But she was shorten than Steve now by maybe about four to six inches of which makes about 5'7" give or take an inch. As Bucky looked at her that Emily looked over at him, he could see that she still has that kindness and caring twinkle in her eyes. But there was also a gleam of mischief in her eyes but he could see some some sadness or just barely enough that he guess that she missed since they last meet but he could see the happiness there.

The car stopped, all four of them got out, Bucky was lead with the other wounded men to check up to see if they need some more time to heal or if they were allowed to go to their new rooms. Thankfully Bucky was allowed to go to his new room, of which was shared by seven other men, since there eight beds in the room. Thankfully his trunk was already there, he really needed to get out of the pants and shirt that he was wearing. So he took off his pants and shirt before pulling out clean pants and shirt, he barely managed to put the clean pants on when the door opened. He looked up and saw that it was the four sons of Zeus, when they walked in that they noticed he was there with his shirt off. Bucky quickly put his shirt in as the oldest of the four spoke to him.

"We were just talking about you and wondered if you were able to come back to your room and where your room is."

"Yeah?"

"Yep." The oldest one paused before he spoke. "I am John, this is Luke, Thomas and Richard." John gestured to each one in turn. Bucky was expecting them to say something about Emily, but instead they started talking about a camp.

"Hang on." The four of them looked at him. "Steve brought up that your four were close to Emily since she was ten and that you guys consider her as a sister. So aren't you going to give that speech about hurting her or anything of that." Luke was the one that spoke.

"We figured that Steve told you about us and we figured when he did that we figured that it was implied that we would do the same thing as Steve if you tried to hurt her. We already told Steve the same thing about Lauren, though I think he expected that when he learned that we are Lauren's older brothers." Bucky shook his head when Luke said, he gleefully joined in talking with them about the camp that they went to with Emily and Lauren.

Later that night that the five of them went to the bar of where the other former prisoners were, in the hour that followed that he left the to sleep and went to the bar itself. But he was still close enough to hear the other men and watch them, not long after he left them that Emily and Steve came in and sat down at the table. Bucky watched Emily as Emily and Steve spoke with the other men, it was unheard of for a woman to be in a war. But for some reason, it seems like Emily was part of the war and fit into the war very well of which kind of odd for anyone to think of. He wondered if she had been in training for war, from what the four sons of Zeus told him about Camp Halfblood that the demigods were trained to fight the greek monsters. So it was clear that Emily knows how to fight, but he was unsure of how good of a fighter she truly was. He wanted to go over and talk to her but he was unsure of what to say, besides the four sons of Zeus and Steve was over at the table. He knows that they were fine with him if he dates Emily, but he wasn't sure if he wanted them around when he is talking to Emily. It was only when Steve got up that he looked away from Emily, after Steve gave the bartender the glasses to refill that Steve walked over to where Bucky was sat down next to him. It was when Steve sat down that he noticed one of the former prisoners was dancing with Emily, Steve spoke making Bucky look away from Emily to look at him.

"You ready to follow Captain America and Lieutenant USA into the jaws of death?" Bucky wondered where both names came from, he at least knows where Lieutenant USA came from but not of why they had those names.

"Hell, no! The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. And the little girl who refused to leave us behind even if she didn't have a choice in the matter and was forced to leave us. I'm following them." Bucky looked at the poster that brought up the tour of Captain America and that it was canceled. "But you're keeping the outfit, right?" Bucky wanted to know because it was amusing to see Steve wearing the outfit, however Bucky wasn't sure if Emily has one like Steve's since it was clear she was at war while Steve did his traveling show. For he remembers that Emily was wearing an uniform made for battle while Steve was we write tights when they found Bucky. Steve looked over at the poster that showed Steve in his Captain America outfit and that the show was cancelled.

"You know what? It's kinda grown on me." It was than that Bucky heard some whistling and he looked towards where he heard the whistling. It was Lauren, she was wearing a red dress that fit her perfectly. Lauren walked over to Steve and stood in front of him

"Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." The woman turns her head slightly, Bucky could hear the other men that were not dancing with Emily singing as well as Emily and whoever was dancing with her were singing as well.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty."

"You don't like music?"

"I do, actually. I might, even when this is all over, go dancing." Bucky felt out of place at the moment, he wasn't used for girls not paying much attention to him, it was so odd. Bucky decided to see if she would notice him and spoke

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lauren was still looking at Steve, Bucky wasn't surprise for it was clear that Lauren and Steve liked each other. Despite the fact he hoped that she would notice him that he wondered what kind of reaction he would get from them. With the reaction he was getting that he decided not to go after Lauren, besides he already have a problem with trying to figure out of how to talk to the girl he likes.

"The right partner." There was a pause before she spoke once more. "O-eight-hundred, Captain." The woman turned to leave.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there." Bucky watched Lauren walk away, even though he half expected with Lauren, that still seem weird and was like a horrible dream. It was bad enough at he wasn't sure what to say to do around Emily, but having a woman not paying attention made it worse. Bucky looked at Steve of who has a smile on his face like he knew what Bucky was going to say

"I'm invisible. I'm...I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream." Steve's smile grow a little more and they both sat down at the bar as Steve spoke.

"Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend." There was a small gleam in Steve's eyes when he said that maybe she got a friend almost like he knew who her best friend was. After they sat down that Steve leaned to him and spoke. "It would be amusing if Emily was here and saw that exchange." Bucky was at least he didn't have beer in his mouth when Steve said that, for not only would have spit it out that he was sure some of it would have gone up his nose. Bucky picked up the bottle of beer.

"Not helping, Steve." Steve smiled more widen, Bucky could tell that Steve was close of laughing. "Shut up." At those words that Steve burst into laughter. Bucky signed and put his bottle down and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh come on, that was amusing and a nice change if you ask me." Bucky looked over at Steve.

"You are making it sound like you know who Lauren's best friend is." Steve smiled when Bucky said that.

"I do know who her best friend is, so do you know. Trust me when I say this that she would go with you because of you and not because of me to get close to me."

"Considering Lauren, I highly doubt it." Bucky put his hands behind his head once more.

"You know Emily better than that." Bucky's head shot up and he was sure that if the ceiling was a lower that he would have hit his head with how quick his head went up.

"Emily and Lauren are best friends?"

"Yeah, Emily is my sister." Steve didn't say any more, not that Steve needed to do since it was implied when Steve said that Emily was his sister. After a couple of hours that most of the people in the bar left, so that the only people left were either fast asleep from drinking too much, the bartenders, Bucky and Emily. Steve was among the last to leave the bar, Bucky stood a few feet from Emily at the moment. Her back was turned so that she couldn't see him at the moment, Bucky didn't say anything instead he walked over to her and touched her hand. Emily turned around at the touch and looked at him, a small smile appeared on her face, but it was a bit of an awkward smile.

"Hey Bucky."

"Hey Emily." Neither one of them was sure of what to say at the moment, they just looked at each other till Emily looked away from him. When she did that, that Bucky managed to speak up. "It's hard to believe that it's you. It has been about fourteen or fifteen years years since I last saw you."

"I know, a lot has changed."

"Yeah." There was a pause, than Emily looked up at him, it was so strange that he was uncomfortable around her but he felt comfortable around other women. "I never did get that fully story of what happen to you."

"It's long story, Bucky." Bucky wanted to know the full story of what happen since he last saw Emily before the HYDRA base. He tried to think of what to say but the awkwardness around them was making it so that he was having a hard time thinking. After a minute that Bucky held his hand out to Emily and she took it, he lead her further into the room before they started to dance. A few hours later, Bucky and Emily left the bar together holding hands.


	14. Embarrassment and Jealously

When Emily woke up the next morning that she climbed out of her bed and started to get ready for the morning. Emily hope that Lauren wasn't awake when she got back and hoped that Lauren wasn't up now. Thankfully Emily got lucky on both counts, for Lauren was asleep when Emily got back and she was still asleep when Emily got up to get ready for the day. Honestly she was sure that Lauren would ask where she has been and why she got back so late. Emily knew when she tells Lauren that Lauren would tease her about her crush on Bucky, Lauren teased her about yesterday as well as Colonel Phillips. Emily was sure that she wasn't going to hear the end of it from either one of them any time soon, more so after last night. When Emily left the bathroom that she saw that Lauren was awake and was getting ready for the day. Lauren looked up at her before she spoke.

"Have fun last night?"

"I spend my night at a bar spending half the time either drinking, dancing or singing. What do you think?"

"I heard from a brother that you were among the last to leave all with a certain member that is part of you new unit." Emily groaned, she knew Steve, John, Thomas, Richard and Luke left just before Bucky came over and spoke to her. Bucky did brought up that he decided to join their unit when they were together last night. Considering that one was really her brother and the other four were like brothers to Emily.

"Which of the five said that?"

"Steve. He decided to come over to tell me that you might be late coming back. Just before I went to bed that the other four came and told me Bucky wasn't there yet."

"It is almost time for Steve to arrive." Before Lauren could say anything more that Emily walked out of the room, she heard a giggle coming form Lauren as she left. Emily knew that Lauren would be having so much fun with this, even more so than when Lauren tried to get Emily to date someone at camp. She wanted to talk to someone about anything to try to get her mind refocus, she knew she couldn't talk to Steve since he most likely was getting ready or something. Colonel Phillips would more likely tease her like Lauren had been doing, so the only options she had at the moment were Lauren's brothers other than Howard. But she was sure Howard would be focusing on his work or he was flirting with a woman on the base. Lauren's brothers told her of where their rooms were and they shared it with four other men, Emily hoped that the other four men were not there at least and one of Lauren's brothers was in the room. When Emily reached the room and went inside that she saw one men was still in there but it was not one of the ones she was hoping for. It was Bucky, he had shirt in his hands so that his torso was exposed, Emily blushed as well as Bucky. At least Emily was glad that he has his pants on or she would be blushing more than she was already, Bucky quickly put his shirt on. Emily spoke up.

"I didn't expect to see you here, nor did I expect that you were one of the other four men that share the same room as John, Richard, Luke and Thomas."

"Yeah, I didn't expect them to be my bunk mates either. I didn't expect to see you either, so I assuming that you didn't come to see me."

"Yes, I expected one of Lauren's brothers." Emily lowered her head and made sure that she wasn't looking at Bucky.

"Are you going to meet up with Howard and Steve so that you can see that new equipment?"

"Yes." Emily looked up at Bucky. "I know that Hephaestus had gave Howard some celestial bronze leather to work with to add to the uniforms of the men or some sort of protection wear of some kind. Though I am not sure of how Hephaestus managed to make celestial bronze leather, than again he is the God of blacksmiths and the forge. So he most likely could make it."

"Do you mind if I come along?"

"Sure." Emily and Bucky walked out of the room, Emily was tempted to take Bucky's hand but she restrained herself. With what just happened kept replaying in her mind, that just made her blush a little more, she made sure to look away from Bucky just to make sure that her blushing wouldn't become worse. It didn't take long for Emily and Bucky to find Lauren since Lauren just left Emily's and Lauren's room. Lauren smiled and looked like she was close of giggling just from seeing Emily and Bucky together, Emily struck her tongue of which seems to made Lauren go closer of giggling. Emily and Bucky followed Emily to where Steve would be waiting, as they walked along that Emily glanced at Bucky of who she noticed was looking at her. Emily blushed before she looked away from Bucky, just than they reached the edge of a bookshelf. As soon as they reached the edge of the bookshelf that Emily stopped and was close of laughing, for Steve was there already but he was kissing one of the blond girls on the base. If Emily remembers that was Private Lorraine, Emily knows that Private Lorraine has the biggest crush on her brother. Emily only knows that because Emily heard her talking about how she was perfect for Captain America since Emily and Steve returned from the HYDRA base. She knows that Lauren hadn't heard it since Lauren was busy with checking on Howard's progress for the equipment for Emily's and Steve's men as well as making sure that the demigods have what they need for the war. Emily took a chance and looked at Bucky of who looked like he was close of laughing, however Lauren didn't seem thrilled about this.

"Captain!" Steve brown the kiss, she ion noticed his tie was messed up slightly making it plain that Private Lorraine pulled him forward. "We're ready for you. If you're not otherwise occupied." As Lauren walked away that Steve looked at Emily and Bucky, both of them smirk before Emily put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself form laughing at the moment. It was clear that Steve was embarrassed win the situation that the three of them caught him in. Steve quickly followed Lauren, Emily and Bucky followed Steve as Bucky whispered to Emily.

"I believe that is the first time he ever kissed a woman." Emily looked over at Bucky.

"Really?" Bucky looked at her.

"Yes, I am sure you kissed someone before." Emily blushed slightly and leaked a little faster, she didn't want to bring up the first male that she ever kissed was Bucky a few days earlier. Thankfully Steve spoke up, so that Bucky wouldn't ask her of who she kissed for the first time.

"Agent Huntington, wait."

"Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard after all."

"Lauren, that's not what you thought it was."

"I don't think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest." As Lauren said that, that Emily looked back at Bucky of who mouthed, doubt it. Emily was close of laughing her head off when Bucky did that. Steve stopped walking for a few moment, Bucky and Emily stopped just behind him before he spoke.

"Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven't been...fonduing?" Emily rolled her eyes when Steve said that, it was clear that just from those couple of questions that Steve doesn't know girls very well. Those questions made Lauren stop and turned around to face Steve, Lauren out her hands on her hips. Her expression made it plain, that he really didn't ask her those questions, Emily was close of laughing at the expression. Than Lauren lowered her hands before turning around and walked away from Steve, as she walked away that Lauren spoke.

"You still don't know a bloody thing about women!" Emily snorted before she walked away from Bucky before she walked next to Steve, Steve looked at her with a clueless expression on his face.

"You know, during the one week of training or in the last couple of days, I should have gave you a lesson about women." Steve looked at her.

"I know you the best out of all the women here."

"Yes, as a sister and fellow soldier. But you just don't know how a woman thinks or behaves as well as a bunch of other crap that comes with knowing about women." Steve looked a little puzzled when Emily said that. "I am not going to explain to you of a woman thinks now for this is too amusing of watching you making a fool out of yourself." Emily walked past them, as she followed towards where Lauren was that she heard Steve and Bucky talking.

"Women don't make much sense. I didn't expect Lauren's reaction but I expected that kiss of reaction from Emily."

"I think it is partly because Emily is the only woman you could talk to and she is your sister, as well as the only one woman you know before you could talk to women." Bucky and Steve quickly caught with Emily and Lauren before Howard came over, Lauren walked away as Howard them away to show hem the equipment. As they walked to the other room that Steve spoke.

"What is Fondue?" Emily rolled her eyes when Steve asked that question.

"Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend." They entered the room with the equipment as Howard spoke.

"Really? I didn't think..."

"Nor should you, pal. The moment you think you know what's goin' on in a woman's head, it's the moment your goose is well and truly cooked. Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed." Howard gestures to some of the things he built and made for the team that Emily and Steve just formed last night. Emily spoke as she looked at the items.

"Well, I guess his goose is well and truly cooked." Howard looked over at Emily when she said that and raised an eyebrow. So Emily went on. "Twin sister, unless if you forget." Howard shook his head when she said that.

"Well, you're different."

"Let me guess because I am his twin sister." Howard didn't bother to answer that statement, instead he knocked on the shield that Steve was using during his shows and such.

"I hear you're uh...kinda attached?"

"It's handier than you might think."

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options." Howard lead them over to some shields, Emily looked at the shields, each one was different but none of them seem like they would fit Steve like the one shield he has already. Not only that those shields didn't really seem to match him as well either.

"This one's fun. She's been fitted with electrical relays. It'll allow you to..." As Howard spoke that Emily noticed that Steve was looking at a shield that was down on a lower shelf form the shields that were on the table.

"What about this one?" Steve picked up the shield, the shield was round and silver like a Greek shield but without any signs of anything Greek on it.

"No! No! That's just a prototype."

"What's it made of?"

"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent."

"I remember hearing about Vibranium back in camp." Bucky, Steve and Howard looked over at her. "Some of my close friends are children of Hephaestus, so you trend to hear the different things they plan on doing as well as knowing the different metals out there."

"How come it's not a standard issue?"

"That's the rarest metal on earth. What you're holding there? That's all we've got." Steve looked over at Emily, as far as she knows that there was no Vibranium at camp half blood.

"There is no Vibranium at camp Halfblood, I only heard from the children of Hephaestus because of the things that they would do with it if there were any there." As Steve was checking the shield out that Lauren walked over to them as she walked to them that she spoke.

"You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business?" Steve hold up the Vibranium shield against himself to show it to Lauren.

"What do you think?" When Emily noticed that Lauren reached to a gun that Emily went behind the table right next to herself. Emily watched as Lauren took aim and hit the shield a couple of times, Steve held the shield up to defend himself and Bucky went behind Steve while Howard went half behind at a table to make sure he didn't get shot at. Emily smiled slightly, after the third bullet that Lauren put the gun as Howard stood up more properly and Steve lowered his shield all three of them looked shocked. Lauren spoke sweetly

"Yes. I think it works." ThanLauren walked out of the lab. Steve, Howard and Bucky were looking after Lauren stunned. All three of them were against the table, as they stared after Lauren that Steve handed Howard a couple of drawings.

"I had some ideas about the uniform."

"Whatever you want, pal."


	15. Castle Zemo

While Howard made the uniforms for Emily, Steve and their men that Emily was still with Project Demigod for the time being. As a result that Emily went project Demigod to attack a demigod, monster and wizard base, Emily and Lauren decided that each wizard and demigod should be in a pair in this raid and go to different areas to attack. Emily ended up with Albus, for the first five minutes that Emily and Albus came across nothing. Albus has a grasp on his stick or wand while Emily has a grasp on one of her guns, she has in her gun in front of her face ready for any attack. As they neared an area of where could go three other ways that two men came from one passage. One was wearing robes similar to Albus's robes while the other one was wearing demigod armor. It took a second before the two men to start attacking, thankfully it gave enough time for Emily and Albus to be ready. While Albus dealt with the wizard person that she dealt with the demigod. Emily used her plant ability to knock him out and shot his arms and legs a couple of times, during the little bit of fighting that Emily noticed of how the demigod was, he couldn't be more than sixteen. Even though she knows demigods lived short lives that she didn't want to take a life so young, even if she already killed some of the HYDRA soldiers. When the young demigod was knocked out that she looked at Albus of who seem to knock out the wizard. He walked over to where Emily was and looked down at the young demigod.

"He is quite young."

"Don't worry he is not dead. Though it is not unheard of for a demigod to be killed rather young. Project demigod contain among the oldest demigods known expect for John, Luke, Richard and Thomas of who joined my next unit." Albus looked at her funny.

"You mean you are going to leave this group."

"Yes, but I will be back for, time to time, that I am sure of. It is more of the question when I will be back." Emily walked forward down one of the corridors with Albus right behind her as he spoke.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but who is your godly parent?" Emily stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" Albus looked wind before he spoke.

"I just couldn't help but notice of Project Demigod that you were the only one with blond hair. Everyone else has black, brown, red or auburn hair."

"The reason for that is because both my father and mother have blond hair so it only seems logical that I have blond hair. But my godly parent is Demeter. I am one of two children born to Demeter since the Roman Empire. The other one being my twin brother." For the rest of the attack that Emily and Albus spoke or attacked. Among the things they spoke about was some things of their worlds, Albus seem unsure of the demigod world while Emily was the same way with the wizarding world. Though Emily never told Albus about Camp Halfblood or Albus telling her about Hogwarts. When the raid was finished that the Wizards went back to their headquarters while the demigods went back to their headquarters.

It was three days later that Emily and Steve got their new uniforms. The color scheme was similar to each other, expect Emily doesn't have the helmet, her boots were white and the white area with red stripes were a bit longer than Steve's. Of where Steve's uniform has an helmet and he has red boots instead of white boots, thankfully her boots were combat boots and didn't have a heel. Emily was a bit worried that Howard decided to add heels to the boots when she gave him her design of her uniform. Her uniform, unlike with Steve could turn to a blue bracelet just like her Greek armor that turns into a green bracelet. Thankfully, Howard manage to get some Celestial bronze leather that Emily assumed he got from Hephaestus and managed to get the leather into the uniform of the men as well Z Emily's and Steve's uniforms. After getting her uniform that she walked back to her room with Steve that Steve stopped, Emily took a few steps before she sopped and looked back at him. She was about ready to ask of what was the matter when she realized what was the matter, for a green light appeared around his wrist and there was a red poppy in the middle. After a few moments that the green light faded, Steve stared at it before he tried to pull the poppy off.

"Steve, that won't work." Steve looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Emily lifted her right arm and pulled the sleeve down to reveal the red poppy on her wrist.

"I have the other poppy on my right wrist just like you. I tried to take it off till our mother told me of what it was. She told me part of the magic of that poppy is that it will stay on your wrist till we die and that it would pass to the next set of siblings that are alive and close."

"Please tell me there is more purpose to the poppy than just that."

"It's a plant so you can control it and if you grasp it that it becomes a sword. It will like my sword." Emily grasp her sword, of where it showed a scene of winter, she turned the sword around to reveal the picture of their mother and the other side showed a picture of Steve. "The only difference that I figure is that instead of a picture of you on your sword that it would be of me instead. I am not sure if there is any other differences between yours and mine but we will figure it out. I will help with the sword and Poppy when I can but our main focus from now is taking care of HYDRA." Steve merely nodded when Emily said that.

Their first mission leading the commandos was to raid Castle Zemo in Bavaria, during the journey there that Emily got a bad feeling about it. She was guessing that something was going to happen there that might be good if they couldn't prevent it. When they reached the castle that the bad feeling increase, as they raided the place that Emily managed to get separated from the rest of the unit. Emily fought with plenty of soldiers on her own, that is till two flame throwers managed to make a square around preventing her from fighting. Emily didn't have any powers over fire, at the moment she wished that she did have those powers, nothing in her ten years in camp prepared her for two flat throwers or even the training she undergone when she joined the SSR. Emily thought of using her demigod powers but she been using to them too much and knew if she kept using them that she would black out. Suddenly the flames stopped and she was surrounded by soldiers, she knew she would have a hard time getting past them.

Emily tried to think of a way to get out of this without using her powers or run around with her sword or using her gun when something hit across the back of her head and she fell into blackness. Emily moaned as she woke up feeling slightly dizzy, slowly she opened her eyes as soon as she opened her eyes that she knew that she was carried off somewhere. Most likely somewhere in Castle Zemo, maybe in the dungeons somewhere but Emily was unsure. It was clear to her that she was in some sort of cell in a castle somewhere, either the cell was in a tower or a dungeon. Emily managed to use the small gaps in the wall to help herself to stand up in the cell, Emily was about ready to look at the cell more properly when the cell door opened. Emily looked to the door half expecting to face some HYDRA soldiers, before she could look at them properly that there was a shout.

"Emily, are you all right?" Emily knew that voice, she smiled as Steve came over and hugged her, Emily hugged him back.

"Other than being dizzy, I am all right." She heard someone else walk in and someone else spoke, Emily knew her voice as well.

"You had us worried when we found that you were. It with us." It was Bucky, Emily looked over at Bucky.

"Sorry about that." Steve let go of her, Emily, Steve and Bucky left the cell. Emily was surprised that she could keep up with the other two, considering she felt dizzy and slightly weak. Emily told them of what happen during he attack, just as she finished that they quickly found a robot that was controlled by Zola. The robot attacked them as well as threatening to take some of Steve's blood and use it to make another super soldier, wipe that guy's memory and control him. Emily helped fight the robot, as she used her powers at she felt more weak and dizzy, thankfully she didn't pass out before the robot was destroyed. Emily fell to her knees as the robot was destroyed, as she started to black out that she felt a pair of arms pick her up before blacking out fully.

Bucky's pov

Bucky, Steve and the rest of the commandos managed to get out of the castle before the castle was blown apart. Bucky had Emily in his arms as he ran, Steve was close to picking up Emily but Bucky barely beat Steve to it. Bucky heard from the other demigods that neither wa sown of the more powerful demigods, judging from what he saw her doing with the robot with only using the poppy the the didn't doubt it. For she was able to wrap most do the robot with the robot of which helped Bucky and Steve to defeat the robot. When he saw Emily fell to her knees close of blacking out that he was worried and went to her before picking her up. As they went running towards their transport that Bucky was worried that Emily was dead or dying. But the warmth of be body and her shallow breathing, as well as her chest barely rising told Bucky that she was alive. Bucky wondered of how it was possible for Emily to pass out, as soon as they were in the transport that John, Luke, Richard and Thomas came over.

"What happen?"

"I don't know, I am not sure what happen after she went a different way an don her own. But we found her in a cell. She comment that she was dizzy and than we went to free the others as she told us what happen after she finished at, that we found a robot. She used her demigod powers to help fight, after the robot was destroyed that she passed out."

"Follow me." Bucky followed John through the transport till they reached one of the bedrooms that was placed in that was made if one of the commandos was injured. Bucky put Emily on the bed as John pulled out a square of some sort of food and he pulled a little off before he managed to force feed that little bit to Emily. As it went down that Emily's breathing seem to even out better, she moaned and shifted her head. For a couple of seconds she opened her eyes before her eyes closed again, Bucky sat down next to her before he spoke.

"What was that you gave to her?"

"Ambrosia. It is the food of the gods, only the gods and demigods can eat it. Demigods can only to eat little bit of it to heal themselves faster."

"But what happened to her though?"

"What usual happens when a demigod uses too much of their power, they pass out. She will be fine and wake up soon enough." John left the room while Bucky remained sitting on the bed looking at Emily.

Emily's pov

Emily grunted as she woke up, she knew at least she was no longer in Castle Zemo, but she was unsure of what happen after she blacked out or where she was. Emily shifted slightly, as she shifted that she realized a couple of things, one she was on her side. It was not uncommon for her to be on her side as she sleeps or even when she wakes up, but there was some thing things that she was puzzled by. That was the fact that she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist while her own arms were wrapped around a strong neck. She couldn't help but notice of easily she fit next to the body that she was next to, she was unsure of who it was at the moment but she knows it was not Steve, John, Richard, Luke or Thomas. Emily was aware that those five would be as strong as the man that was next to her was, Emily knows it wasn't a female for the body type was wrong and there was no other female besides her. Emily panicked for a moment that something happens while she was out but she calmed down when she realized that they were both wearing clothes.

The main reason she knows it was not Steve, John, Luke, Richard or Thomas was because she knows that they wouldn't lay down next to her. Instead they were be sitting in a chair next to the bed with one of their hands over her hand, she remembered that she was sick at four with a cold and Steve was there next to holding her hand as well as their father. The couple times she caught a cold at camp that John, Thomas, Luke and ark hard insist she stayed in the Zeus chain with them. During the whole time that at least two of them would be at her side while Lauren was there half of the time. She wasn't sure of who it was that was laying next to her, from the sounds of it that the male was fast asleep since she could hear the steady breathing of a person sleeping. Emily opened her eyes and looked up, she wasn't sure of who she expected but the person laying there was the last person Emily expected to be there. It was Bucky, his eyes were closed and he looked peacefully, Emily felt herself blushing now knowing of it was. Emily was about ready to try to get out of Bucky's arms, even though she wanted to stay a bit longer, when Bucky shifted and opened his eyes. Emily looked at him and he looked at her, neither one said anything, after minute Bucky was about ready to say something when there was a knock on the door and she heard Steve from the other side of the door.

"We are about ready to land." Than Emily heard Steve walk away.


	16. Fourth of July

The following month, Emily, Steve and the commandos attacked a couple more HYDRA bases. When the end of June came around that Colonel Phillips allowed Emily, Lauren, John, Thomas, Richard, Luke and a project demigod to go to Camp Halfblood. Emily managed to get to Camp Halfbloood a day earlier than Lauren or any of the others, for Emily wanted to think. When Emily landed in Nee York that it was nighttime, thankfully she was able to get a taxi to take her to the farm road. When she reached the top of the hill that she looked down at the camp, as she looked down at the camp that she thought of the last ten years. So much happened, first she found more family and friends, than the war started and many of the demigods joined the war in different armies. Now most of the demigods were in Project Demigod, Emily, John, Luke, Thomas and Richard were among the few exception of not being in Project demigod. After a couple of minutes of standing there that Emily quickly went down the hill towards the cabins to sleep.

When Emily woke up the next morning that she put on a pair of jeans, tennis shoes and an orange camp Halfblood shirt. Emily made her way to the kitchen, as soon and see entered that she was close of falling over from al e nymphs over to her to hug her. When Emily managed to get through the nymphs that she helped them cook breakfast, she spoke with them as they worked. The nymphs told her of what happen in the months that followed after she left camp and joined the SSR. In return, Emily gave the nymphs an index of what happen to her since she left camp but she left out the part about Bucky. For Emily was still unsure of how to address that at the moment, she knows she has a crush on Bucky but after waking up in his arms on the plane just over a month ago that she knows her feelings increase for Bucky. But she was unsure of what those feelings were, she knows that nymphs and children of Aphrodite like to talk about stuff like that. Of which was the main reason Emily never brought up Bucky, after helping with breakfast and eating something that she was greeting by some of the campers that were there before Emily joined SSR about a year ago. It was clear from the few demigods she spoke with that they head about Lieutenant USA and Captain America and that they knew that it was Emily and Steve. As a result, Emily spend the next few hours in the arena so that the younger demigods could test their skills against Emily.

Steve's pov

Steve was surprised that Colonel Phillips allowed Project demigod to go to their camp, he also told Steve he could go if he wanted. He asked if he could bring Bucky, colonel Phillips had told him to wait a minute before he left for a couple of minutes. When Colonel Phillips came back that he said that would be fine, so Steve and Bucky went on the same flight as half of Project Demigod. The other half went last night while Emily went a full day earlier, Steve was unsure of why Emily went earlier but he has to admit that in the last about two months or a little less, that he watched the interaction between Emily and Bucky. It was clear that they both liked each other, even if Steve didn't know all that much about women. Honestly he thought of making fun or teasing them but he wasn't sure of how to do it, but Emily managed to tease him some about having a crush on Lauren. He remembered the latest thing, though neither Bucky or Emily knew that he saw them sleeping on the same bed. As it happen Steve was going to check on Emily, when he went in that he saw Bucky laying next to her with his arms around her. After he left the room that he managed to make sure the commandos didn't walk in on them, even the four sons of Zeus.

When the flight landed that Lauren managed to lead them to the camp and gave her permission for Bucky to enter the camp. As soon as they walked to the top of the hill that both Steve and Bucky froze at the sight of the camp. It was like a mix of an old Greek city and a summer camp. For there was cabins with a fire in the middle of them, an arena, amphitheater, forge and other things. As Steve looked at the camp that he could see how Emily felt this place was like a home to her for there was a lot of space as well as plenty of demigods. Somehow Steve felt like this place was a safe place for demigods of where they could gather and take a break from being demigods. Considering with what Emily told him of what can happen to a demigod outside of camp and the few things that happen to him out of the camp that it would be nice to have a break from dealing with monsters most days. Lauren lead them over to a four story farm house, as they walked up the steps that the door opened and a man stepped out. When the man stepped out fully that he realize that it was not man for the waist up he was a man but the waist down he was a stallion. The horse man looked at the three of them.

"Lauren, I am glad to see you made it. Emily told me you were coming along with the other demigods."

"Figures, that she would tell as well as come earlier this everyone else. By the wha do you mind if is tow can stay in the big house instead of the cabins. I am not sure if Bucky wants to stay at the Hermes Cabin and I think it would throw off Steve if he sleeps in the Demeter cabin." The horse man looked at Steve and Bucky.

"I am guessing that you are Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes." Bucky was the one who spoke.

"You know who we are?"

"Of course, Emily spoke of you two quite often." Steve managed to catch a glance of Bucky, Steve bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing as Bucky started to blush. Steve spoke making the horse man look at him.

"You know us by we don't know who you are."

"I am Chiron, in Ancient Greece I was the trainer to heroes of which I am still am. However here I am more of an activities director."

"Where is Emily?"

"Where she is usually during this time of the days, Lauren." Lauren merely nodded before telling Steve and Bucky to follow her. As Steve and Bucky followed her that Steve spoke.

"Doesn't Emily sleep in the Demeter Cabin?"

"Yes, but it is not her I am worried about. Not the fact that you two would share a cabin. It is just that I am not sure if you would feel comfortable sleeping in a half greenhouse cabin of which has an over smell of flowers or not. I figured that you might sleep better in a normal room." As soon Lauren said that, that Bucky snorted, Steve looked over at him.

Emily's pov.

"It needs to be more crispy."

"Really?" Emily looked at Hannah, one of the nymphs that works in the kitchens.

"All right, I am weird and I got used to the army food. I missed the food being crispy. That is one of the many things that suck in the army is that your food is prepared by people are average people. There times I got so sick of it that I sneaked into the kitchen just to make a ham sandwich." One of the other nymphs spoke up.

"That is sad." Hannah put the pizza back into the oven as Emily went to one of the tables to help won't the dough for the bread. Emily would admit that the SSR might think it was odd that one of their agents and leaders cooks, at the moment they may not realize it was Emily. For Emily was wearing a slight oversized orange camp Halfblood shirt, black jeans, and tennis shoes. Over her clothes she has an apron that has a design of wheat and a forest in the background and her hair was up in a ponytail, her arms and face was half covered in flour. Just as Emily started helping with the dough at she felt some dough hit her in the back of the head. There was only a handful of people that would do that, she knew that none of the nymphs did it for she could see all of them. But with the smiles on her faces that Emily knew who did it, Emily pulled some of the dough apart before she turned and aimed. She managed to hit Lauren right in the fact with the dough. Lauren pulled the dough from her face before she spoke.

"It is funny, you can't shoot a bow and arrow but you can shot a gun and you can aim with dough."

"That is because the bow is odd to hold. It is easier to learn to use a gun and I had practice with throwing dough around." Just as Emily said that, that she noticed that Steve and Bucky were standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Both of them looked rather surprised, she was sure it was partly due to what she looked like at the moment. It was Steve that recovered first and walked over to her.

"What happen to you?" It was Hannah that spoke.

"She helps us with the cooking whirl she is here or half of the time at any rate. Besides controlling and making plants growing faster that another ability of a child of Demeter is being among the best cooks there is known." Steve looked at Hannah, Hannah looked at Steve before looking at Emily before looking back at Steve. "Are you Steve Rogers, Emily's twin brother?" Emily giggled at Steve's unsure face and she spoke for him.

"Yeah, he is my brother, I sort of failed to bring up that being a natural cook is an ability that comes from our mother." One of the other nymphs spoke up.

"Seriously, that is the first ability you mastered when you woke up here ten years ago." Emily looked at the nymph.

"Just because the first one I displayed in camp doesn't mean that it would be the first ability I will tell Steve." As soon as Emily wise that, that one of the other nymphs throw some dough at Emily, starting a good fight the nymphs against the four demigods.

After the food fight was finished as well as lunch that Emily went to her cabin, Emily wasn't surprised not to find any of her brother's things in there. She went to the bathroom to clean up, when she get out of the shower that she put a green shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Once she put her clothes on that she left the bathroom, as soon as she entered the cabin that she stopped when she noticed that Bucky was looking around the cabin. Or at least around where Emily sleeps at any rate since it was the only place in the cabin that had stuff other than plants and garden stuff around the walls and floor.

"Bucky." Bucky looked over at her. "I know you barley got it but it is not very common for someone to be in a cabin that is not their godly parent. Unless if given permission by the campers in the cabin or the God gives permission for the camper to be in the cabin."

"Does it apply to mortals?" Emily shrugged.

"No idea, besides one or two pizza guys washing up at the lake, there hasn't been any other mortals here, other than you."

"Pizza guys?"

"Long story." Emily walked over to Bucky as he picked up the stuff bear that he gave to her fifteen years ago.

"You still have this?"

"Other than some of your clothes, as well ad Steve's, it was one of the things I kept from my life before I was adopted. I wasn't going to be parted from it when I left that house at eight."

"Eight?"

"Yeah, some monsters started to come after me, from what Steve told me that he had some monster attacks that happened around that age as well. You there when those attacks happened." Bucky merely nodded, for Emily heard Bucky talking about those monster attacks a couple of times.

The next few days that Emily and Lauren showed Steve and Bucky around the camp, Steve also helped with the cooking along the nymphs. Emily and the nymphs helped Steve learn to use the ability of being a natural cook, though it was mostly telling how to do the basics of things. Steve picked it up quickly, though he told her that he wouldn't be using that ability around the commandos making Emily giggle. After eating dating that Emily and Steve walked to their cabin as they call it even though Steve doesn't sleep there.

"Emily, I am wondering, is this how your life here at camp was like. That it was like the last four days."

"Pretty much."

"Did you even have a boyfriend?" Emily froze and looked at him.

"Are you trying to set me up or something? From what you and Bucky told me that you only even on double dates when Bucky set you up."

"No. I won't deny that it has been fun, it's that I noticed that your days were just busy enough that it seems likely that you never had a boyfriend." Emily sighed, outside of the camp that she could get with the fact that she didn't have much of a love life but here it was apparent she didn't have one.

"You are right, I never had a boyfriend here. As a matter of fact, I never had my first date." Steve looked at her, Emily tilted her head before going on. "If you asked me that question before we went to that HYDRA base to free Bucky that I would said that I never had my first kiss either."

"You mean after we left and when Bucky ... "

"Kissed me was my first kiss, yes." Steve started laughing. "Hey, at least I didn't get shot after my first kiss." As soon she shad that Steve stopped laughing, Emily smiled before she turned around to walk over to her cabin.

When Emily woke up the next morning that she was happy, even though there was a war going on that she couldn't think of any other place she wanted to be on that day. She was in her second home, her first home being her home with her father no Steve, on her birthday. Not only that but her best friend was in camp as well as Bucky and Steve, not only that but that night would be the Fourth of July fireworks at the beach. Besides the day Steve and herself went to find Bucky and the day after, that day was one of the best days or at least going to be one of those days. Half of the day that Emily spent in the arena with Steve teaching him of how to use the sword that their mother gave him. After lunch that Emily went to the campfire in the middle of the cabins like she would usual do once a week, for Hestia was usually there and Emily always enjoyed talking to Hestia. For when Emily left and joined the SSR that Emily hasn't been able to do that and this was the first time that Emily has been back to camp since she joined the SSR, as soon as Emily reached the campfire that she sat down next to Hestia. Neither Emily or Hestia spoke at first, after a couple of minutes that Hestia spoke.

"It is nice to see you come back to the Hearth, even if it is for a few days."

"It is good to be back for a few days." Emily looked at Hestia of who was looking at her, Emily noticed Hestia's eyes were not as bright as they normally were. "Is there something wrong?" Hestia looked at the fire.

"At the moment this are troubled time. There are some things that are trying to change. I fear sooner or later a couple of old enemies would rise up."

"What do you mean?" Hestia looked over at Emily.

"Haven't you felt it? The earth is moving, not in the normal way of when the earth is sleeping." Emily was puzzled, but she thought back in the past few years. As she did that she realized something, that there times when she thought she felt the earth was more awake than at other times. It was like as if the earth was waking up from a deep deep sleep, Emily looked at the ground of where there was a slight rumble that she hadn't noticed before. Than Emily looked over at Hestia.

"She is waking?"

"It seems so but at times it seems like she hasn't wake up. But if she was to wake up that there is another that needs to be fought first before she would wake and have to be put back to sleep."

"Why bring this up?"

"I am not sure but I think you might have a part of putting her back to sleep or making sure she still sleeps." Hestia looked at her carefully. "But you should go to dinner soon." Emily got up and went to the dining pavilion.

After dinner that Emily, Steve, Bucky and Lauren were sitting on the beach together, Emily was sitting between Steve and Bucky. As they watched the fireworks that Emily felt a hand grasp her hand, she looked down at her one hand and noticed that it was Bucky's hand. Emily looked away and kept watching the fireworks, she also went closer to Bucky and put her head on his shoulder. When the fireworks ended that Emily and Bucky walked back to her cabin, partly because Bucky wanted and partly because Emily refused to let go of his hand. When they reached her cabin that Bucky turned to leave but Emily tugged on his arm, Bucky turned to look at her. Emily wanted to say something as well as wanted to ask if he felt anything for her besides a sisterly love. But she was unsure of what to say to him at the moment, it seems that Bucky was unsure of what to say to her. Than Bucky put his hand on her cheek before their lips meet, Emily out her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. When Bucky pulled away that he looked down at her and spoke softly.

"Emily, I never asked this question before. But will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." They kissed once more.


	17. A year has passed

AN: there will be a bit of time skip in this chapter, of which is a year. It will start out with Emily talking to Bucky's three younger siblings, two boys and one girl. One of the boys and the girl are twins and they are Steve's and Emily's age, the other boy is a year younger than the set of twins. That Emily would still do missions for Project demigod form time to time and lead them but only when the howling commandos don't have a mission. Also, Mrs. O'Leary is going to make an appearance.

Shortly after leaving camp that Bucky and Emily went into New York City of where Bucky's three younger siblings were living. Emily meet them a couple of times before from the age of five to alms it six, but she didn't know them as well as Bucky since they were usually playing with someone their own age when Emily and Steve was with Bucky or Bucky was over at her house. Emily barely started to get to know Bucky's siblings when she was adopted and taken away from Bucky and Steve. Bucky's three siblings were glad that Bucky managed to get a girlfriend as oppose to just dating a girl that never become his girlfriend. After spending a couple of days with them that Emily and Bucky went back to England to resume their duties with the howling Commandos.

Of course, the howling Commandos figure out quickly Emily's and Bucky's relationship status and had great fun of teasing them about it like friends would do with each other. One of the things that the Howling Commandos did was suggesting playing truth or dare and bye made a dare up for Emily and a icky to do. Of which was to go into a closet and make out for a while, after a couple times of playing truth or dare that they decided to go with seven minutes. Of course that dare was done in every game, it seems like most of the try that the howling commandos tried to open the door to peek however a bucket snd Emily always had fun when they tried that. Like Emily using her poppy to keep the door closed, among a few other things including the poppy trying to grab at them when they open the door. There was a few times that Bucky would kick at the door of where their ears would be, they always get a hell of hey back when that happens. Besides that, they kept up their mission up of fighting HYDRA, there were times when Emily would use her Greek shield to use and fight with when she was with the howling commandos in a similar way Steve uses his shield.

During the following year, Emily become close with the howling Commandos to a point of where it seem like all of them were brothers and sister. However, when Emily wasn't on a mission with the howling commandos that she would find herself on a different mission of fighting the demigods on the Nazi side with Project demigod and the wizarding army. Emily got to know Albus Dumbledore during the attacks somewhat, she could tell that something about the dark wizard that the wizarding world was fighting was bothering Albus. Emily wanted to ask but didn't for she decided if Albus wanted her to know that he would tell and she wasn't going to make him tell her of what bothered him about it. A few times when she was on the base that she meet up with James and Victor, when she meet up with them that she was usually with Steve and Bucky. James and Victor were glad to meet Bucky and Steve for the first time, or at least James did, Victor didn't seem as happy. Though Emily noticed that Victor seem to become more aggressive than he was when she first meet him back at eight or even when she last saw him when she was close of being ten.

Thankfully Colonel Phillips allowed project Demigod to visit Camp Halfblood for the Fourth of July like the year before. Steve and Bucky, as well as the four sons of Zeus, were allowed to come as well, Emily and Lauren decided to go together on the same plane. Emily put some of her things in a suitcase while Lauren went to talk to her four brothers of when they were planning on going down to Camp Halfblood. For there was still another week before the Fourth of July, though it seems unreal of what happen in the last year with all the missions she done with the howling commandos and project demigod. Honestly when Colonel Phillips, Dr. Erskine, and Howard that Emily never thought she would find Bucky and Steve when she did nor did she expect to become Bucky's girlfriend. Just as Emily closed her suitcase that she heard sliding, Emily turned towards the sliding and saw the wall slid open and Colonel Phillips poked his head out from the passageway.

"Have you forget how to use a door and knock?"

"I remember all too well of how to do it."

"This is a room for females."

"I am aware of that. But I needed to talk to you though."

"But that is no reason to use the labyrinth."

"With what I wanted to talk to you about it is." Emily raised an eyebrow when he said that. "Come on in here with your suitcase and I will explain." Emily grabbed her suitcase before entering the labyrinth and Followed Colonel Phillips to his workspace like she had done in the last year or more. That is when he wanted to talk to her without anyone else listening to what he wanted to talk to her about. Though a few times she asked about his past, when they start talking about his past or something he has been working on and he wanted to share with someone. When it was the latter that it was like watching a kid at Christmas, one of those times was on Christmas of which made Emily laugh hard that day. When they entered the workshop that suddenly a black object hurled itself on him knocking Colonel Phillips down. When he was on the floor that she realized it was a hellhound, Emily was about ready to grasp her sword but she stopped. For the hellhound was licking Colonel Phillips, not only that but it was much smaller than most other hell hounds. Most other hell hounds were a little smaller than a tank, but this hellhound was the size of a Great Dane making the hellhound a puppy.

"Where did that hellhound come from?" Colonel Phillips managed to sat up as the hellhound bounded over to her and jumped onto her.

"This is one of the reasons I wanted to task to you here. I found her wandering the labyrinth a few months ago. She become more or less my hellhound, it is a long story involves near death and a bunch of chew toys, I named her Mrs. O'Leary. But I am worried about her though. With this war going on that I am not sure if I would love through it, she is one of the sweet and kindest hell hounds I have meet. Not only that but she doesn't like closed space or the underworld, I don't want to spend her back there."

"You have been cheating death though."

"True, even if I love, I want her to be able to be more free than she would be here. If I keep her, I want you to look after her." Emily rubbed behind Mrs. O'Leary's ears and she wagged her tail, Emily wondered what she would do with a hellhound.

"I will look after her when the war ends."

"Thank you." Mrs. O'Leary jumped off of Emily, before Emily could move that Colonel Phillips spoke up. "One more thing." Emily looked at Colonel Phillips as he went to a workbench and picked up something before walking back to her. When he reached her that he took her hand and placed a string in her hand, Emily was about ready to ask why he handed her that but she realized something. It was red and it was wrapped an old spin pole at was used in Ancient Greece, Emily heard of the strong. Emily looked up at Colonel Phillips.

"It's Ariadne's String isn't it?"

"It is."

"Why give it to me?" Colonel Phillips lowered his head.

"You know why I joined the war, while I was out of the labyrinth that I realized something. Something I was aware but it become clear to me that I had to do something about it." Colonel Phillips looked up at her. "There are two ways to get through the maze other than me guiding through the maze. One is the string you are holding. The other is a clear sighted mortal. To be honest, a clear sighted mortal is better to use. But what I realized is that if an enemy finds this and uses it that they could try to come after me for the string. I needed to find a place for it to keep it safe. I had trouble with finding such a place till you learned who I was that it seemed like a gift but yet at the same time annoying. After giving it some thought that I thought it would be best if I trusted someone with the string, someone that knows who I am. You are the only one who knows who I am really and you are the only own that can keep it safe." Emily put her hand around the string.

"What if I die? What will happen to Mrs. O'Leary and the string?"

"What would happen if my son or nephew lived, pass it down to your children. Tell them of how you came across them. Make it a tradition." Emily looked at colonel Phillips, is was one of the few times of where she could see the several years of life in his eyes. For the emotion in his eyes were strong, stronger than any man in his fifties should have.

"If I have children I will do it, if I don't and have a niece or nephew I would do the same thing."

"Thank you."

The next day, Emily and Lauren went on the airplane, throughout the whole flight that Emily snd Lauren spoke of different things that happened since they had known each other. It seem hard to believe it had been almost eleven years since Emily and Lauren meet and become best friends. As soon as they landed that they manage to get a taxi to get them to Camp Halfblood, Emily and Lauren did what they normally did at camp when he reached Camp. The next few days that Project Demigod, Steve, Bucky and the four sons of Zeus came into Camp. When the Fourth of July came around that the demigods went to the beach like usual to watch the he fireworks display that the Hephaestus Cabin made. After the firework display that Emily started towards the chains but Bucky took her hand and lead her away from the beach and into the forest. They walked alongside the creek till they reached Zeus's fist, Emily never brought him here before Hugh she guessed that Lauren or one of the other campers showed him this spot. It was a rather common place for Demigods to come here, no matter what time of the year or time of day. Emily looked over at Bucky of who was moving one of his feet rather nervously, the only other time he seemed nervous was the first month or so after they meet up again and the couple months after they started dating.

"Bucky, what is it why bring me here?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you but I didn't want to ask in front of so many people."

"You were not worried about it when you asked me to be your friend a year ago."

"Well, we were basically the last ones out there so no one was really watching."

"True, but I wouldn't put to pass the Aphrodite cabin of watching what was going on at that time." Bucky chuckled when Emily brought that up. Though they had to deal with the daughters of Aphrodite from time to time last year around is time as well as this year since all of them wanted to be Bucky's girlfriend. Bucky managed to brush it aside with ease the whole time, at first emits was jealous and didn't like it. After they left camp last year that Bucky made it plain that at own point he wouldn't have mind the attention but he prefer to have her as his girlfriend than have a bunch of girls come after him like they had done before. Thankfully Bucky didn't have anything to do with a Project Demigod, so Emily didn't have to worry about that in the last year when she was with project demigod.

However, when Emily and Lauren got to camp this year that they started pranking the Aphrodite Cabin. Unlike in the past of where Lauren and Emily liked having fun that they had another reason of doing it besides having fun. That was to get them back for flirting with Steve and Bucky, some of the pranks they had some help from the Hermes Cabin. The latest prank was that of painting the whole cabin black with drawing of skulls and changing all their clothes to black with the words death is the best was writing on it. Of course, Steve and Bucky loves that and started to burst into laughter at the sight and it pissed the Aphrodite cabin to no end. With that latest prank that Lauren and Emily made sure it plain to them to leave Bucky snd Steve alone or they would destroy their magazines and switch their clothes out to clothing that they hated. After that happen that the Aphrodite cabin kept their distances from Steve and Bucky. Emily looked at Bucky carefully before she spoke.

"But what is bothering you? I haven't see you like this since we starting dating and become boyfriend and girlfriend." Bucky bit his lip before he knelt down, when Bucky knelt down that Emily felt her heart started to race. She has a feeling of what he was going to do but honestly she thought it may not happen, though it was mostly because that either one of them could get killed and that a life of a demigod was usual short. Colonel Phillips was one of the few expeditions of reaching a reasonable old age for a demigod, at least only counting the time he has been in his fifth body.

"Emily, you are my first girlfriend and the only girl that I really started to date and really love. I am not sure of how long this war will last or anything that can happen with the godly world. At one point, I never thought I would get married, it was only recent that I started of thinking of marriage and having a family and you are the only one I want to share it with." Bucky pulled out a ring from his pocket, Emily recognize the ring at once for it was the same ring that Bucky's mother wore before she died. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Bucky stood up and put the in on her before twirling her around like he did after they got out of the HYDRA base to where Bucky was being held as a prisoner.


	18. The wedding and Gellert Grindelwald

The following months were busy for Emily, Bucky, Steve and the howling commandos, due to the fact that they were doing missions as well as planning Emily's and Bucky's wedding. It was amusing for Emily and Bucky as the howling commandos helped them plan their wedding, one thing they wanted to do was to have Emily's wedding dress to have the same color and design as her Lieutenant USA uniform. Of which was something she refused to do, with the help of a laurel that she was able to find a wedding dress. It was simple in a way, it was white and reached to the floor, the skirt didn't have any ruffles on it. The dress has to straps and on the top of each straps were a flower, on the back of the dress there was flowers that were around the edge of the visible materiel of where her back could be seen through the material. There some extra flowers at the bottom of where the visible material was, on either side of the dress were flowers that went down a ways before it stopped. Than the flowers made a v up the bodice of the dress till it ended at the v-neck of her wedding dress.

When Steve saw the dress that he told her that Bucky would more likely call her Flower Princess from their wedding day and on. Since Flower Princess was the nickname that Bucky uses for her like her nickname for him was Wind Princess. Originally, Flower Princess was her father's nickname for her while Wind Prince was Bucky's mother's nickname for Bucky. Bucky's mother also nicknamed Bucky's sister, Wind Princess, but she nicknamed the other two boys, Wind Maker and South Wind. Emily remembered when her father gave her that nickname that it made no sense to her but after learning of her godly parentage that it made sense. She was skill confused about Bucky's and his siblings's nicknames, but she shrugged it off for she figured that Bucky's mother likes the wind. The wedding came nearer, Emily and Bucky were getting antsy, for it felt like they had nothing to do despite the fact that they went on a few missions to take down a HYDRA base. A couple of times that Emily went with Project Demigod to fight the demigods on the other side along side the witches and wizards. Finally December Twenty First came, so Emily got ready with the help of Lauren and a couple daughters of Aphrodite.

Emily and Bucky decided to have their wedding at the base, for they wanted the least amount of attention on them. But the news of Lieutenant USA getting married to one of the howling commandos spread like wildfire, just like the news that Lieutenant USA has a boyfriend a year ago. Emily didn't mind the fighting and the commandos she helps lead, it was the press and the stories that they have was what really bothers her. Thankfully she sort of got use to the press even she still finds the press annoying, Steve was already use to it by the time he joined the fighting. It took a hour for Emily to be ready for the wedding, so when Emily was ready that Lauren and the other two left and Colonel Phillips came in shortly afterwards. Emily was rubbing her hands together when Colonel Phillips entered her room, he was to marry Emily and Bucky. Not only that but he was the one that would walk Emily down the aisle, the main reasons was because Steve was going to be standing by Bucky. As well as Bucky and Steve didn't want her to walk down the aisle by herself and her father was dead, in a way Colonel Phillips sort of become a father to her. That was how he ended up doing both, honestly Emily never thought that Daedalus would walk her down the aisle at her wedding.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, we're you nervous when you got married?"

"More than you, however weddings were different in Ancient Greece. So I was worried about doing the wrong as oppose to just having a wedding."

"I don't think that really helps, Colonel."

"I wasn't sure what else to say. I never got married since my wife passed away all those years ago."

After a few more minutes that Colonel Phillips lead her to where the wedding would be and walked down the aisle before he did the ceremony. After the ceremony ended that the rest of the day was more or less the reception, so they celebrate the whole day. Half of the time it seems like they were either dancing or drinking, depending on who it was. When night fell that Bucky and Emily were given their own room to sleep in now that they were married as for their wedding night. Emily couldn't think of a better ending to that day than when Bucky too her back to their new room. When Emily woke up the next morning that she couldn't help but smile at the strong arms that were wrapped around her. Emily had her arms wrapped around Bucky's neck, she snuggled closer to Bucky as he pulled her closer to himself. She could feel his head shifted and his chin was places on top of her head before she heard him sighing.

"Morning, Bucky."

"Morning, Emily." Emily was about ready to say something when there was a knock on the door and she groaned softly before she spoke.

"Who is it?" Than she heard Lauren's voice coming through the door.

"I hate doing this but I need to talk to you." Emily took one of her arms from Around Bucky's neck as he turned to look at the door and Emily propped herself up on the bed.

"About what?"

"Project Demigod has another mission against the demigods."

"Lauren, the only time I fight with Project Demigod is when they are fighting with the wizards and witches. The last time was two months ago and we hadn't had a mission with them since."

"That is why I need to talk to, for this mission involves the Wizards and witches." Emily grunted as flopped back on the bed. She wondered if the wizarding people were aware that she was recently married.

"Can't you do it without me?"

"I wish I could, but with the fact that some of the demigods have hangovers from yesterday that we need all the help we can get. Not only that but we needed to adjust the groups a little bit as a result, Colonel Phillips did brought that Bucky can come along as well." Emily looked at Bucky of who merely nodded so Emily spoke.

"Give us a couple of minutes." After a few minutes that Emily and Bucky left the bedroom and she lead him to the room of where she would meet up with Albus before going to where the attack would be. When Emily and Bucky entered that she noticed the witches and wizards in there as well as the demigods. She noticed that it seems like if there was a group of four, three of the four seem to be wizarding people. She noticed that Lauren and a daughter of Aphrodite were wit Aberforth and other wizard but Albus was standing by himself. The Wizards were looking at Bucky oddly as Emily and Bucky walked over to Albus, when they reached him that Albus looked at Bucky before he spoke.

"Who is this?"

"This is Bucky, my husband." Albus raised an eyebrow when Emily said that, Emily had brought up that she has a boyfriend but she never brought up that she was engaged to him and married him yesterday. "We got engaged and we were married just yesterday." Albus merely nodded, after telling Bucky to those her hand and Albus while everyone else did the same that they apparate to where the next battle would be. Of which was out in the middle of no where, it didn't take long before the fighting started, but as Emily, Albus and their armies pushed forward that she notices fortress behind the enemy army. Emily assumed that this was Nurmengard, the power base of where Gellert Grindelwald was and build his army from. That was among the few things that Albus told Emily about Grindelwald, however after about ten minutes of fighting that the other side stopped fire curses or their demigod powers. Emily kept her sword up and Bucky had his gun out, the enemy army made a path and a man about Albus's age came walking down the path, his hair was and his eyes were blue. But one look at Alabama told Emily that this was Grindelwald, the man stopped in front of Albus and smiled slightly.

"It is has been a long time, my friend."

"It has, Gellert." Grindelwald tilted his head.

"Once we stood side by side but it seems we are on opposite sides."

"We are."

"I hope you are aware that you can't defeat me." Albus looked at Emily and Bucky, Emily and Bucky back up as well as everyone else near the two Wizards. Albus looked back at Grindelwald.

"Maybe, than again maybe not but I won't get down easy." What followed next made Emily glad that she was not a with or even a demiwitch. There was so many colors flying around that it made it hard to tell of what was happening. It seems that Grindelwald's army refused to go down and started the fighting again, it was till Emily saw Grindelwald's body flying through the air that Grindelwald's army stopped fighting and went running in every direction. Emily, Bucky, Lauren, the demigods and the wizarding people that followed Albus remained where they were standing. There was no Albus in sight, Emily grabbed hold of Bucky's hand, wondering what was going on. After ten minutes that Albus walked out of Nurmengard, the cheering that followed was deafening, after a while everyone but Albus, Emily and Bucky left. Emily looked at Albus, the way he was holding himself told Emily that something was bothering him.

"Albus, what happened?" Albus looked up at Emily.

"Everything seem to happen so fast, it was like a blue. With everything that happened in the past that it seems hard to believe of what I just did for it seems so unreal." Albus walked forward and placed the wand that he had been using in her hands. "But I need to ask you to take this." Emily looked down at the wand before looking at Albus.

"But you told me that a wand is the most prized possession a wizard has, for it s their weapon as well as what wills their magic? Are you giving up magic?"

"I am not giving up magic, it is common for one to gain a wand's alliance. I managed to do that with Grindelwald's wand. I fear if I keep and see this wand that it will bring to many bad memories for me, i hope that giving to you to keep and out of my sight that it would lessen the pain of my memories. So please keep it and keep it safe for me, when and if I die, I want you to place this was din the tomb along with my new wand, if possible." Emily put the wand in her jacket pocket.

"I will do my best, Albus." Albus nodded before the three of them went back to the base in London, not knowing in about seventy years that Albus and Emily will once again meet.


	19. Fate has come

After the final battle of the wizarding war that fighting along side the wizarding people happen no more. Albus giving her the wand was the last time Emily saw him, Emily kept her promise and keep the wand in a secure box that she has. In the next few months she did tow more missions of taking down HYRDA before stopping since there was only one base left that he were aware of but the had no idea of where the main base was. Emily spent half of the time trying to locate it along side Steve or she was leading Project Demigod to fight against the enemy demigods that went rogue after the Wizarding world or the demigods under Hitler. Emily was surprised she hasn't broken down or collapse during the war, the only thing that kept her from doing that was thinking of having a normal life with Bucky after the war and raise a family hopefully. There was only one other thing that kept her going from collapsing and feeling the guilty of some of the things she didn't have much option of doing and that was freedom.

She knows Steve was fighting more for freedom than she was, but she knows that he was also fighting for the families to stay a family. It was one of the things that balanced Emily and Steve, that is why he work so well together, just like of how well Bucky and Steve work together or Lauren and Emily working together. In the following months that it helped Emily to wake up in Bucky's arms every morning as well as going to sleep in his arms. In late May they managed to learn Zola was going to leave the main base but they still had no idea where the base was. But they managed to figure out when Zola was to leave the main base to go to another base, so when the first week of June came around that they set up a line to get to the train that was zipping around the mountains. Emily, Bucky and Steve were looking at the line that they would be traveling down soon enough.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Emily was close of laughing when Steve said that, Emily wasn't there when that has happen but she was sure it would have be funny watch that if she was there. For Bucky told her about that, Emily was close of laughing when Bucky brought that up in front of Steve a couple of weeks ago. That was partly out of boredom.

"This isn't payback, is it?" Emily was dangerously close of laughing when she saw the grin on Steve's face.

"Now why would I do that?"

"It could worse, the mountain could be pouring out lava."

"Not helping, Emily."

"You are welcome." It was than that one of the howling commandos spoke.

"Here comes the train and Zola is on it." Steve put the handle thing on the rope before he spoke to Emily, Bucky, and Gabe.

"We've only got about a 10 second window. You miss that window and we're all just bugs on a windshield!" There was a chuckle before the howling commando, that brought up Zola was coming, spoke.

"Mind the Gap!"

"You better get moving Buck!" Steve went first, than Bucky, than Emily and the last one was Gabe, all four of them managed to get into the train without any difficulties. When Steve moved to go into the train that Bucky started to follow but Emily managed to stop him and kiss him. When Emily pulled away that she spoke.

"Good luck and go get them." Emily and Gabe moved down the train as Bucky and Steve went inside the train. When they got to the very first car that Gabe and Emily made a hole to drop through, once the hotel was made that hey fell brought and landed on their feet. Their guns were pointed at Zola, Zola was surprise to see them and put his hands up in surrender. After Zola moved away that they stopped the train and tied Zola up to make sure that he would not get away. Just as Gabe and Emily finished with making Zola secured that Steve entered the engine room but without Bucky. When Emily didn't see Bucky that she looked at Steve, his face was pained and he looked away from her when she looked at him. Emily gulped, realizing of what happened, she Cousy feel tears were threatening to erupt from her.

Steve's pov

When Steve and Bucky entered the train that they started moving down to the next car, just after Steve entered the one car that the doors closed behind him. He watched as Bucky move to one side as a HYDRA soldier shot at Bucky, than Steve turned around as a HYDRA soldier started to attack him. Steve shoot him a couple of times before hiding behind a couple of boxes and he shoot some fire back at him. Steve got up and used the glider and his shield before knocking the soldier down and knocking him out with his shield before he used the gun, the HYDRA soldier has, to blast open the door. Than he went to the other door and went to one side and open it before tossing Bucky a gun. Steve than ran in there and pushed a box at the other soldier than Bucky shot him.

"I had him on the ropes."

"I know." Steve heard a weapon being charged up for the next attack from behind him so he looked back and saw the one soldier standing there at the door. "Get down." Steve pushed Bucky behind him and the charge hit the shield knocking Steve to his feet and lost his grip on his shield dropping it. He could hear the wall being ripped open when he landed on the floor. Steve managed to look up to see Bucky pick up his shield and started shooting at the soldier. Than the soldier charged the weapon again and it hit the shield causing Bucky to drop the shield and than hit the wall that was hanging out from the train. Steve got up and hit the soldier with the shield before taking his helmet off and ran over to where Bucky was. "Bucky!" Steve climbed out to reach him and Bucky reached out to grab hold of his hand but the metal handle that Bucky was holding onto was too weak to hold Bucky's weight for too much longer, the handle broke off and Bucky fell to the ground below. Steve gripped the metal tightly as he watched Bucky fall to his death and he couldn't do anything about it.

Steve heard the footsteps from the door and he looked up to see Gabe and Emily entered the car. Emily looked around the car, Steve knew she was looking for Bucky and when she looked at him that he knew that his look told her enough to know that Bucky fell from the train to his death. Steve could see the tears forming in her eyes, but she was holding back the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes. Steve looked away from Emily for he couldn't bear to look at her due to the feeling of guilt that he was feeling at the moment from not behind being able to help Bucky get to safety. Steve prayed to his uncle that Bucky would make it safely to the underworld and that he would make to the better area of the underworld. A few days later that Steve went to the bar that he had first ask some of the howling commandos to join his unit and he a drink in front of him but he didn't drank any of it. Steve heard someone enter from behind him and out of the corner of his eye that he saw Lauren.

"Dr. Erskine said that the serum wouldn't just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means, um, I can't get drunk. Did you know that?"

"Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects. You know Bucky died believing in you, his death would have been in vain if you stay depressed about it. With what I heard about him and with how much I know about him that I am sure he would made it to Elysium." After a while of talking that they went back to the base to discuss a plan to attack the last and main base of HYDRA. Steve looked at Emily of who looked somewhat pale and looked like she been cried a lot in the past few days but besides that she looked fine. Emily looked over at Steve, if it was anyone but Steve or Lauren that no one would have known that Emily was hurting on the inside but Steve could tell but otherwise she seem to be determine to stop HYDRA once and for all. He was sure a good part of it was because of what happened to Bucky.

"I have an idea, why don't I go in alone first and than everyone comes in later."

Steve was driving on his motorcycle as he headed to the last HYDRA base, it didn't take long for some HYDRA soldiers to appear and started to follow him. When he entered the base that he started attacking till two of the soldiers had come up and used fire to trap him in. When they shut off the fire that he was surrounded by HYDRA soldiers and than they took him into the main base to where the red skull would be waiting for him. After a few minutes that he was taken to a huge room with a bunch of weapons and other things as well as huge windows. Sure enough the Red Skull was in there and he had walked over to Steve.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say, you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain, or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane."

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine, but he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?"

"Nothing. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." The red skull started hitting him and Steve was forced to kneel down from the hits that was given to him, when he stopped that the red skull spoke once more.

"I am on a time limit." Suddenly the windows started to break open.

"So am I." The red skull managed to get away before they could fight properly and Steve chased after him. He was blocked for a minute with a HYDRA soldier with a flame thrower till Lauren shot him. After talking to Lauren for a minute that he went after the red skull and he was taking off in a plane. Steve wasn't sure how to get to the Red Skull till Colonel Phillips pulled up in a car and Steve got in, Emily and Lauren were in the back of the car. Just as Steve got ready to go to the hood of the car to jump onto the plane that Lauren spoke.

"Wait!" Steve looked back at Lauren and she took hold of his strips and pulled him forward and kissed him for a moment. "Go get him." Steve was surprised by the kiss that Lauren gave him and looked over at Colonel Phillips.

"I'm not kissing you." He heard Emily snort with laughter but Steve paid no attention to the snort of laughter as he went on the hood of the car and jumped when he was in position to do so. He climbed into the plane and fought off a couple of HYDRA soldier of where one of the soldiers went into a smaller plane and Steve stopped him and took the plane back to the main plane. When Steve had got out of the smaller plane that he made his way to the main area of the plane. When he reached the main area that he went to the pilot to turn the chair around but there was no one there. There was a blast from behind him and he moved out of the way and went onto the catwalk.

"You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!"

"Not my future!" As Steve said that he was thinking that he already the power of the gods but the red skull didn't know that he was a demigod, half mortal and half god. As they started to fight with fist that Steve had managed to knock him back and the source of the plane's power was knocked out of the container it was in and the red skull had picked up. As the red skull spoke that a light started to appear around the red skull and Steve looked away. When the light faded that he looked back to see that the red skull was gone and the power source had fell though the floor and into the ocean below. Steve went to the pilot seat and did his best to take control of the ship, but it was difficult. But he manage to get though the communication, Jim answered but than he heard Lauren almost at once.

"Steve are you all right?"

"Lauren! Schmidt's dead."

"Is that an airplane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain." Steve kept trying to stop the plane but it was difficult he managed to figure out some of the controls but than the thought of forcing the plane down entered his mind.

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Steve knew that what he had to do in order to make sure that the world was safe from being killed off by this plane. He knew that Emily and Lauren wouldn't like it, not only that but Emily will have a bigger wound than the one she has already when Bucky fell. He didn't want to to hurt Emily more than she was already, but it was either safe millions of lives and cause her even more harm in spirit or manage to turn it around or jump out and let millions die. Besides he knows that Emily would prefer him to do what was right instead of what she needed or wanted even if it basically kills inside.

"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out." Than he heard Emily.

"Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting." He could hear the pain coming from Emily, that almost made him turn the plane around or to jump out. But he couldn't let millions die because he took an easy way out.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Lauren, Emily, this is my choice." Steve started to force the plane down. "Emily..."

"I am here."

"I am sorry for what I am going to do. I am sorry that I won't been there. Please do me a favor."

"What?"

"Protect the demigods, do what you can to help them."

"I promise to do my best." Steve was holding back tears as he heard Emily promise. He could hear her choking, he felt bad for doing this, but he couldn't let the millions of people die. He wanted to be there for her more so after the death of Bucky as well as being separated from each other for fourteen years. But he couldn't been there for her, not with millions of lives at stake. "Lauren..."

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."

"You've got it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..." Steve was unable to finish for that was when he hit the ice and water. The last thoughts that entered his mind before he fell to the floor and blacking out was that he was sorry for not being there for Emily when she needed him the most and not being able to have a life and future with Lauren. His very last thought before the ice overcome him was that he was sorry for what he done to Emily and Lauren and leaving them like he did with the hope that they would forgive him for doing this to them.

Bucky's pov

When he hit the ground that he blacked out and he thought he was going to go into the underworld but what surprised him that he managed to open his eyes as Soviet patrols found him and dragged him away from the sight. For the next few days, it might have been longer for all he knows, that he went in and out of consciousness, he wasn't sure what was going on. But he spent some time at the KGB before he found himself at what looked like an old HYDRA base and Zola was nearby speaking but Bucky didn't get or understand the words that Zola was saying. The only thing he was thinking that they must have failed the mission if he was captured by Zola and the red skull. He felt something being attached to his arm and he looked to see that they were putting a cybernetic arm on him. He barely managed to remember his one arm being cut up as he fell from the train, he was glad it wasn't the arm that has his wedding ring on it.

Than he was laying on some sort of table in a bright room or it seems bright to him, he wasn't sure of where he was. There was this round things that were around his head than the round things light up and started to rotate. Bucky felt agony spread throughout his body, he struggled against it as he struggled that he felt his memory was going away. As he struggled one last time that his last thought was that he failed in the mission and he risked in this life. Not only that but he put Steve and more importantly Emily at risk of being captured or dead, Bucky looked up at the sky hoping that he would see Emily again. Bucky hoped that Emily would forgive him for he knows that HYDRA would be using him to do their work from that point. The very last thing that he saw before his memory was gone was the face of Emily staring doing at him with a small sad smile on her face, almost like she was watching him and that she couldn't do anything about what was happening to him at the moment.

"I promise I will always been there for you. I will never stop loving and I will look for you till we are back together." As the last word came out of her mouth that his memory disappeared, as he last memory faded that he round things that were around his head moved away. He was told to sit up of which he did, as he sat up a faint memory entered his mind, but he wasn't sure if it was a memory it was more of an imprint or something. In his mind's eye that he saw a woman, long straight blond hair, slightly tanned skin, athlete's build, light blue eyes and was wearing an army uniform. On one wrist was a poppy with two rings on her fingers on the same hand as the poppy, the woman seem to be looking at him as the people pushed him back into a cube like container and ice started to form over himself. As the ice started to form around him, freezing him in that container that the woman spoke. "You are still there, this gives me hope. Don't worry my wind prince, we will be together again in time. Remember me." He wanted to say something to her like asking of who she was and what she meant but the woman faded from his mind as the ice overcome his face.


	20. It is time

Emily's pov

When they got back to the base and locked up Zola that Emily ran off without saying a word to anyone. Emily managed to find an entrance to the labyrinth and went inside it, once she was inside and the door closed that she went a few feet in. After taking those few steps that Emily went against the wall and slid down as she started to cry her heart, Emily hardly noticed when someone next to her and put his arm around her as she cried into his shoulder or even the nudge on her leg from Mrs. O'leary. It was unfair, that Bucky should die, it should have been her that fell not Bucky, she knew that demigods don't usually live too long and have tragic lives. Honestly, Bucky would have an easier time of finding a better life if she fell instead of him, plus it took her about fourteen years to find Bucky and Steve again. Not only that but Bucky was the only man she ever loved or at least the romantic sense, she never ever gave much thought of that kind of love before Bucky came back into her life. After a while, Emily managed to stop crying and shaking, Mrs. O'leary was between her legs wagging her tail and whining at her, Emily petted her head as Colonel Phillips spoke.

"Feeling better?" Emily signed. "I don't know."

"I talked to Zola and he told me where the last base is." Emily stood up when Colonel Phillips said that, they left the labyrinth and went into the meeting room to talk about a plan to attack the last HYDRA base.

In the next few days, Emily found herself in the mountain forest waiting for the signal to go in and attack. All the Howling Commandos were there as well as Project Demigod, Colonel Phillips, Lauren and a few others. As Emily stood there that she thought of what happen in the last week, she wasn't sure if she wanted to die or not and be with Bucky or if she remain alive. But she still has things to do, so she intends to stay to fulfill them even if she had lost Bucky. At the moment she was standing between Lauren and Colonel Phillips, the howling commandos were at the window or were on the lines that would talk into the room with the bunch of windows. When the signal was given that they went into the base, when hue came across a HYDRA soldier that he shouted when he saw them.

"Cut off one head, two more shall..." The soldier didn't even finished before he was blown away by the gun that Colonel Phillips used.

"Let's go find two more!" Emily smiled when Colonel Phillips, expect for when it was the tow of them that she had a hard time believing that Colonel Phillips was Daedalus. Even though he was dressed up in his army uniforms that there was no sign of Colonel Phillips at the moment, so that he was Daedalus instead. For she could, see that he was thinking a thousand things at once, he held himself more like a Greek warrior as oppose to an army Colonel like he normally does. As the others went past them that a with spoke.

"Come on, Labyrinth Prince." Emily and Colonel Phillips stay together during the attack and managed to find Lauren when they reached the hanger. Seeing Steve running after the plane that the three of them hopped into a car, Colonel Phillips drove the car to where Steve was, so Steve got in. As they got nearer to the plane that Steve started to get out out of the car to get to the hood, Emily wanted to join him but she remembered what Steve said earlier and she knew that Steve had to do this alone without her. For he told Emily that this was his fight to fight, she hates to admit that but he was right. Of which scared and worried her, partly because of the fear that the red skull may learn that Steve was a demigod. She was worried when they had that sample of his blood that they may have figured out he was a demigod or some thing was off about his blood besides the serum. Thankfully the sample was destroyed during the attack, so that fear disappeared at that point or it weakened her fear at least. But Lauren stopped Steve before he could get to the hood of the car.

"Wait!" Steve looked back at Lauren and she took hold of his strips and pulled him forward and kissed him for a moment before she pulled away. "Go get him." Steve was surprised by the kiss that Lauren gave him and looked over at Colonel Phillips.

"I'm not kissing you." Emily snorted with laughter, Steve managed to get on the plane and Colonel Phillips to turn sharply before the car stopped and it was close of falling off the edge. Emily, Lauren and Colonel Phillips got out if the car and went to the communication room. With what seems like hours, of which might been more like ten minutes that Steve managed to get onto the air. Lauren manage to get over there before Jim could say much more to Steve, Emily quickly went over there and stood behind Lauren as she spoke.

"Steve are you all right?"

"Lauren! Schmidt's dead."

"Is that an airplane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain."

"Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try and force it down." Emily didn't like that at all, she wasn't sure what she could do, if they were children of Hephaestus than Steve could managed to rewire the plane so that he could land it safely somewhere but they were not children of Hephaestus. Besides she already lost Bucky and become a widow in less than a year, she didn't want to lose a brother in week of losing a husband.

"I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

"Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."

"Steve, there has to be another way to stop the plane besides the one you are suggesting." The pain in her voice was clear, that she wasn't sure if she could stand losing her brother as well, but she wasn't sure what else to do than let Steve do what he was suggesting. Emily looked at Colonel Phillips with pleadingly eyes but he shook his head showing that he was unsure of what to do.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Lauren, Emily, this is my choice." Judging from the sounds that were coming though that it sounded like Steve was starting to force it down. "Emily..."

"I am here." Emily was close to tears, she was holding the tears back like Lauren was, she looked away from Colonel Phillips. She knew what was coming and she knew that it would do no good to stop Stevd from doing it. Emily didn't want him to die, she lost so much when she lost Bucky not too long ago, it felt like another part of her life was being torn away from her once more. Just like when she was close to seven and she was taken away from Bucky and Steve by the one couple who adopted her and in a way it felt they were trying to crush her or mold her into wha they wanted her to be. Than she was reunited with Steve and Bucky only for Bucky to fall to his death and Steve crashing to his death.

"I am sorry for what I am going to do. I am sorry that I won't been there, more with what happened recently. Please do me a favor." Emily was doing her best to hold back her tears as Steve said that.

"What?"

"Protect the demigods, do what you can."

"I promise to do my best." Emily was close of choking as she made that promise to Steve, she didn't want Steve to do this but she couldn't think of what else to do.

"Lauren..."

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."

"You've got it."

"Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your..." Steve was than cut off, Emily lowered her head knowing that Steve was gone just like Bucky.

"Steve?" Emily managed to get over to a chair as the tears started to roll down her cheeks as Lauren spoke. As Lauren spoke that it was clear she was close to tears as well as. "Steve? Steve?" When Lauren said Steve that third time that Lauren started to crying, Emily covered her face with her hands as they cried, wondering if it was possible that demigod could have a normal life without the worry of war, battle and monsters for a change. But that was unlikely. Neither Emily or Lauren the sad look that Colonel Phillips gave them before he left them alone for them to cry alone and with each other for support.

A few days later the war in Europe ended, Emily and the howling commandos went to the bar of where they first formed the howling commandos and raised their glasses and said to Captain America. After that toast that Emily left the bar, just as she reached the streets that she heard someone running behind her and someone calling her name.

"Emily!" Emily turned around and saw James walking up to her before he stopped in front of her, he looked at her before he spoke. "I am sorry, Emily." Emily sighed.

"Well I will admit at some point they had to die but why so soon?"

"I don't know, I lost a lot of people over the years and fought in so many ways that I understand of how you feel." Emily was aware of how long James has been alive. "Emily, I am not sure if we meet again. If we don't, I want you to have this." James took off his dog tags and placed them I her hand and put her fingers over the dog tags.

"Why give it to me?"

"Like I said, there is a chance we may never meet again. Honestly, that is the only ink I cans think to give to you to remember Victor and myself." Emily smiled slightly before she hugged him.

"I am going to miss you, Wolverine." Emily pulled away and saw that James smirked before Emily walked away and towards the river. When she reached the river hat she walked onto one of the bridges and looked down at the water and spoke,

"I wish that I was there with you, Steve. I know that we were separated for fourteen years. But in the last couple of years that it seems like that never happened. That were were always together and were never separated and that nothing could separated us ever again, it was the same with Bucky." Emily put her hands over her face to stop herself from crying again and she managed to go on. "What am I suppose to do now, the war is almost over, I know that much. I have no other siblings and I am old enough to be out on my own and try to fit in the mortal world. But I have no idea what I am suppose to do now, I don't think I would be able to remain Lieutenant USA nor be able to remain in the mortal world without people not knowing who I am. What am I suppose to do now? I have no real purpose any more, I am lost without any reason to live no more. The only reasons I have left is my promise to you and Lauren, but I am not sure if those are strong enough reasons to be able to find some meaning in my life again."

"Well, there are a couple of things that you can do." Emily turned around quickly, she saw that Hades was standing there just behind her, like he has been watching her for awhile.

"Why are you here?" Hades stepped forward towards her before he spoke.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things." Hades held his hand out towards her, Emily just looked at it before looking back at Hades. "I am not going to kidnap you. That I promise." Emily knew Hades well enough to know that he was the one that would keep his word for the most part when it comes to pretty much everything expect for maybe a couple of exceptions. So Emily took his hand and they were engulf with shadows before reappearing in Hades' palace or she assumed it was since it was clear that this was not Mount Olympus for Mount Olympus was not colored black and silver. Besides if it was Mount Olympus that there would be more an two thrones. Hades walked up to one of the thrones and sat down on it before Emily spoke.

"Why bring me here? Does my mother know that you brought me here?"

"She is aware of this. Your mother was upset of what happened to your brother as well as what happened to Bucky." Emily lowered her head, she knew that they were somewhere down here. "But there is something I want to offer you. Something that will give you a purpose and may help you with what you lost in due time."

Lauren's pov

Lauren wasn't sure of what to do now not did the howling commandos, it has been a month since Steve crashed and died. Not only that but no one seen Emily for about three weeks, Lauren was getting worried of what may have happen to her. As she flipped though the newspaper that she saw an article of it claimed that Emily died on a mission, as she read it that it said that she went overseas to Japan due to a secret assignment that was not recorded and died during the mission. Lauren lowered the newspaper and went to tell the howling commandos, when she told them of the news that they were not thrilled and made their bad mood worse. They left the bar together and stood in front of the bar as they stood there that a voice and spoke from behind them.

"Why am I not surprise to see you here?" The howling commandos and Lauren turn around and Lauren smiled slightly when she saw Apollo standing there, he looked at them before he went on. "What if I tell you that you can still help in this world to protect the innocent lives of both mortal and demigods."


	21. Reunited

Emily's pov

Emily pushed the last of her trunk under her bed, she asked Chiron to leave her things in the cabin since it seems unlikely she will have any siblings in the near future. However Steve's and Bucky's things were taken to Chiron's room though there wasn't very much of their things to begin with. Emily put some of her things into the bag she has with her, she stopped when she picked up a picture in a frame, it was one of many pictures that was taken in the war. It was one with Emily, Steve and Bucky and it was a picture taken by one of the howling commandos. Emily was standing between Bucky and Steve, Steve pushed back some of her hair behind her while Emily was looking at Bucky and one of her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck and Bucky's arms wrapped her waist. She remembered this picture it was taken a week before Bucky's fall, Emily believed him to be dead till yesterday.

Yesterday, after she left the bar that Hades gave her an offer, when he made the offer that she accepted mostly because she wanted to talk to Bucky and Steve to have some closure. Not only that but helping Hades with the underworld during the spring and summer than going above to help the demigods was something she promised to Steve and that was something she intends to do. Even if Emily hadn't accepted the offer that Hades gave her that she would intended to find some closure. After Emily accepted Hades' offer that Hestia made her an offer to become her champion and help the demigods during the fall and the winter. Emily touched Bucky's face, knowing now that he was somewhere out here alive no less, as well as Steve. Of which gave her hope that she would see them alive once more but she was unsure of how soon that will be. She made a promise to herself that she would learn of what happen to them and she hoped by doing so that it would give her closure and help heal the wounds from losing both Bucky and Steve. Or at least she hopes that it will help her give some closure till she was able to talk to them no matter dead or alive. Just than Emily heard the door open so she turned to look at the door, Chiron managed to enter the cabin of which is hard for Chiron to do. Chiron saw the picture in her hands.

"Emily, you know you can stay here and be a counselor." Emily put the picture in her bag before putting the bag over her shoulder and stood up. She knows Chiron was trying to help her get through this, but there was no need since she knew what she has to do to get through this. For the most part at least, there was a chance that something could happen that she didn't see coming. Plus the planning of her fake death took a full month to do to make sure he got everything in order, so that she was jaunt barely twenty two.

"Thank you, Chiron for your offer, but I know what I must do now." Chiron lowered his head, Emily walked over to him and hugged him. Emily figured in time she would see Hades as a father figure, even though she already had two, one being her own birth father even though she can hardly remember her birth father. But she remembers that he was everything a father should be kind, caring, loving, brave and honest, just like a mother would be like or Emily had dreamed a mother would be like till she meet her real mother. Emily knows her mother cares about her a lot that she was kind and looked out for Emily and Steve throughout her life. Even though she trends to be bossy and likes cereal a little too much, however during he years at Camp and the couple years after she left the camp to join the war that Chiron became another father to her. She knows she would miss his words and wisdom that she got use to hearing over the years, after a minute Emily let go of him and looked at Chiron. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear before he spoke.

"I want you to look out for yourself, other demigods and your family if you have one." Chiron smiled sadly. "I am going to miss you Emily. Make sure you come back to visit."

"I will try to come back. I will miss you too." Emily paused for a few moments before she spoke once more. "Father." Emily walked out of the cabin trying not to cry, she knew that as soon as she left camp and went to into the forest to use the shadows to go to the underworld that her fake death will happen. She knows Lauren was still alive and well, but she also know that Lauren was hurting because of Steve and this was the last thing she wanted to do to allure. But with helping the demigods to make it to camp that she needed to make sure that no one realize or know that it was her helping the demigods train or lead them to camp or the hunters. Not only that but she needed her wounds to heal and to do that, she need time alone and away from everyone. To do that she needed to be in the underworld or in a forest as well as making sure no one knows who she was. Thankfully the adoption gave her a second appearance of which she would use from the fake death till Steve was found. For all she knows that Steve may never been found or it may take a thousand years to find him. As the shadows wrapped around her that she went to the underworld.

Upon entering the underworld palace that she saw no one but went to the room that Hades gave to her and showed her shortly after the adoption happened. She knows that he changed the designs of the room while doing the fake death and sorting out her new cabin in the woods. As soon as she entered the room that she stopped short, the walls were dark purple, but there were some plants in there as well as a little bit of sunlight hitting them or what looked like sunlight. Some of the plants were ones that could find above while others were ones found in the underworld. Not only that but there posters of Captain America and Lieutenant USA on the walls, on the night stand as well as some of the dressers were pictures of her time in World War II. Some of the pictures were of her wedding with Bucky, Emily put her back pack down and sat down on the bed before picking up a picture that was of herself, Bucky and Steve. Emily remembers that picture all too well for that was picture was taken the door before they went to Castle Zemo and she blacked out twice during that attack. However the first time she was but in the head while the second time she overused her powers. Emily touched Steve and Bucky before whispering to the picture.

"I will look for you two as best as I can and hope to find you." Emily put the picture down before looking at a picture of herself and Lauren wearing camp half blood shirts, jeans and tennis shoes. "I am sorry, Lauren, for leaving like you this. But I felt I needed to do this and I feel like I have a purpose now. I hope we will see each other soon."

Emily stood up and left her new room and headed towards Elysium for there was someone there that she wanted to talk to and hasn't been able to of since she was six. It didn't take Emily that long to find who she was looking for when she entered Elysium, in one of the parks in Elysium on a bench was man of who looks about thirty years old. That if he stood up, he would be about six feet tall, his hair was blond, his skin was slightly tan and she was sure if she could see his eyes that they would be blue. However even though the man was about the same height as Steve, he wasn't nearly as big but he was still bigger than Emily was though. Emily walked in front of the man, his head was slightly lowered but she could see his blue eyes. He looked up at Emily and smiled when he saw her standing in front of him, the man stood up and hugged her. Emily hugged her father right back, Emily was unsure if he knew of who she was in her daughter of Hades appearance but it was clear that he figured it out though. After a minute that he pulled away from her.

"I am taking a guess, Hades adopted you."

"He did." Her father smiled lightly.

"I knew you didn't really died but I did wonder what happened. Is Steve adopted to?" Emily shoo her head when her father said that.

"No, he crashed into the ocean." Her father's face fell. "But he isn't dead, that I am sure of. I am not sure what happened but I intended to figure of what happened. I am hoping to do that before he dies for reals."

"What of your husband?"

"Same thing as Steve. Expect he fell off the train instead of crushing into the ocean." Her father sighed and looked away from her a moment before he looked back at her had spoke.

"You know, even like this, you looked somewhat like you mother but with this appearance you look a little more like her." Her father paused before going on. "I am sorry for what happened to you, I know you and Steve would have a tough life but I never expected anything of what happened to happen to you. I am sorry for that." Emily hugged her father.

"I know, I wished it never happened but it can't be changed." Emily pulled away from the hug before going on. "I may have lost them but I just know one day that I will see them again even if they die before I can meet them again." Her father kissed her forehead.

"You always be one to seen the hope when there seem to be none and your brother always stood up for himself and showed respect. Even though I wasn't there for most of your life, I am proud of what you two have become. Make sure you come to visit me soon." Emily smiled before she walked away to go back to the palace to start her life as the underworld princess. Above, Lieutenant USA was claimed for death and everyone thought she was died for almost seventy years.

Steve's pov, about sixty six years later, 2012

Steve was slowly waking up, somehow in some way that he was alive from when he crashed the plane. He wasn't sure how that was possible but he was alive, that meant he could see Lauren and Emily again but he was sure that they would have been hurt by his apparent death. As he woke up that he could hear a baseball game being played over the radio but there was something off about it, it wasn't sure of what was off about it at first. Slowly Steve open his eyes, he was in some sort of recovery room, most of the room was white but there was some green at the lower half of the alps and a brown radio. Slowly Steve sat up in the bed that he found himself laying on, and he moved his legs to the side of the bed. Steve could heard some honking and cars running before he looked to the window behind him of which had light coming in or one of the tow windows in the room. Than he looked over at the radio, as he looked at the radio that he knows that game for he has been at that game with Bucky.

As he looked around the room that he was panicking, for he was not sure where he was and what happen. The last thing he remembered was water coming in and thinking that he failed his promise, to himself, that he would keep Emily safe. He was not sure of how long it has been but he has every plan of finding her and keeping that promise. Keep her safe and help her with the promise she made when he asked her to look after the demigods. He knew that was asking from her, more so with how she was at the time he was crashing and out of everyone there that Emily would be the one that was hurt the most. He was sure where he finds Emily that he would find Lauren and hopefully something will happen between Lauren and himself. As he thought of what he was going to do that he felt a rise of guilt, the guilt was because of the promise and what Emily must be like now. He forced himself to think that she didn't turn out as an old woman that was lost in reality and wouldn't know him when he finds her.

It was than that the door open to the room and a woman entered the room, it was clear to him that time has passed but what he didn't expect when the woman to come in to know who she was. The woman has blond hair was up in a ponytail, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and looked no older than twenty two of which shouldn't be possible. Her hair and eyes were the same color as his own hair and eyes, she was slightly tanner than he was. She has a warrior's build and was fit, of which showed that she has been in training and more than for ten years. She was wearing simple clothes, a blue shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes and a brown leather jacket that was too big for her like it was made for a male instead of a female. What was odd was that her other clothing but the jacket was clearly made for a female, for the clothing showed her warrior figure quite clearly.

On one wrist was a blue bracelet and a green bracelet, on the other was a red poppy wrapped around her wrist just like his own red poppy wrapped around his wrist. On the hand with the poppy was wedding rings, around her neck was a silver necklace with a skull on it along with dog tags. In her eyes that he knew that he has been gone for a long time, for her eyes showed sadness, misery, loss, and that she had nearly been broken. There was a slight gleam of madness in her eyes but the gleam of a prankster overruled that as well as happiness, joy and hope replaced the other emotions but none of the emotions could get rid of the wisdom in her eyes. Steve stood up from the bed he was sitting as he looked at her, the last time he saw her was when he jumped onto the plane and the last time he heard her was over the radio as he was crash into the ice, snow and water.

"Emily? Is that you?"

"Steve!" Emily ran over to him and hugged him, Steve barely managed to catch her and hugged her as Emily cried into his chest. Steve put his head over her head, close to tears himself, for he felt relief go through him. For he was worried as he looked around that everyone he knew and loved were dead and he couldn't even save them all. The guilt that he felt died down, what he was wondering was where Lauren was, for usually Emily and Lauren were together unless if there was missions with the howling commandos. Steve wasn't sure what happened between when he crashed to now or where he was, the only thing was that he was glad that Emily was still here, alive and not as an old woman that he thought that she might be if he went to find her.

"You are still here and alive."

"Yes, I also told you that I will find you."


End file.
